Sakura's New Love
by honeybunneyyamiyugi92
Summary: This is a mega x-over with 8 different shows and 1 video game and this Is my very first X-over and I hope you like it cause I'd worked very hard on it and I hope I get a review on it okay peeps.
1. Chapter 1 The Three Sand Ninja

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh Gx , YuYuHakusho and Sailor Moon but I wish I did and this Is a crossover for those who would like to know.**

**Summary****:****This is a crossover: So Sakura will find her new love and will Ash and his **

**friends help Sakura find her new love and yes her new love is Ash's childhood friend Gaara and will Ash get his first badge at the Millennium Gym find out and what new suprises awaits Ash and his friends when Ash's reunited with his childhood friend Gaara find out and please give me a review for this new story of mine. **

**Sakura's****New****Love**

**By Michelle Velez**

**Hey this is my first crossover ever with 8 different shows and 1 video game all put together but It's more about Naruto then the others but In this chapter is our hero Ash he's the main person in this story but things start to get cool for our hero and his friends so read and review okay.**

** Chapter**** 1**

The Three Sand Ninja

Long ago in a town far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum and he's 17 yrs old and he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he has blue eyes so he has a long dark blue vest with all sky blue inside and he wore black boots with it but his body is very built and he has his pikachu on top of his shoulder and he stood on a cliff overlooking the land and the wind blew though his hair.

So Ash has younger brother named Sammy and he's 16 yrs old so he has long purple hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long light blue vest with all green inside and his eyes are aqua so he wore boots to but he looks more like his dad and he's also built just like his brother Ash and he's standing next his older brother on the cliff with the wind blowing though his hair.

But his secret was the one thing that make him different from his brother cause when Sammy was 3 yrs old he started to play with his puppets in his room and that's when Ash found out that he can use his chrakra to manipulate his puppets.

So one day when Ash was laying on his bed and he was looking at a picture of his childhood friend so he was saying to himself "_why man why did I have to leave we were having so much fun buddy and I hope to see you again Gaara and why did It have to be this way Gaara and I to see you someday buddy and when I do we'll be friends again and I you to meet my new friend Sora and he's the best to Gaara so I miss you buddy"._

Just then his mom walked In and said "oh Ash are you okay honey are you sick or something and this letter came for you Ash I hope you read It okay Ash and I know that you miss Gaara but we have to leave son and I didn't know that It would hurt you that bad Ash so don't worry you'll see Gaara again okay hunny".

"

Ash replied a letter who's it from mom I want to know and why would someone send me a letter for well I guess I'll have to read It to find out". So Ash reads the letter and the letter states "_Dear Ash I know that you miss your friend but I want to know how your doing and I know that you miss your childhood friend very much Ash and I have something for you and your brother Sammy and I want you to know little bro that I miss you to and I live in Konoha and I like It here and my teammates say hi you know who I mean little bro Neji and Lee so I hope to see you soon. your sister Tenten"._

So Ash walked out of his room and sat on the couch in the living room and he opened the gift that his sister Tenten sent him and Sammy but when he opened It It was a headband with the leaf on it then Ash thought to himself _why would Tenten send us this for and why mom didn't tell us that we had two sisters and one half brother to begin with I better ask mom if she know that we have two sisters and one half brother. _

So Ash asked his mom why did they have a sister who lives very far away in Konoha and why she didn't tell them this. So Nina answered "oh Ash why would you ask me that for and yes you do have a sister two of them and no they weren't born in Suna like you and Sammy were in fact they were born along with your half brother in Konoha where I was from but your father was from Suna and from 5,000 years back as one of the Pharaoh's priests and wore the Millennium Ring around his neck and that's when we first met in Suna but that's when the 4th Kazekage was still running the sand village but I lived in Konoha with your great grandfather who's the 3rd Hokage who ruled the village of Konoha and that's when I gave birth to your sisters Tenten and Sakura and your half brother Shikamaru and I know that you wanted to know about your uncle and that's all I know okay Ash".

Ash says "what other secret mom you didn't tell me that you had another secret what Is It mom tell me I need to know and why would keep this from me mom and why I don't know what's going on with me I keep on having this pain every time I'm in my room mom".

Nina said "well Ash this is why I'm going to tell your the second secret to you is because when I pregnant with you your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you my son and It's the younger brother of shukaku It was the spirit of a brother to the former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle and I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to get hurt Ash but I know that you must feel so bad to know the truth my son so can you forgive me Ash".

Ash replied "mom how could you keep this secret from me and why didn't you tell me I was a sand ninja and why do I have a demon inside me so your telling me that I can minpluate the sand just like my childhood friend Gaara and what's with this tattoo on my forehead and does it mean love".

Nina answered "yes Ash It does but you also have a gourd on your back to Ash so that's all the information I wanted to tell you Ash so I hope you be careful on your journey okay Ash".

So Ash walked out the door to his house and walked down to the road that leads to Professor Oak's lab so Ash was on his way to Oak's lab when he saw Sammy running to him answering "Ash wait for me big bro I want to come to big bro so wait for me Ash and why are you running so fast big bro so wait".

Ash says "whoa slow down Sammy I know that your waiting for me but don't run so hard okay Sammy and here this is for you Sammy and I have one to little bro and It's from our big sister Tenten so why don't you wear it okay Sammy".

Sammy said "did you say our big sister Tenten I didn't know that we had sisters Ash so where does she live big bro can you tell my Ash please big bro". Ash replied "well Sammy she lives in Konoha a village very far away from here and it's hidden in the leaves and yes we have a grandfather a great grandfather and he's the 3rd Hokage of that village so that's all Sammy".

So Ash and Sammy are walking to Professor Oak's lab when Kari ran up to them and answered "Ash It's me Kari your girlfriend you wouldn't forget about me would you baby and where are you going Ash and can I come with you Ash baby".

So this is Kairi Ash's girlfriend she has long red hair that's down to her waist and wears a long blue dress with a green jacket and shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locked with Ash's picture in it and a gold chain with Ash's name in diamonds on it and she has blue eyes and she's 16 yrs old and she controls the wind with her big fan.

Then Ash says "well Kairi sure you can come with us and when we get to Professor Oak's lab we know why he sent for us okay Kari so let's go you guys". but when they got to Professor Oak's lab they walked inside and saw Tracy walking up to them and said "oh Ash you made it Professor Oak's waiting for you Ash and he also called Sora and the others here to okay Ash so good luck Ash".

So Ash, Sammy, and Kairi walked into Professor Oak's lab and then Professor Oak replied "ah Ash I'm glad your here I have so good news for you Ash it seems that your looking for your childhood friend right Ash and you want to know where he is well Ash I do know where he's going and I think you better get over there and fast cause I just got a call from nurse Joy over in Veridian City Ash and she needs your help so Ash you and the other better get there soon okay Ash and I heard that you have two sisters and one half brother what's her name Ash".

Ash answered "her name's Tenten Professor Oak and we're on are way let's go your guys okay". Sora says "right Ash let's hit It and fast come on guys let's get a move on It". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn left Professor Oak's lab and made their way to Veridian City to find Ash's childhood friend Gaara but on there way to Veridian City they saw a balloon that looks like mewoth and then they saw Team Rocket and then Sammy says to them "we don't have time for your stupid motto you monsters we have to go some place so your not getting my brother's pikachu so buzz off".

Jessie said "now wait just a minute there boy what do you mean buzz off well for your information kid were headed to Veridian City to you know and no were not here to steal pikachu so there and I have someone to see so ha".

Ash replied "so Jessie can you take us to Veridian City in your balloon so can you Jessie we really need to get there and fast. Jessie answered well sure Ash and I have to meet someone there to you know". So this is Jessie she's 19 yrs old and she has long red hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long green dress with a yellow jacket and shoes to match her dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Sephiroth picture in it and a gold chain with Sephiroth name in rubies.

So Ash and the others went in to the balloon and they flew off to Veridian City but when they got there they saw the whole place was destroyed and then Max walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was hiding with her Chancey and then Max says "hey you guys I found Nurse Joy you guys come quick I think she's hurt and needs help so come on you guys".

Then Ash and the others ran over to where Nurse Joy was laying on the ground and then Ash said "Nurse Joy are you okay speak to me are you okay Nurse Joy speak to us what happened here who did this".

Nurse Joy replied "It was terrible just terrible Ash I saw them there were three of them the first one was a girl with long blond hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 19yrs old and she wore a long aqua dress with a gold jacket with shoes that matches the dress and she has a big fan on her back and around her neck she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend and a gold chain with the name of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend in diamonds and then I saw her brothers one has long brown hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long white vest with all purple inside and he wore boots with it and his eyes are brown and then he carries a puppet on his back and and he's 18 yrs old the last one was their younger brother he has long blood red hair that's down to his waist covering his gourd and he wore a long black vest with all yellow inside and he wore boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and his eyes are aqua with black rims around his eyes and I saw his tattoo on his forehead It the same one you have Ash".

"So he gabbed me and he told me that he's looking for his childhood friend and he's been looking for him and I told I don't know what your talking about and he answered If your don't tell me where my friend is I'll kill you and destroy this whole place you got that and then he started to destroy the whole Pokemon Center and that's when you guys found me and now he's headed to Lavender Town to find my sister you guys have to get there before they do please Ash save my sister Ash your our only hope Ash.

Ash says "don't worry Nurse Joy we'll help you right guys so let's go so we're on are way to Lavender Town so let's go". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James got into the balloon and they flew off the Lavender town but when they got there they saw officer Jenny standing in front of the door to the Pokemon Center and when she saw Ash and the others she said "Ash I'm glad your here I just got word from my sister in Veridian City that the Pokemon Center over there was destroyed and that Nurse Joy was safe did you guys have anything to do with this Ash".

Ash replied "no we just came from there a hour ago but I think I know who to call for help and I think I can find her soon so here goes nothing". So Ash pulled out a pokeaball and a Pokemon came out of it and It was his pigey so Ash tied a note on its leg and the pigey flew off to Konoha to find Ash's sister Tenten so Ash waited for pigey to come back when they saw a girl with long blond hair flowing down her back and she's 20 yrs old and she wore a long peach dress with a red jacket and shoes to match so she walked up to Ash and answered so your Ash Ketchum of Suna right and I heard about you do you duel.

Ash says "uh no miss and who are you and what's your name so do you have a name or what and I don't really know you". She said "so you want to know my name right well It's Mai Valentine and I live in Domino City so I came to see my friend Jessie do you know where she is Ash do you know where she Is (huh) Hun". Jessie answered "well well well If it isn't my friend Mai Valentine long time no see girlfriend how's your boyfriend you know who I mean Mai".

Mai says "you mean Joey he's fine so how's James is he fine or what and I saw the ad in the Pokemon Center about a gym battle at a new gym Joey told me that there's a new gym that looks like the Millennium Puzzle but It's called the Millennium Gym and all the best trainers go there to fight against the gym leaders of that gym and they say that the gym leaders are twin brothers and their called the Twin Pharaohs so I think you should check It out Ash".

Just then they saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and It was Temari and when she walked up to Ash she saw him and said "Ash Is that you look at you look how much you've grown I can't believe It Ash after all these years wow look at you now a Pokemon trainer so who are they friends of your buddy". Ash replied "Temari Is that your girl I haven't seen your In 5 years Temari how's your brothers are they fine and I want to see Gaara is he with you buddy".

Temari answered "why yes he is he's been looking for your for 7years Ash and I think he's right here". So Gaara walked up to Ash and hugged him and "says Ash is that you buddy look at you your built just like me Ash and I haven't seen you in 7 years Ash where have you been buddy and you didn't tell me that you had two sisters and a half brother Ash and what's her name (huh) buddy so where Is your older sisters at Ash".

Ash said "hey Gaara I want you to meet my friend Sora he's from the Destiny Islands with my girlfriend Kairi and my other friend Riku and my sister lives in Konoha do you know where that is Gaara well do you buddy". Then Sora walked up to Gaara and replied "hey you must be Ash's childhood friend right well I'm his new best friend and I want to be your friend to so can we be your friend Gaara can we you know me, Riku and Kairi so can we buddy".

Gaara answered "sure any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine but can I be your friend to Sora and I want to be Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn Jessie, James and Mai's friends to so can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can buddy so why do you ask me that for Gaara I don't understand why so why did you come here for buddy and we're headed for the Millennium Gym so I can get my Millennium Badge".

Then Sora asked Mai a question and Mai said "what is It Sora do you want to ask me something about the Millennium Gym and their leaders so ask away Sora what do you want to know about It". Sora replied "did you say gym leaders what do they look like Mai and do you know them or what".

This is Sora he's Ash's best friend he has long brown hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long green vest with all blue inside and he's 17 years old and has a girlfriend named Misty and he has a heart shaped locket with Misty's picture inside and a gold chain with Misty's name in rubies.

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Max, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, Mai, Temari and her brothers left for the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City but on their way to Fuchsia City Ash saw his pigey with something on it's beak and It was a headband that had a leaf on it and a note tied to It so Ash took the headband the read the note and It was from his big sister Tenten and she wore to him saying.

_"__Dear Ash it's me Tenten your big sister I got your letter and you told me that you needed my __help well little bro and I see you found Gaara that's great so are you coming to Konoha for the __Chunin Exam little bro and I want to see you there little bro so see ya your sister Tenten. PS Neji and Lee says hi and so does my teacher". _Ash answered "what's the chunin exams Temari do you know what it is Temari my sister Tenten wants me to go over there and compete over there for but I don't know what It is really buddy so can you tell me Temari can you".

Temari says "why sure Ash let me explain It to you okay buddy the Chunin exam is an exam to see how powerful your justu can be when your fighting with other ninjas from other villages I think It's like a Pokemon battle but only without Pokemon just with your team and you have to have a team and you know Ash that I have a team with me right now buddy".

Ash said "so who's on your team buddy do you know Temari well do you I want to know". Temari replied well Ash It's me and my brothers you know how this whole thing goes buddy so let's go then shall we buddy".

So Ash and the others are walking down the road that leads to Fuchsia City when they saw a young woman with long black hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 22 yrs old so she wore a long orange dress with a white jacket and shoes to match the dress and "She answered are you Ash Ketchum of Suna I want to know If your him so can you tell me are you him".

Ash says "yes I'm him who are you lady and do I know you or what and where are you from lady and I want to know lady". So Brock ran up to her and took her hand and kissed It and then Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her and then Sammy started to laugh at them.

She said "my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm from Konoha I came to see you cause I know your sisters and one of her teammates Is the cousin of one of my students and do you know his name Ash do you I want to know so I came here with my students to find out the name of my student's cousin so can you tell me his name".

Ash replied "well Kurenai his name is Neji and he's my sister Tenten's teammate and friend I guess and why do you want to know his name for and why I mean do you know his cousin or not". Kurenai answered "why yes I do and she here with me right now with her teammates and you'll see her very soon Ash and I hope you'll be friends with her Ash".

Just then Ash saw a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he's 18 yrs old so he wears a long red vest with all orange inside and boots with it and a girl with long blue and black hair mixed in that flows down to her waist and she wore a sky blue dress with a pink jacket and shoes that matches with the dress and she's 16 yrs old and the last one Is a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long black vest with all brown inside and he wears boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and he wears glasses to and then the first boy walked up to Ash and he says "hey what's your name dude and I saw you looking at my dog what you like him or what and what's that on your shoulder a rat or what I don't know why we bother with this dude I don't even like him Kurenai I just don't think he's in our league to be a genin like us or something like that so let's go already".

Ash said "hey wait just a minute there pal who do you think you are talking to me like that and this is my pikachu for your information pal and you think I'm not in your league well think again pal cause I was one of the top 16 in the indigo plateau and the orange league champion and the joto league champion and the sliver conference champ and now I'm going of the Millennium Badge at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and after that I'm entering in the Chunin Exam so buzz off pal and after that I'm entering the Battle City Turney".

He replied "hey for your information my name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and how dare you talk to me like that punk and I should teach you a lesson you'll never forget boy so get ready for a trashing boy cause here we come right Akamaru".

So Ash was just about to get hurt by Kiba when pikachu jumped up into the air and thunder shocked Kiba and Akamaru and that's when Kurenai stopped Kiba from hurting Ash and then Ash answered "pikachu stop don't hurt them okay Pikachu and we need to get to Fuchsia City with them pikachu so don't hurt them okay buddy". Pikachu says pika pika.

Then she walked up to Ash and said "how do you know my cousin Neji have you seen him before young man and I thank your for stopping your pikachu from hurting my teammate Kiba so what's your name young man and I want to know It".

Ash replied "well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna but I want to know your name miss so can you tell me your name and the name of the boy with the glasses what's his name miss".

She answered "well my name's Hinata Hyuga and this is my friend Shino Aburame so you already met my teacher Kurenai did you Ash so where are you going now Ash so can we come with you guys or what can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can Hinata but why did you ask me about your cousin Neji for Hinata and I don't know a whole lot about him but if you ask me I could find out from my sister Tenten".

So Ash, Sammy, Kari, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Mai all left for Fuchsia City but on their way there they saw a helicopter with the logo of KC on it and then they saw someone come out of the chopper and It was a boy with long light brown hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long white vest with all black inside and boots and he has the same logo on his vest by the collar and he's 18 yrs old and then his older brother came out next so he has long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long blue green vest with all Fuchsia inside and he's 23 yrs old and then 2 young boys came out of the chopper one has long black hair that flows down to his waist so he wears a long gold vest with all purple inside and boots with it and he's 14 yrs old and the other one with long sea green hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long purple vest with all white inside and boots with it and he's 13 yrs old.

So the older brother walked up to Ash and said "say kid what's up and where are you going kid we want to know and I don't think you can beat them in a Pokemon battle cause my nephews will tear your Pokemon apart if you face them kid and you know what kid they show no Mersey boy so good luck boy".

Ash replied "hey pal I don't know who you are but I'm going to beat the gym leaders of that gym and get myself the Millennium Badge rather you like it or not pal and I don't like you pal so what's your name pal or your not going to tell me are you pal".

He answered "well pal for your information my name's Charlie and this is my younger Identical twin brother Seto and these two little kids are my kid brothers Mokuba and Noah so there and you think you can beat them we'll see right my little bro".

Seto says "right big brother If this kid thinks he can beat my sons for the Millennium Badge well he better get more training If he's going to beat my sons for that badge come on Mokuba, Noah let's leave these losers to there doom are you coming big brother".

Charlie says "right Seto and see ya later losers wait for me Seto your not going to leave me with these losers are you Seto". Mai said "the nerve of that jerk how can he be so smug and rude to Ash like that I mean he going to get It when Ash gets his hands on him It's curtains for him and his smug self". Gaara replied "I hate my cousin and I'll kill him for this and he will beg for Mersey when I get my hands on him".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are on there way to Fuchsia City for Ash's first badge but when they got to Fuchsia City they stayed at the Pokemon center so they entered the Pokemon center and saw Nurse Joy and then Ash answered "Nurse Joy It's me Ash Ketchum from Suna and I came here to win my first badge at the Millennium Gym Nurse Joy and I can't wait for It Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy says "well Ash the Millennium Gym is the most powerful gym on earth and the gym leaders are Identical twin brothers but I don't know their names or there ages Ash but why do you want to win that badge for Ash I don't think It's that easy Ash but I wish you well".

Ash said "can we spend the night here In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy can we need a place to stay for the night so can we". Nurse Joy replied "why yes you can Ash we have a room all ready for you and your friends Ash so why don't you head for the Millennium Gym for your Pokemon battle Ash and good luck".

So Ash and his friends left for the Millennium Gym but when they got there they saw the gym and they walked inside and they saw two thrones at the end of the wall and on the floor was the arena and the inside looked like an Egyptian palace with pictures and servants and priests and everything but then they saw a young girl with long brown hair that's down to her waist and she wore a long pink dress with a fuchsia jacket and shoes to match with the dress and she's 17yrs old and she walked up to Ash and answered "so you must be my friend's cousin what's your name kid and I want to know so I can tell my friends okay boy".

Ash says "my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and how do you know my cousin are you his friend and what's your name and the name of my cousin I need to know his name and yours as well lady". She said my name's Tea and your cousin's name is Duke and he's been looking for you for 5 years Ash and how's your sisters are they doing fine and where do they live Ash".

Ash replied "they live in Konoha and Duke's been looking for me where is he Tea I want to see him me and Sammy so where is he Tea and why does this gym looks like an Egyptian palace for Tea and why".

Tea answered "It's cause of the gym leaders and Duke is with them right now and you came here for a Pokemon battle are you Ash well you have to wait for tomorrow to battle them so feel free to spend the night with me Ash".

Ash says "thanks but no thanks we're spending the night at the Pokemon center so thanks anyways Tea so see ya tomorrow Tea".

So in the middle of the night Sora woke up when he heard someone screaming and then he got out of bed and ran to the Millennium Gym and when he got there he saw Tea with her back against the wall and she saw Sora and ran up to him and said "oh Sora it was terrible horrible I saw it with my own eyes this kid with long blood red hair and his cold jade orbs looking at the twins brothers like he was going to kill them and I heard him say to the twins brothers If you don't let my childhood friend Ash win then I'll kill you were you stand you got that my nephews oh Sora now the twin brothers have to let Ash win if they don't they'll be killed by Ash's childhood friend Sora you have to warn the others and fast and I'll warn Joey and Duke so go Sora".

So Sora and Tea ran to different places Sora ran back to the Pokemon Center and Tea ran to the room where the Joey and Duke are staying with the twin brothers and when Duke saw Tea out of breath he replied "Tea what's wrong is something the matter Tea and did you find my cousin Ash".

Tea answered "yes but how's the twins are they okay and I met your cousin Ash and his friends but I hope Sora got to Ash and the others Duke cause I don't want to see Sora get hurt in any way Duke and where's Joey Isn't he with you when the twins got attacked by that boy Duke. Duke says no Tea I haven't seen him I better find him find him and fast before he get's hurt or worse".

So Duke ran off to find Joey and then Tristan walked in and saw Tea with the twins and then Tristan said "what happed to the twins Tea and this place is a mess and what's with all this sand all over the place Tea and where did Duke go Tea I saw him run down the hall to find Joey and where did Joey go Tea".

Just then one of the twins replied to Tea "he went out for a while and but he'll be back soon Tea so don't worry and who were you talking to I heard you talking to a boy and who's was he Tea we want to know me and my older identical twin brother so who was It I need to know Tea".

Tea answered "his name's Sora and he's the friend of the Pokemon trainer who came to battle you two for the Millennium Badge and he's pretty tough buddy so you have to let him win or his childhood friend will kill both of you buddy". Meanwhile Sora was running back to the Pokemon Center to warn the others but when he got there he saw May sleeping and went to wake her up and says 'May wake up we have a big problem here May I heard Tea screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and she told me everything that happened May and we have to find Ash and quick and hurry wake up the others now May and hurry".

So May and Sora went and woke up the others and went to find Ash so Ash was sitting on the roof looking at the sky saying to himself "_I don't get It I have a big Pokemon battle and now how can I win against those two twin brothers I mean are they tough or not what do you think Pikachu we better get back inside okay pikachu"._

So Ash and pikachu walked back into the Pokemon center just then he got a letter from his mother and It states "_Dear: Ash I'm writing to you because I need to tell you something very important cause you need to know that I kept a secret from you for 9 years and I didn't tell you about but I need you to know that you have another sister and she lives in Konoha and her name Is Sakura and she your baby sister and your also have a half brother and his name is Shikamaru and he's your half brother and you have three cousins one who lives in Domino City and two who lives In Konoha and their names are Itachi and Saskue so I hope you win your match tomorrow okay Ash so good luck. Your Mom Nina". _

Then Ash saw Kari and he ran up to her and said 'hey Kairi what's going on here I heard someone screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and I saw Sora running into the gym but why I don't know what's going on here but why is everyone's awake for Kairi and what's going on here Kairi".

Kairi replied "Ash didn't you hear someone tried to kill the gym leaders of the Millennium Gym and Sora went to see what was happening over there Ash so let's get some rest okay Ash".

**I hope you people like this chapter I worked hard on this one but we just found out that Ash has 2 sisters, 1 half brother and 3 cousins and now Ash is on his way to the Millennium Gym to win his first badge from the Twin Pharaohs so read on and review my new chapter okay.**

**Hey It's me again and I'm back to tell you that Ash's going to win his first badge thanks to his childhood friend Gaara so read on dudes.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Twin Pharaohs**

So the next morning Ash and his friends set off for the Millennium Gym so when they got in they saw Tea and she answered "so Ash are you here for your match today buddy so you need to get ready for you match okay buddy so here we go buddy good luck".

Then Tristan walked to the middle of the arena and he says "and now for the match this is for the Millennium Badge and the challenger all the way from Suna Ash Ketchum and now the moment you've been waiting of the leaders of the Millennium Gym the twin brothers Twin Pharaohs from Domino City and my best friends Pharaoh Yami and Pharaoh Yugi".

So Ash looked up at the thrones and he saw two people sitting on the thrones the older Identical twin brother he's 20 yrs old and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so he wears a long golden vest with all sliver inside and he wears boots with it and the younger Identical twin brother he's 18 yrs and he wears a long sliver vest with all gold inside and he wears boots with it and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so this is a two on one battle each trainer will use three Pokemon only the challenger can change his Pokemon now let the battle begin.

So the match began when Kari asked Brock a question about the match and he said "I think that Yugi has the better advantage Kari but Ash can win this match and come out the winner but we never know If he loses Kari". Sora replied "your wrong Brock I know Ash he wouldn't lose to those losers so have faith in him he's going to win for sure you guys".

Ash was struggling to fight back but their Pokemon were just to strong for him to beat then he thought to himself "_oh man I'm toast for sure I can't beat these guys I need help and fast and I'm only down to two Pokemon so I have to make this one count so here goes nothing"._

Ash answered "go squrtle I choose you come on squrtle you can do It you can beat those two I know you can buddy so use your water gun now".

Yugi says "ha you think you can beat me and my older Identical twin brother just try boy your going down Ash rather you like It or not punk now cindaquill use your flamethrower now. Ash said squrtle duck down and use dig now and don't get hurt buddy so use It now"!

Yami replied "to late your squrtle is gone what are you going to do now boy you might as well bow down to us boy". Charlie answered "ha poor Ash he's only down to one Pokemon what's he going to do about It now hey Yugi finish it now he doesn't have any Pokemon left so hurt his squrtle now my nephew".

Yugi says "right Uncle Charlie you got it so say goodbye to your squrtle Ash now cindaquill use overheat on squrtle now". Ash said no squrtle oh man squrtle are you okay buddy you need to rest in your pokeaball so in you go so it's all up to you pikachu buddy you think you can beat those guys buddy". Pikachu replied pika pika.

Then Sora answered "Ash don't give up you only have one Pokemon left and I think you can use It here use starlie it faster than cindaquill in the air and so use pikachu for later when they only have one Pokemon each I know how powerful Yugi's Pokemon is but Yami's isn't attack Yami's Pokemon first then go after Yugi's Pokemon later but first focus on Yami's Pokemon first okay buddy".

Ash says right Sora I got to find out how weak are Yami's Pokemon that's It if I use starlie to attack one of Yami's Pokemon then I'll have a chance to hurt him bad okay pikachu you sit this one out come on out starlie I choose you okay starlie you see his Pokemon attack his jiggly puff now with razor wind now starlie".

Temari screamed "go Ash you can beat him don't let that jerk beat you down you'll win for sure buddy so beat him down boy you hear that my nephews your going down baby".

Tea replied "oh no I knew this was bad Joey I don't think their going to make it out alive cause If they don't let Ash win then his childhood friend's gonna kill them Joey we have to stop the match and fast". Joey answered "are you nuts Tea if we stop the match who'll win Tea they need to win this match hey Yami don't let that boy scare you he's only bluffing you hurt him now and you to Yugi hurt him now".

Duke says "hey Joey don't be mean to my cousin like that and Tea's right we have to stop this match right now before they get hurt by my cousin's childhood friend the sand dude and I'll go tell Tristan to stop the match right now before this goes out of hand you guys".

So Duke ran up to Tristan and told him to stop the match but Tristan told him that he can't just then Yugi couldn't move cause of the sand and then he saw who It was It his Uncle Gaara and then Yugi said "Uncle Gaara what are you doing to me are you trying to kill me let me go now uncle please let me go". Gaara replied "no not until you let my childhood friend Ash win you got that now let him win I'll be watching from here so let him win now".

Then Ash saw Yugi shaking and answered "(huh) what's going on here first he was tough and now he's scared what happened to him I think I know only one person who could of done this and I'm glad he did cause I was a goner for sure okay starlie finish It off with steel wing now starlie steel wing on jigglypuff now".

Yugi says "no Yami let him win now we have to let him win or Uncle Gaara will kill us big bro so let him win now". Yami said "right little bro you win Ash and here's your badge so good luck". Ash replied "alright I got the Millennium badge I can't wait to show this to Tenten and Sakura they're going to flip when they see It".

So as the match ended Ash and his friends set off for the Chunin Exams in Konoha when Yugi ran up to Ash and answered "can we come with you Ash me my twin brother and my friends so can we Ash". Ash says "sure Yugi you can come with us you and your friends so come with us buddy so can we be your friends to Yugi.

Yugi said sure you all can be our friends Ash I can't wait to meet your sisters and half brother".

Then Charlie walked up to Ash and replied "can we come with you to Ash me and my brothers and I'm sorry for treating you like a jerk can you forgive me and my brothers Ash". Ash answered "sure you can come with us and no need I get that all the time so what are you guys waiting for let's go to Konoha and join in on the chunin exams".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Jessie, James, Dawn, Kiba, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Charlie, Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Bakura, and Ryou all got on the ferry to Konoha for the Chunin exam so Ash was walking on the deck of the ferry to look out at the water so he was thinking to himself "_mom I miss you so much you think that great grandpa would let me take the Chunin exam I want to know so I can be ready I don't know If I'm ready yet oh mom please send me a sign that I may know that when I'm ready to take it"._

Just then a little bird came flying down from the sky with a note in It's beak and It was from his great grandfather and it says "_Dear: Ash I got your mother's letter and she told me that you would like to take the Chunin Exam and If It was okay with me so I told her that you should and I'll be waiting for you to arrive to Konoha in 2 days my great grandson and how is Sammy doing I want to see both of you very soon so I'll go tell Tenten and Sakura that your coming and Shikamaru as well so good luck my great grandson. your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage". _

Meanwhile back in Konoha the 3rd Hokage is having a meeting with all the jonin of the place and the 3rd Hokage said "now as you know I just got a letter from my granddaughter Nina who lives in Pallet Town that her sons my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are going to take the exams with the other genins of this village and I want him to feel welcomed here and seeing whom I invited here you may be able to guess what we are to here to discuss".

Then someone replied "Is It time already have you informed the lords of the other lands yet? and why are your great grandsons coming to take the exams for and do we know them or not and because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village when is it to be".

Then the 3rd Hokage answered "one week from today". another person says "Isn't this rather sudden"?

The 3rd Hokage said "to make it completely official I hereby announce seven days from now on July 1st we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeymen ninja the Chunin now then I will like some to oversee the training of my great grandsons when they arrive on the 4th of June now does any now have any questions about my great grandsons and we'd like to hear first from those who have over seen the training of our newest junior ninja and of my great grandsons and their friends tell us Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma do any of you have among your charges any genin you'd recommend for this year's journeymen exams that will involve my great grandsons and his friends".

"That before we can even consider them they must have completed a minimum of 8 mission beyond that employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level to be truly competitive candidates should probably have completed at lest double the recommended number of missions like my great grandsons did and you will see them here in 2 days you may begin Kakashi".

Then Kakashi replied "cell number 7, led by Kakashi consists of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, May's best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and Ash's baby sister Sakura Haruno I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

Kurenai answered "cell number 8, led by Kurenai consists of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga, Tristan's cousin Kiba Inuzuka and Joey's half brother Shino Aburame I vow upon my own clan, The Yuhi that I'm as certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

then Asuma says "cell 10, led by Asuma cosists of Sora's cousin Ino Yamanaka, Ash's half brother Shikamaru Nara, and Brock's older cousin Choji Akimichi I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chnin Selection Exam".

Then the 3rd Hokage said "how unusual for all three of you to have unhesitatingly assented so just so you know I want you to treat my great grandsons like family because they'll stay here with us for the exam".

Asuma replied "but dad why did you say your great grandsons why haven't you told me about them dad I want to know that If they know my sister Nina and why didn't Nina tell me this she have to tell me this cause I'm her older brother and I should know if I have a nephew or not dad ".

Kurenai answered "I've been with him and I saw him win his first Pokemon battle and he won a Millennium badge and his name's Ash Ketch um and he's from Suna but when I saw him he looked very tall and handsome and built just like his father but he looks more like you Asuma are you related to him in any way and I have a niece who lives in district of Juuban and her name's Lita and I want her and her friends to be a part of this exam if It's okay with you Lord Hokage".

Asuma says "why yes I am I'm his uncle and I can't wait to see him and his brother very soon Kurenai cause my students will want to see him to even his half brother and did you say that you have a niece who lives in the district of Juuban Kurenai and her name's Lita Kino".

Meanwhile back on the ferry Ash's sitting on a chair looking at his friends having fun when someone walked up to him with a letter and said uh "Mr Ketchum I have a letter for you It's from your mother do you want to read it".

Ash replied "uh yes please and thank you for the letter". So Ash opened the letter and It states "_Dear: Ash It's me Nina your mother I'm writing to you cause I have to tell you something that you need to know so did you get the letter from your great grandfather good now to tell you a secret that you must know that I just got a letter from my brother your uncle Asuma and he told me that he wants to see you and Sammy and I told him that your going to Konoha for the Chunin exams __and he told him that's great so take care Ash. Your Mom Nina. PS. Tracy says that he's going to __join you there okay Ash"._

Then Kairi sat next to Ash and answered "are you feeling okay Ash are you sick hunny do you want a drink of water or something Ash baby". Ash says "oh Kari I didn't see you there I was just thinking about the letter my mother sent me she told me that I have a uncle and that I haven't seen in over 5 years and she didn't tell me about him and I haven't seen a picture of him or anything like that".

So the ferry landed at the docks so when they got off the ferry they headed to Konoha so when they got there they saw a village and It was the village of Konoha so they walked inside and saw that this place was huge but then they saw three people with their teacher and when Ash saw him he said "(huh) is that my uncle Asuma is it I can't believe It It is him Uncle Asuma It's me Ash your nephew I'm here with my brother Sammy Uncle Asuma so where are you uncle".

Then Asuma ran over to where Ash was and hugged him and Sammy very tight then he replied "so Ash long time no see (huh) where have you been boy look at you you've grown so much the last time I've seen you Ash so where's Sammy is he with you my boy".

Ash answered "well yes uncle he's right here hey Sammy come over here and give Uncle Asuma a hug little bro and guess who else is here little bro It's our half brother Shikamaru hey baby bro were here baby bro come give us a hug baby bro and what's up with the girl who's she a friend of your or what".

Shikamaru says "Ash is that you big bro you look big how tall are you big bro and how's my girlfriend Temari is she doing fine of what and what's that a shiny thing".

Ash said "no baby bro this is my Millennium Badge I won It at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and I got you a gift Shikamaru and I want to have this It's a Pokemon and It's yours okay baby bro". So Shikamaru opened his gift and It was a pokeaball and inside the pokeaball Is a pikachu and It's name is lucky then Ino saw the Pokemon that she picked up and It shocked her and then she started to scream and then Ash told pikachu not to shock her and pikachu stopped shocking Ino then Ino replied "thanks for stopping your pikachu for shocking me sweet and what's your name cute and I like you babe".

Then Kairi got mad at her and answered hey girl stop looking at my boyfriend like that and he's taken okay hunny so there so Ash is this your half brother his he cute or what".

Ash says "sure Kari but he has a girlfriend but let's go find my sisters okay you guys and I think we need to find a place to spend the night and there's no Pokemon center here is there Shikamaru and you do know where a Pokemon center is baby bro".

Shikamaru said "no but there is an apartment somewhere around or you can stay In my place Ash you and Sammy okay big bro and your friends can stay in the apartment okay big bro".

Ash replied "thanks Shikamaru and let's go you guys we need to get some rest for the big day tomorrow okay you guys so we'll see you tomorrow okay Sora". Sora answered "okay Ash we'll see you tomorrow and you guys get some rest okay Ash and we'll come over to your half brother's house bright and early okay Ash".

So Ash and Sammy spent the night at Shikamaru's place but when they got there they saw his mom and she says "Shikamaru your home and who's these people friends of your my son I bet there hungry do you boys want any food while you stay here for the night". Ash said "sure miss Nara thank you for letting us stay here miss but we are kind of hungry don't you think Sammy". Sammy replied "yes Ash but shouldn't we find our rooms first big brother we need to get some rest first big brother and I am kind a hungry can we get something to eat first big brother".

Just then Shikamaru's father came in and answered "so this is the boy you were talking about (huh) Sikamaru your haft brother Ash Ketchum but why didn't you tell me he was your half brother my son I know that he looks like your mother but he has a mother to my son but his father has purple hair and Ash's has black hair but why does that make you his half brother my son there has to be a reason for this mix up".

Shikamaru says "dad I'm Ash's real half brother cause his father and my mother made love and that's when I came to be but we are half brothers is because dad we have the same father but 2 different mothers dad and you're my dad but Ash lost his dad but the 3rd hokage is Ash's great grandfather and his mother Nina's grandfather so that make Ash & Sammy the 3rd hokage's great grandsons and there going to take part in the Chunin exams dad".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and saw Shikamaru's dad and said "uh Shikamaru who's this and why haven't I seen him before baby bro so do you know him or what". Shikamaru replied "don't be silly Ash this is my father and I love him to big bro say hi to him big bro he's really nice big bro".

Ash answered "uh hi sir nice house sir and are you mean kind sir and I don't want to bother you in any way kind sir so I'll just get my bags and we'll walk out the door of your house come on Sammy let's get out of here little bro".

Shikamaru's dad says "hey son I didn't mean to scare you my boy so your Ash Ketchum of Suna and I see that your kind of nice kid why don't you stay the night here my boy we have 2 extra rooms if you like to spend the night here boy so what do you say kid".

Ash said "sure kind sir and thanks for the food to and we better get some sleep Sammy It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we have to see great grandpa okay Sammy". Sammy replied but Ash you don't sleep remember you have a demon inside you big brother so how can you sleep If It will take over you big brother".

Ash answered "this demon let's me sleep remember little bro so let's get some sleep okay Sammy so goodnight little bro". Sammy says "good night Ash and sleep tight big bro".

**So this is the end of Chapter 2 and this is the day that Ash becomes a part of the chunin exams but something really bad is about to happened in the next chapter so stay tuned to find out and yes this is my first crossover so I hope you like and please give me a review for this chapter. **

**Yo It's me again and I want you to know that Ash won his first badge and now his sister Sakura has found her new love but what does the sand team have up their sleves for the chunin exams and will Ash save his baby sister Sakura from the plans of the sand ninjas so the real love making will be on chapters 13-20 so stay tooned dudes and please read and review.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Chunin Exams **

So the big day came and Ash is getting ready for the Chunin Exam so he was thinking himself "_wow I can't believe that I'm going to take part in the Chunin Exams but I wish Tracy was here to see me now in this exam but I hope I can win this and become a chunin soon so I hope I'm ready for this"._ Then Sikamaru walked in to Ash's room and said "hey big bro I got something for you and you should put it on your forehead like this and what's that on your forehead big bro".

Ash replied "oh this It's my tattoo It stands for love and I can't wear that cause I'm not from here I'm from Suna that makes me a sand ninja baby bro and so is Sammy and my girlfriend Kairi baby bro so thanks anyways you can give It to Sora he's from here baby bro".

Shikamaru answered "wow I didn't know that your a sand ninja so where's your teacher at Ash do you have one big bro well do you". Ash says "uh no we don't but do you know of one who can be our teacher so do you baby bro so let's get ready for this exam okay baby bro I'll go get Sammy and we'll meet up with Sora and the others okay baby bro".

Shikamaru said "right big bro and I better go find Ino and Choji and my teacher and we'll meet you there okay big bro". So Ash and Sammy left to find Sora and the others but when they got there they saw this guy with a mask covering his mouth reading a book so Ash and Sammy walked away from him and went strait to their great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw their great grandfather sitting in his desk and when he saw Ash and Sammy he walked up to them and gave them each a hug and replied "ah Ash look at you how much you've grown since the last time you came here you the same age as your uncle my great grandson and Sammy look how tall you are my great grandson my you look very tall just like your father say how Is your father doing fine and your mother how is she find my great grandsons so are you going to take part in the Chunin Exams Ash".

Ash answered "uh yes great grandpa but my half brother told us that we needed a teacher to be with us for this exam and we don't have one so how can we take part in this exam If me and my friend's don't have teachers to teach us any justus great grandpa".

The 3rd hokage says "well Ash I think I can arange that my great grandson I'll hold a meeting with all the jonins of each team including the joini of Suna and I want you your brother and your friends here in the meeting okay Ash so don't worry about my great grandson we'll have the meeting right now okay Ash". Ash said thanks great grandpa I'll go get my friends Sammy you stay here with great grandpa okay little bro.

Sammy replied okay big brother and be careful not to get hurt big bro".

So Ash ran out of his great grandfather's office and down the street to where Sora and the others are staying so Ash called to Sora and Sora ran down to where Ash was waiting for him and answered "hey Sora gather the other and let's go there's a meeting in my great grandfather office and you all need to come okay buddy. Sora says right hey guys get up let's go we have to meet up with Ash and fast so let's go now dudes".

So Sora and the others made It to Ash's great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw how big it was and Duke said "whoa what a pad I never knew that my great grandpa was loaded man look at this you guys big windows behind his chair".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and replied "guys this is our great grandpa the 3rd hokage of Konoha and now If you guys can come with us there's a meeting going on and he wants us to be in It you guys".

Just then the 3rd hokage began to talk and answered "I've called you all here to discuss a grave matter as you all know these are my great grandsons Ash & Sammy and their friends I just found out by them that they don't have teachers like the rest of the genin's but I need teachers for my great grandsons and their friends and I'm looking for the best one that fits the skills of my first great grandson Ash I hope to find one that's right for him and his teammates does anyone have any questions about this or any matter now then with teacher will put Ash, Kari, and Sammy In their team anyone".

Then Kakashi says "you say your looking for a teacher for your great grandsons lord Hokage well I can help you with that and my team can use more people sure why not I'll take Ash and his teammates and I'll train them to be tough but their justus is different from my students and their from Suna but I can work with them a little bit".

Lord Hokage said "very well Kakashi you may take them as your new students now does anyone else would like to take Sora and his teammates as there students anyone". Kurenai replied "I'll take Sora and his teammates as my students If they like my lord I would like to see more of Sora's justu If you like my lord". Lord Hokage answered anyone else would like to train more of Ash's friends well I like to hear an answer from you".

They all agreed to teach Ash's friends so Ash, Kairi, and Sammy left with their new teacher to meet their new teammates but when they got there Ash saw three teens one has a long blond hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long red vest will all fuchsia inside and he wore boots with it so he's 17yrs old and other one Is a girl she has long pink hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long aqua dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress so she's 16 yrs old and the last one's a boy and he has long black hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light blue inside and he wears boots with it too and he's 18yrs old so they walked up to Ash and the first one says "who are you are what are you doing here you can't be in our team and your not a leaf ninja like us so beat it kid".

Ash said "hey what's wrong with you ramen boy don't you know who your talking to punk my name's Ash Ketchum of Suna the great grandson of the 3rd Hokage and next in line to be the hokage so buzz off kid".

He replied "you hokage ha I'm going to be the next hokage cause my name's Naruto Uzumaki the son of the 4th Hokage and I'm going to be the next hokage so there boy". Sammy answered "I don't like them big brother let's get out of here this is creepy and I hate that blond haired kid he's mean and they say he has a demon that looks like a fox big brother so let's get out of here and find another team big brother".

Ash says "just chill Sammy this is our team to you know little bro and about this fox demon he has I have a demon to remember Sammy". Then the black haired boy walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you cousin It's me Saskue remember when you came over to my house on my 10th birthday Ash that you had cake on your face when Itachi push you into my cake and then you chase him around the house screaming I'm going to get you for this do you remember big cus".

Ash replied "don't remind me say where is Itachi is he here I came to see him and to get him back for pushing me into your cake little cus so who's the loudmouth blond kid he told me that he's going to be the next hokage but he's to hyper to be one and I don't like him so guess what little cus I'm going to be on your team do you like that and where's my baby sister have you seen her". Saskue answered "oh you mean Sakura she's over there and why do want to get back at Itachi for oh that cake thing (huh) I remember you putting a cat in his pillow case one night and when he woke up he started screaming so you and me were in the next room laughing about It so then he got mad at you for It Ash".

Ash says "does he still remember about It or did he forget about it cause can't wait to see him and why is your friend so mean to me little cus and I found our other cousin Duke you remember Duke do you Saskue don't you little cus".

Saskue said "don't listen to Naruto he's a little nuts but no but I want to see him big cus and where's Sammy I want to talk to him hey Sammy come here baby cus". Sammy replied "what do you want little cousin I'm working on my puppets right now so I'll talk to you later okay little cus".

Ash answered "Sammy he just wants to talk with you little bro so go over there and talk to him now Sammy". Sammy says "do I have to big brother I don't want to Ash please big brother please Ash I don't want to talk with him Ash".

Ash said "just go talk to him he's not going to bite you little bro please do It for me please Sammy pretty please with a cherry on top". Sammy replied "okay Ash I'll go talk to him but I'm not going to like It". Then Ash called Saskue over to talk to Sammy so Saskue walked over to where Ash and Sammy are and answered "hey baby cus how's It going fine with you Sammy I haven't seen you in 5 years baby cus and I remember the time when me and you were playing pranks on Ash and my brother on his 15th birthday that you jumped off the couch and on to his back and his face fell into his own cake and he go so mad that he chase us all around the room all night do you remember Sammy".

Sammy says "what you remember that I remember that It was you who pushed me into him and not me and you know it so why are you always being mean to me Saskue and do you have a girlfriend or not (huh) mister tough guy and I want to see her little cus".

Then Sakura walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you big bro look how tall you gotten since the last time I've seen you big bro how's mom is she doing fine and I'm glad your in my team Ash cause I can't stand Saskue and Naruto fighting all the time and you know how it is big bro so how's your Pokemon training big bro oh wow is that a pikachu can I hold him big bro can I Ash please big bro I'll really be careful with him okay Ash".

Ash replied "sure but don't let him shock you okay baby sis and where's Tenten is she with you baby sis I really need to talk to her right away and soon okay Sakura and tell Naruto that he's a big fat jerk and he thinks he can be hokage will guess again cause Ash Joseph Ketchum is going to be the next hokage rather he like it or not".

Sakura answered "she's with her team right now and you'll see them at the chunin exams tomorrow big bro so where are you staying at Ash and do you need anything big bro and your pikachu is so cute and he likes It when I hug him very much big bro but I wish my love life was like that Ash and I like Saskue but he has another girlfriend and her name's Yasmin and she's rich just like her brothers I can't compete with her she has everything good looks a nice body and lots of money but when I told Saskue that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me he told me that he'd found someone else who's better than me and then I ran off crying big bro I need someone who loves me for who I am Ash and I need your help for this so will you help me big bro will you help me find a new boyfriend Ash".

Ash says "sure I'll help you baby sis but why do you need my help for I don't know where to start looking for one baby sis but I think I know someone who can and I'll call him okay Sakura so you hang in there okay baby sis".

So Ash called his best friend Sora on the phone and Sora picked up and said "Ash what is it you need help or something buddy and why did you call me for Ash". Ash replied "Sora I need your help you see my baby sister Sakura needs a boyfriend and I need your help finding one for her and she wouldn't tell me who she wanted but I'll ask her again so I need you to help me look for one okay buddy see you at the chunin exams okay Sora".

Sora answered "right Ash I'll get right on it so see you soon bye Ash oh man how am I going to find a boyfriend for Ash's hot sexy baby sister Sakura If I don't know where to look I hope Ash asked his sister for the information it would help me a whole lot easer for me to look for the guy for her".

So Ash walked up to Sakura and says uh Sakura do you have anyone that you like any guy who caught your eye at or something like that anyone baby sis I need an answer Sakura who do you like". Sakura said well there is this one guy that I really like he has long flowing red hair and aqua eyes and his tattoo is very cute and I really love him so Ash does he love me big bro".

Ash replied "oh you mean my childhood friend Gaara Is that who you like baby sis why didn't you tell me that you liked my childhood friend I have to talk to Gaara and see If he likes her". So Ash left to find his childhood friend Gaara but when he got there he saw Gaara and answered "hey Gaara I need to talk to you about something do have a minute buddy or something". Gaara says sure "what do you want to talk about buddy and why are you In a hurry for buddy is something wrong with you or what".

Ash said "no nothings wrong say do you like someone buddy cause my baby sister Sakura loves you buddy and I was wondering do you love her or not". Gaara replied "you mean your hot sexy baby sister yes I love her man I've been trying to get her to notice me man and does she have big breasts man I want her to be my girlfriend Ash you have to help me man bring your sister over her man so I can see her Ash buddy".

Ash answered "sure buddy anything for you Gaara and are you sure you want to meet her buddy and I'm telling you Gaara she has the hots for you buddy and sure I'll bring her here for you buddy". Then Sakura found her big brother talking to his childhood friend but when she saw Gaara she fell in love with him and says "Ash who's this hot hunk of man so this is your childhood friend (huh) Ash wow he's a hunk and cute to so can I talk to him Ash".

Ash said "sure baby sis you can talk to him If you like baby sis I'll go find Tenten so I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone okay baby sis". Sakura replied "so Gaara do you love me for who I am and I love your hot sexy body to baby". Gaara answered uh yes I do babe and do you have big breasts Sakura do you babe and can I see them or not and do you want to be my girlfriend Sakura".

Sakura says "uh yes Gaara I will be your girlfirend but will you be my boyfriend and yes I'll show you my breasts but not here in my apartment okay baby so will you be my boyfriend Gaara will you hunny". Gaara said "uh yes I'll be your boyfriend baby".

Inner Gaara replied "_oh hell yea man you scored a big one man and I can't wa__it to see her breasts I'm going to have fun with them first I'm going to suck them and then the fun begins but she's 16yrs old and I'm_ _17yrs old and she's hot and sexy to make love with so I will but not now later"._

Sakura looked at Gaara walking away back to his teammates so she saw his body and she wanted him in her so bad that she have wet dreams about him then her brother Ash walked up to her and replied "uh Sakura are you okay baby sis do you need any water to drink baby sis so what happend did he say yes or no".

Sakura says "he told me that he's my new boyfriend and he wants to see my breasts big bro and I told him not now but at my apartment Ash and he told me that I'm his new girlfriend can you believe It Ash I have a new boyfriend wait I tell Ino she's going to flip when I tell her this so bye big brother".

Inner Sakura "_yea girl you bagged yourself a hotter now let's see if he has a long hard cock girl and I know you want him in you so bad and I want Inner Gaara in me to you know girl so let's go brag this to that Ino pig okay girl and after that let's go find that guy and suck his cock okay girl"._

Sakura said "oh shut up your so nasty I'll get Gaara in me soon so you stay out of this okay". Inner Sakura "_what ever girl he's the one for you and you know that you want him in you so bad that you have wet dreams about him Sakura you know that girl"._

So Sakura walk in to Ino's flower shop and when she saw Ino she replied hey "Ino how's it going fine so what are you doing today Ino do you have a date for tonight or what so guess what I have a new boyfriend and his name's Gaara and he's my older brother's childhood friend Ino so do you have a boyfriend or not (huh) Ino pig".

Ino answered "so Sakura what do you want and no I don't have one but I want one but there is one guy that I like his name's Shino and he's in Kiba's team and I want him to get to notice me and I want him to so there and I'll see you at the chunin exams and I can't wait to see that hot tie older brother of yours and that younger brother to so see ya later Sakura".

Sakura says "ooh she likes Shino well I can't wait to tell Ash he's going to flip when he hears this so I better find Gaara and take him to my apartment for a little lunch".

So Ash was sitting in the living room of his apartment when Sammy walked over and sat on the couch next to him and said "uh Ash are you okay big bro are you sleepy or what and why did great grandpa give us this apartment for big brother does he want us close to him or what".

Ash replied "what are you talking about Sammy he gave us this apartment for us paid for and all you know what I mean and I'm worried about tomorrow little bro the chunin exams and I don't know what to do Sammy I'm scared but I hope that Tracy comes soon to see me in action Sammy".

Then they heard a knock on the door so Sammy walked up to the door and when he opened It was Tracy and Sammy answered "Ash look It's Tracy he's here and he got your letter big brother he got it right here".

Ash says "hey Tracy how's your flight was it ruff or what buddy so how's Professor Oak is he doing fine Tracy so what about my mother is she doing fine and I haven't heard from her since I got here she must be worried about me and Sammy she not used to us far away from home but I told her that I'm 17yrs old and I can take care of myself and I'm taking care of Sammy so she won't worry about us Tracy".

Tracy said "I heard that you found your childhood friend so what's his name and I see that you've found your sisters and half brother and your cousins right Ash and yes your mother sent you something and she wanted me to give it to you she says that It's a charm bracelet that has magical powers she said that It belong to your father but she kept it for a long time and she sent a dress for your sisters Tenten and Sakura and she sent it with me along with this Ash".

Ash replied "why would my mother keep this for and I don't know what It is and what's with the dresses are they for my sisters Tracy and you want to know the name of my childhood friend well his name's Gaara and he's going to be in the Chunin Exams buddy and are you going to see me tomorrow Tracy are you".

Tracy answered you bet Ash I'm going to be there buddy so do you have a room for me or not and are you going to put on the charm bracelet buddy are you Ash". Ash says "we have a room for you Tracy so come with me okay buddy and yes I'm going on buddy".

So Ash took Tracy to the spare bedroom so Tracy can settle in while Ash went to the kitchen to fix some lunch Meanwhile Sakura went to find Gaara so she went to place where Gaara and his siblings are staying but when she got there she knocked on the door and then Temari answered the door and said "who is It oh Sakura It's you so what are you doing here are you looking for Gaara are you well he's in the shower right now do you want to come in and have something to eat with us Sakura".

Sakura replied "no thanks anyways so when does Gaara get out the shower Temari I came to ask him for lunch at my apartment today Temari".

So Sakura asked Temari if she could use the bathroom and Temari told her that she could so Sakura walked down the hall to where the bathroom was then she heard water running so she went to see who it was then she saw him her true love in the shower then she tough to herself_ "maybe If I go in there then I could get fucked by him but then again why not and maybe it would be fun to get fucked by him if he wants to that is"._

Inner Sakura:"_hey Sakura get in there and kiss him you know that you want him so don't just stand there looking get in there and get fucked now girl and save Inner Gaara for me"._

Meanwhile Gaara was in the shower thinking about Sakura and then he though to himself "_oh man I got the girl of my dreams but I want to fuck her so bad but why do I have to wait for the plan to do it I mean the plan must go though but I know my master wants me to fuck her after the preliminary in order for me to get married to her but I can't wait that long for the plan I'm doing things my way got that dudes"._

Inner Gaara:_ "boy she's yours why won't you fuck her man you have to wait for the plan ha you don't need to and as for me I want Inner Sakrua now boy and you get the girl and I know that you have a demon inside you and that's not me so there"._

So Sakura walked into the bathroom to use it when she looked up at him and said "oh hi Gaara I just came in here to use the bathroom now I'm done so I'll just leave oaky baby".

Gaara replied "no don't go I need you here with me so I can kiss you so can I kiss you baby can I Sakura".

Sakura answered "you want me to get in the shower with you Gaara and kiss you baby sure I'll come in baby If you want me to hunny". Gaara says "yes I want you to but your not going to get in dressed are you baby and you know that I love you Sakura".

So Sakura started to take her clothes off and walked into the shower with him and when she did he kissed her in the lips and after he kissed her in the lips he grabbed her and placed her up against the wall of the shower with her back on the wall and then he opened her legs and stuck his tongue in her clit and started to suck her clit and she started to moan and then he took his tongue out of her clit and then she walked up to him and she got on her knees and started to suck his cock she sucked It hard and fast that he started to moan and then he wanted to sick it in her but he didn't.

So Sakura took Gaara to her apartment but when they got there he saw her huge bedroom and her bathroom but when he went to find her she was in the kitchen fixing some lunch for the two of them then she set it on the table and Sakura replied "Gaara hunny aren't you hungry baby I made your favorite pizza do you want some hunny and after this we'll head to my master bedroom for some fun". Gaara answered "did you say pizza how did you know that was my favorite food did Ash tell you this or my sister and can we have some fun now baby".

So after they ate lunch Sakura took Gaara into her master bedroom and locked the door but when she did she walked up to Gaara and she says "so Gaara do you want to see my breasts baby and I want to show them to you baby so Gaara can you help unzip my dress for me baby would you sweety".

Gaara said "sure thing Sakrua baby so don't worry I won't bite you my darling cherry blossom and can I suck them to baby and after that can you do something for me Sakura". Sakura replied "and what's that something you want me to do for you Gaara baby". Gaara answered "you know what it is baby and I want it real bad so can you do this for me baby".

So Gaara unzipped her dress and when he did he saw her breasts and he started to suck on her nipples so hard that she started to moan then she put her hand inside his pants and touch his cock then he took her hand out of his pants and she started to unzip his pants so she stared to suck his cock so hard that he was moaning then she layed on the bed and he walked over to where she was laying and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and when he did he saw her clit then he took his tongue and sucked in her clit and when she felt It she started to moan then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her and he told her that he's going to stick in her but he didn't so they both fell sleep that night.

Sakura said "sure thing hunny and your cock is so good Gaara so when are going to sick it in me baby". Gaara replied "soon baby soon and when I do you'll be the first one to know okay baby doll so let's get some sleep okay baby".

Sakrua answered "okay hunny but I want you In me as soon as possible okay Gaara hunny". Inner Sakura_: "oh man you almost had him girl you need to get him in you and fast __girl and I almost had Inner Gaara in me girl so next time we'll get him girl"._

So Gaara spent the night at his new girlfriend's apartment and the next morning they all got ready for the Chunin Exams so Ash woke up in the morning and walked to his new teacher and says "uh teach are you going to enter us in the chunin exams or what cause me, Kairi and Sammy are ready teach hey Sakrua I didn't see you last night where were you all night with my childhood friend and what were you two doing all night baby sis".

Sakura said "why yes I was with my new boyfriend and you know what I did big bro". Ash replied "what did you two do all night tell me baby sis and you know why I can't tell my cousins about this you know".

Sakrua answered "well Ash I sucked his cock all night long and he sucked my nipples you know big bro and he told me that he's going to make love to me soon and I can't wait for that big bro". So the Chunin Exams started so when they got to the place where the fist exam was held Ash saw his half brother and his teammates that's when Ino jumped on Ash and says "hey lover boy how's it going for you baby fine or what and I can't believe that your in Sakura's team what a shame now if you were on my team then we would get to know each other sweety".

Then Kairi got so mad that she told Ino to get off of her boyfriend and that she would hurt her really bad". Then Shikamaru said "hey Ino get off of my half brother your making his girlfriend mad you know and I don't know but who's teaching this class does anyone know but me and don't you want Shino to get to know you Ino so don't bother Kairi's boyfriend and start talking to Shino soon girl you want him to know you right girl so go for it Ino".

Then Ash knew that something was not right here and he started to feel something was wrong so he walked up to a door so Ash opened the door a strange wind started to come in and then he saw a huge palace that was destroyed but when he saw it he knew that he found something wrong in there then Sora replied "hey Ash what did you find buddy is it something bad or what and what's with this wind It's getting chilly in here and we all want to know Ash so what's going on here buddy".

Ash answered "I see the moon kingdom but what's a moon kingdom doing here in Konoha and I have a bad feeling about this (the moon kingdom Is from Sailor Moon which I'll add to this story real soon so keep on reading and oh you'll see Sailor Moon and the scouts in the next chapters so read on) you guys and what's that hey Sora you got to take a look at this buddy and see for your self buddy and this is big".

Then they saw a bright light and then they saw this lady with long lavender hair and and a long white gown her hair has buns that look like meatballs no It's not like Ten Ten's hair but different but then she walked out of the door and up to Naruto and says "my son It's been 5 millennia since I sent you to this world and look how much you've grown my son and I see you have a girlfriend am I right Serelor your love for this girl has given you hope my son and I want you to know that your twin sister and brother are waiting for you and they'll come and see you soon my son and take this my son you may need it and this is for your girlfriend she'll need it to my son".

Naruto said "wait mother why did you call me Serelor for mom and how did you know about me mother and I keep having these dreams about you mother so why do I have these dreams for and why". Serenity replied "oh Naruto my son your the prince of the moon my son you were from the day you were born in the Moon Kingdom your birth was the most happiest day of my life Serelor you were to be king of the Moon Kingdom but when you grew up you were sick and died but I used the silver crystal to bring you to this world and your were reborn into this world and now you have the nine tailed fox with in you my son can you ever forgive me for your bad childhood that you had here my son".

Naruto answered "mother I do forgive you and you said something about my girlfriend and yes I have one and her name's Hinata and she's my girlfriend and I love her very much and you said I have a twin sister and brother but why aren't here mother and do you want to see Hinata and I'll bring her to you mother hey Hinata come here baby I want you to meet someone baby".

Hinata says "oh who's this Naruto she looks very pretty hunny and what's her name baby and she's looking at me but I know I must be dreaming cause she knows who I am or not".

Naruto said "Hinata this is my mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom mother this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and she my girlfriend mother so do you like her mother".

Serenity replied "yes I do so this is Princess Mindy I have seen her and her sister before yes now I remember she was there when we formed the Silver Millennium all those years ago when all the royal famlies of each planet came together for the ball that's when I saw her the youngest of the family of the planet Jupiter she the younger sister of Princess Jupiter I know her very well Serelor but she's your soul mate is she my son and yes you have brother and a sister and there twins and their names are Serena and Judai and you'll see them very soon my son and when you do that's when you'll know okay my son I love you Serelor and I know that you'll be safe my son".

Naruto answered "but mother how can I find them If don't know where to look mom please give me a sign mom so I can know mom please and I know that I have a brother and sister mom so how will I know when I see them mom".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead and a golden crescent moon appeared on his forehead and his clothes change now he's wearing a white version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a golden armor and a sword In It's sheath with a jewel of a golden crescent moon on the top of it and on the blade some Lunarain writing engrave on it and his long blond hair turned from blond to slivery white but when Sakura and Saskue and the others saw him Ash says "no way he's a prince I didn't know that whoa look it him he's a prince".

Sora said "hey Ash what's going on and what happended to Naruto he changed I never seen him like this man so that lady with the buns Is Naruto's mother the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I've heard of her she's the most beautiful woman in the universe but she died saving her kingdom from something call the negverse or something but I thought It was a story or something but I was wrong buddy".

Yugi replied "a prince Naurto no way but how we never knew this but how and we didn't know this for some time now". Yami answered I did little brother in fact I know Yugi me and her are friends but it was five millennia ago but I never knew that she would find her son here but she did say she has two other kids twins but I never seen them before".

Queen Serenity says "oh King Atem you never change don't and I see your little brother Atemi I haven't seen him in over a millennia my friend your still Pharaoh are you my friend and so is your little brother is he King Atem".Yami said "why yes Queen Serenity he is my queen in fact he's pharaoh just like me my queen and I never knew that Naruto of all people would be a prince of the moon but how do you know that he has the chance to live on this world if he died on the moon but how did he get here my queen."

Queen Serenity replied "yes I did send him here so he can live a better life and I didn't want to lose him but when I sent him here he was burden with the nine tailed fox but back in the moon kingdom he was so happy dancing with Princess Mindy I saw how happy he looked but on the day of his 17th birthday he got sick and died of a sickness but I felt sad when he died so I used the Sliver Crystal to sent his to this world and now that he's here he can start his life over again but now a new evil will appear to take him from here but I they won't cause I know that he knows one of the lunarian sword moves but he needs to harness the power of the sword If he's going to survive in this world".

Then she turned to Saskue and Sakura and then she walked up to them and she saw them she looked into there eyes and then she answered Prince Daniel son of princess Mars your powers are dormant but soon they'll awaken my prince and your mother will be proud of you and of your brother Prince Allen and you must protect my son Prince Serelor with all your might do you understand my young prince".

Saskue says "how do you know me and my older brother lady and how did you know that I'm the son of Princess Mars if I born here in Konoha with my older brother and not on Mars lady". Queen Serenity said "oh Saskue you know so much that your mother Princess Mars never told you that you and older brother are the reincarnations of Mars Princes Allen and Daniel of the Planet Mars the youngest son of Princess Mars and your older brother Is the heir to the throne to the kingdom of Mars Saskue and you must protect your prince my boy".

Then a symbol of the planet Mars appeared on Saskue's forehead and he now wears a sliver version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a dark blue armor and a sword in it's sheath with a jewel symbol of Mars on it and long black hair change from blackish blue to sliver black and when Sakura saw it she was stunned then she replied wait did you say that Saskue is the prince of Mars and the son of Princess Mars one of the Sailor Senshi's from the district of Juuban Sailor Mars miss and why does he have to protect Naruto for and why is Naruto your son lady.

Queen Serenity answered "because Princess Anna you are the cousin of princess Venus you and prince Daniel must protect my son prince Serelor and so does your brothers Prince Alex and Prince James and your half brother Prince Aaron all four of you are the cousins of Princess Venus you have to protect the prince".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Gaara and touched his forehead and a symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead and his long red hair turned from blood red to slivery red and he wears a gold version of prince Endymion's outfit with a dark sliver armor and sword in it's sheath and that when his brother and sister saw him.

then Queen Serenity "so this is Princess Anna's soul mate prince Jonathan the son of the Princess of Saturn and I can see it in his eyes that his mother will be very proud of her son and her other children Prince and Princess Matthew and Angel these three sand sib like you say are the reincarnations of the children of the Princess of Saturn and she'll be here soon but back in the moon kingdom Prince Jonathan fell in love with Princess Anna and they danced in the party that was held at the palace for the Sliver Alliance when all the rulers of the others planets gathered to form the Sliver Millennium and we had a guest and It was the Pharaoh of Egypt and his younger Identical twin brother and his sister and brothers Princess Marina, Prince Heero, and Prince Gean they appeared with there older Identical twin brothers Pharaohs Atem and Atemi to the Moon Kingdom for the formation of the Sliver Alliance and the Golden Alliance that was also be formed in the future when my daughter Princess Serena and her love be married and the birth of Crystal Tokyo will be formed and then the Princess of the Sun Kingdom will appear soon".

Then a symbol of the planet Saturn appeared on Gaara's head and now he wears a sky blue version of Prince Endymion's outfit with dark green armor with a green belt across the armor and a sword in It's sheath with a jewel of a symbol of Saturn on top and his long red hair changed from red to slivery red and when his brother and sister saw this they said "Gaara is that you baby bro whoa I didn't know look Kankuro don't you see him he's a prince of the Saturn and we didn't know that he was so what are we (huh)".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Temari and she replied "oh Princess Angel you and prince Matthew are just worried about Prince Jonathan cause he's Princess Anna's soul mate and you have a soul mate to Angel and his name's Prince Aaron and he's Princess Anna's half brother so you must know that I care about all my people but you need to find your mother Princess Angel and her name Is Princess Imari Princess of Saturn and your mother will be very proud of you Princess Angel and I know that your love for Prince Aaron is very strong and I know that you are the one to find true love and now to you all I warn you that there's a great evil coming one called Dark Light and it will appear soon you must be ready for it and you all know it wants the 6 chosen Duelists and their is one In this village who's a chosen duelist and It's the cousin of Princess Jupiter and his name's Prince Shawn and he's a Hyuga and he's one of them the other 6 chosen duelist's will arrive here soon but the other 2 are here and It's you and your brother King Atem you and Atemi are 2 of Chosen Duelist's that Dark Light wants but you and your brother must be protected at all costs".

Serelor answered but mom whys Atem and Atemi are of two of the 6 duelist's for mom and who are the other 5 chosen duelist's mom and where are they mom and when are they coming mom we need to know and you want to protect them and me mom".

Then she warned them about the Dark Light and then she told Princess Anna and Prince Daniel to take care of her son Prince Serelor and then she left thought that door.

Then Ash answered "what was all that about Sora what ever that was we'll know it for sure but right now we have to focus are actions on the first exams and that's what we need to do and fast". Sammy says "but big brother how are we going to stop this dark light if we don't know how and we need all the help we can get Ash and where are we going to this help big brother".

Ryou said Sammy's right Ash we need all the help we need but what if this affects the chunin exams Ash then we'll be putting these people in danger buddy".

So Ash and the others are getting ready for the exams and when the got there they saw the first teacher for the exam and it's Matt's older brother Alex and Alex replied "okay you guys it's time for the first exam and this is not a test this is a love exam you know what I mean a love exam which means you find a girl and you make love to her got it so let's get it on".

So the first exam went underway all of a sudden they saw six girls one has long black hair that's down to her waist and she wares a long sky blue dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress and a heart shaped locked with a picture of her new boyfriend Aster Phoenix In It then the other girl has long blue hair thats down to her waist she wears a long purple dress with a light pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and golden earing and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastian.

So third girl has long blond hair thats down to her waist with a green bow and she wears a long green dress with a light orange jacket and shoes to match the dress and bow and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Attictus. Then the forth girl has long brown hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long black dress with a silver jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Hassleberry and she has the Millennium bracelet on her wrist.

the leader has long blond hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long golden dress with a black jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a locket with a picture of her boyfriend and future daughter Darien and Rini the last five girls one has long blond hair that flows down to her back and she wears and long light green vest with all blue inside with blue jeans and boots to and the other girl has long aquamarine hair that flows down to her back and she wears a long aqua dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress the fifth girl has long black hair that flows down her waist and she wears a long blue dress with a light peach jacket and the shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Syrus in it and the last girl has long dark green hair that flows down her back and she wears a long orange dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and the last girl has long dark green hair that's down to her back and she wears a long dark blue dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress.

So Serena says "Is this for real guys were here in this place for this big exam I can't believe it I can't believe you have and aunt here Lita why didn't you tell us girl that your aunt's a ninja". Lita said you never asked me Serena cause your always asking me for things I don't know of but anyways why are we here for and what".

Just then a black cat with a crescent moon appeared and replied "now girls where here to find the moon prince and the twin pharaohs from this evil thats coming and you need to take this exam for cover we don't want them to know who we are yet and I scenes more scouts around this place you guys so be on your guard okay girls".

Ami answered "but Luna how are we going to find the moon princes and the twin pharaohs If we don't know where they are Luna maybe you and Artiums can figurer out something we can use to find them or what but we need a clue of sorts".

Then Mina saw a two boys with white hair one looks older and the other was younger so she walked up to them and says "so what's your name cutey and do you like this exams so are you identical twin brothers or what".

Ryou said "well my name's Ryou and this is my older identical twin brother Bakura and yes he's my yami and older twin brother and who are you miss do I know you or what".

Then Bakura walked up to Ryou and replied "hey who are you talking to baby bro you know that we have an exam to do so don't take so long and who's the babe she's not like Maria is she Ryou so come on baby bro let's go".

Mina answered "so this is your older identical twin brother why does he seem strange like if I knew him and his younger brother from somewhere maybe Luna might know who they are".

Lita was walking around seeing the other people taking the love exam when she walked up to a boy with a dog in his jacket and when she saw him she had a flashback of Crystal Tokyo where she saw herself and her love Hassleberry Neo King Judai's friend and loyal captain of the guards walking though the garden holding a baby in her arms and her new love next to her walking to the palace to join the queen and king and the others in the palace then the flashback dissapeared and she says "why do I feel like I know him it's like I've seen him before but why did I have that flashback of this dream for and why I got to tell Serena and the others and fast".

Then Kiba saw her and said "(huh)why does she stare at me like that for she know something or what but why does she know me for and why do I know her to".

Then the first exam ended and it became nightfall and then Brenda appeared and replied "okay all that pasted will go on the second exam which will start tomorrow morning so get some rest OK you guys".

**Well there you go in the next chapter will Naruto find out his dreams who he is and about his brother and sister and what will happen in the second exam find out and what's with the sailor scouts and will they be apart of the exam find out soon. **

Chapter 4

Prince Serelor's Dream

So Naruto when to eat some ramen and after he finish eating he went home and took a how shower and went to bed so in the middle of the night he had a strange dream that he was standing in a garden and saw his mother sister and brother so he had the dream.

_Flashback: Serena answered "Serelor what are you doing here little brother shouldn't you be in bed Serelor mother doesn't want you getting sick more then your are".Serelor says "but Serena I wanted to see the flowers big sis and you know that I don't want to miss the ball and where's Judai I haven't seen him around big sis so where is he Serena". _

_Serena said "he's with mother getting ready for the ball big bro and you know we're having guests __to big bro and we have to get ready Serelor so come on big bro"._

_So Serena and Serelor went to get ready for the ball so the the ball started then all the people and princesses from the other planets came to the ball and then he saw Queen Serenity sitting on her throne with Serena on her left and himself on the right and Judai in the middle of them then Queen Serenity stood up and replied welcome to the ball I Queen Serenity queen of the Moon Kingdom will like to welcome my new guests Pharaohs Atem and Atemi and there sibling Princess Marina, Prince Heero and there baby brother Prince Gean I hope you enjoy yourselves my king. Atem answered yes we will right little brother so let's go find a seat okay Atemi. _

_Atemi says "yes big brother and this will be one big party so let have some fun big bro but I think somethings wrong with the prince is he sick or what I don't know". _

_Just then Serelor started to cough really bad and then his mother said are you okay my son you look sick you should go to bed my son you don't look so good my son. _

_Serelor replied "I'm okay mother I need some water that's all but I need to be at this ball mom and I want to dance with Princess Mindy mom so I want to be here"._

Then one night while Serelor danced with princess Mindy in the big ball a guard came running in yelling in a panic and answered "my queen we're under attack my queen we have to evacuate everyone from the palace my queen and hurry my queen".

Queen Serenity says "who's attacking us general tell us who is it I want to know and we to fight this evil". Serena said "mother who's attacking us mom tell us we want to know me, Judai, and Serelor mom and why would someone attack us for mom and I'm scared mom".

Just then they heard a loud crash then they all ran outside and then they saw the negaverse and then they saw the generals of Queen Beryl and her master Queen Metialla then Queen Beryl replied "so queen Serenity so much for your kingdom I'll have the sliver crystal and the powers of the twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt once I get my hands on the twin pharaohs and you won't stop me from getting it and when I do you'll be powerless to stop me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and now my generals kill them all and spare the twin Pharaohs cause there coming with me so get them now!"

Queen Serenity answered "no Queen Beryl you won't get the powers of the Twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt and you'll never get them you monster and I won't let you hurt my kids you monster". Then Princess Serena and her brothers Princess Serelor and Judai ran though the palace saving the other people in the ball and when the found the Twin Pharaohs Serelor told Serena and Judai to take them out of there and then on of the generals attacked Serelor's baby brother Judai and then.

Serelor screamed "No Judai don't worry I'm coming baby bro I won't let them hurt you baby bro I'm coming Judai hang on".

Judai says "Serelor help me big bro please help me big brother you have to save me Serelor help me please big bro".

Then Serelor started to cough really bad and then he fell to the ground and that's when his sister Serena saw him on the floor so she ran up to him and she said "Serelor wake up little bro we need you please wake up Serelor get up don't leave us big bro someone help me my big brother won't wake up someone help me please anyone help me".

Then one of the guards ran up to the princess and replied "Princess Serena what happed here your majesty is something the matter my princess oh no Prince Serelor my prince are you alright my prince speak to us my prince we need you my prince".

Then Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion ran up to Serena and answered "oh no my son what happened to him Serena is something wrong with him my daughter please tell me Is he okay Serena".

End of Flashback

And that's when Naruto woke up and says whoa what a dream but what is that dream all about and what happened to me in that dream I don't know but maybe Suskue and Sakura might know and It's 8:00 oh no I'm late for the second exam I have to get there quick so Naruto made it to the second exam where he saw his teammates.

Then Ash said to Naruto "what's wrong with you buddy is something wrong with you dude you must be tensed or something but I think this exam will be tough and we need to find out about this dark light and fast before the dark light gets here and fast".

Sora replied "well I think we'll wait until the end of the second exam to get more clues and we need to finish this exam and then we move on to the preliminary rounds so we can get some more information about the dark light".

Meanwhile someone was watching them for another part of village sitting on his chair looking at his tarot cards and answered "soon this village will see the light and when they do all will bow down to the light and all I need is the 6 chosen Duelists and when I have them I'll be the most powerful on ever and now I'll join this exam so lets see I see the moon card and the fool card and the hero card the Millennium card well I see that this village will be mine".

Meanwhile in Duel Academy we see our slifer hero Jaden Yuki and his friends are getting ready for the duel exam when Jaden got a letter from his uncle and It says: "_Dear Jaden It's me Your uncle Kakashi I'm writing to you cause your Invited to take the chunin exam and I want you to come with your friends Jaden and I know that you want to be in on this and you will my nephew and I'll pick you and your friends up tomorrow okay Jaden and I hope to see you my nephew and tell Syrus I said hi your Uncle Kakshi"._

Syrus said "hey Jay you got a letter and It's says that your invited to join the chunin exam and so are we Jay so are you going (huh) are you Jay and I heard that Konaha is so cool and I always wanted to be a ninja Jay."

Jaden replied well dud Syi you know that I want to and I'm going Syi cause I want to see my uncle Syi I haven't see my Uncle Kakashi in 9 years Syi you have to see him he's the best ninja ever but why would he send me a letter for and why.

Then Chazz came with Alexis and the others and answered "well what do we have here (huh) slacker and let me guess a letter from your mom a slacker so are you going to tell me who sent it to you Jaden".

Jaden says "ha ha very funny and you know that my uncle sent me this letter saying that he wants me to bring all of you guys to the chunin exams in Konoha and that's where my Uncle Kakashi lives and he's really nice but I don't know why he reads those books for and why but then again I don't want to know anyways let's get packing you guys the ferry leaves tomorrow okay guys".

Alexis said "that's so cool I can bring Jasmin and Mindy with me and I bet Attcius would love this to be a ninja and I tell him about It Jay but when do we leave Jay".

Jaden replied "I asked chancellor Sheppard if we could and he said yes so we leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp you guys so let's get packing you guys".

So Jaden and his friends started to pack for the trip to Konoha for the chinin exams so Jaden's in his dorm packing his stuff for the chunin exam he looked at the leaf headband that his uncle sent him and he tied around his arm and after he finish packing his stuff he fell asleep so Jaden fell into a deep sleep and he has a flashback that he saw himself standing in a garden of white roses and there he saw his mom his twin sister and his older brother Serelor walking into the palace for the party.

Flashback:Queen Serenity walked up to her son and answered "Judai where are you my son I've been looking for you my son you need to get ready for the ball my son your brother and sister are waiting for you Judai".

Judai says "coming mother and why do I come to this party for mom I don't like parties mom you know that but what's with all the people mom and I know this party is for the forming of the Sliver Alliance but why do I have to be there mom".

Serenity said my son the princess of the Sun Kingdom is here to my son and your going to love her my son cause she's the one for you my son and I know that you're not ready for this alliance of our kingdoms Judai but your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy of the Planet Jupiter to be King of the Moon and your sister Serena will be married to Prince Endymion in the future to form Crystal Tokyo and you'll be married in the future my so to form Golden Cairo my son but I want you to be happy my son and your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy in the future to form Crystal Kohona my son and I want you to be happy my son okay Judai".

Then Serena and Serelor walked up to their mother and brother and replied "mother what's going on here mother is something wrong here mom and all of the princesses of the other planets are here mom".

Serenity answered "thank you my daughter where are they Serena so we can greet them my daughter so come my children we'll meet them so let's go my children we mustn't be late Serelor Serena Judai let's go".

So Queen Serentiy and her three children Serelor, Serena, and Judai walked into the palace with their mother and their mother sat in her throne and her three children sat on their own thrones Serelor on the right side of his mother Serena on the left side of her mother and Judai in the right side of Serelor.

So Queen Serenity stood up from her throne and says "welcome to the Moon Kingdom my guests I Queen Serenity queen of the moon kingdom am happy because I'm going to form the Sliver Alliance and all the planets are gather here for this event and now I'll welcome my guests the Twin Pharaohs King Atem and his younger Identical twin brother King Atemi and their other siblings Princess Marina, Prince Heero and Prince Gean".

Then all of a sudden something terrible happened on of the guards ran into the palace said "my queen we're under attack the queen of the negaverse is attacking us we must get everyone out of here and fast before it's to late my queen let's go".

Queen Serenity replied "yes we must get everyone out of here and fast so come on everyone let's go it's not safe here I know a place we can hide my guests".

Then Serena ran to her mother with her brothers Serelor and Judai and that's when they saw Queen Beryl she answered "what do you want with this place you witch you don't have any place here you witch so get lost now".

Queen Beryl looked up at Princess Serena and her two brothers and says "well well if it's little princess Serena and her two brothers I never knew you have two brothers but I know that your mother never told me that your have a twin brother and an older brother who's the heir to the throne of the moon kingdom but he's to sick to run it so I'll do him a favor and get rid of it for him by killing him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and then the Sliver Crystal and the power of the Twin Pharaoh will be mine and no one will stop me when I take over the whole universe ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha".

Serelor said "I will you witch and never hurt my family again you fucking bitch do you hear me leave my family alone do you hear me witch and you'll never get your hands on my birthright you bitch do you hear me never"!

Judai replied "big brother what are you doing you can't fight her big bro she'll kill you Serelor and mother doesn't want you to get killed big bro please don't do this Serelor I can't let you get hurt your sick remember big bro".

Serelor answered I have to Judai as long as I'm heir to the throne of the moon kingdom she'll never get my birthright the Sliver Crystal which is my birthright she'll be history and I'll come back safe okay Judai so don't worry about me okay little bro so wish me luck Judai".

So Serelor ran up to the evil queen with his sword and killed one of Queen Beryl's generals with his sword and then someone got behind him and stabbed him in the back and then Judai ran to his older brother and he screamed "Serelor no big bro don't die you can't leave big bro please live big bro I can't lose you big bro please live big bro".

Serelor started to cough up blood while holding his chest saying "Judai I'm sorry little brother but I won't make it tell Serena and mom that I'm sorry for everything little brother and take care of Serena for me will you Judai".

So Judai walked up to his older brother and held him and he started to cry for the loss of his older brother and then he looked up at Queen Beryl and said how could you monster I'll kill you for this and when I do you won't see the light of day you witch I'll kill you for this so bring it on you witch and It's time to get your game on lady and I really mean it bitch so come on and bring it on now"!

So prince Judai ran twords the evil queen and almost killed her when he got hurt and that's when Jaden woke up said "whoa what a dream but what does it mean does It mean I got to find out what this dream means and fast but I better not tell anyone about my dreams".

End of Flashback

So in the morning Jaden got ready for the trip to Kohona for the chunin exams so Jaden Is waiting for his friends to arrive here and then Syrus and the others appered and replied "hey Jay what's up are okay buddy you look a little sad Jay is something the matter Jay why are you so sad for Jay".

Jaden answered "oh hey Syi I didn't see you there I was just thinking that's all Syi so are you ready for this trip are you buddy and It's going to be so cool to be a ninja Syi and I can't believe that I'm related to a ninja the copy ninja the famous Kakashi Hatake and I can't believe that he invited all of us to join in on the chunin exam so what are you waiting for let's go you guys".

So Jaden and the others got on the ferry boat and left for Kohona but when they got there they saw Jaden's uncle and Jaden ran up to his uncle and says hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle long time no see (huh) did we miss the first exam uncle did we and where's the second exam's held Uncle Kakashi do you know where uncle. Kakashi said in the Forest of Death that's where the second exam is held Jaden and are you and your friends ready my nephew and I'll take you there okay Jaden.

So Jaden and the others went to the Forest of Death with Jaden's Uncle but when they got there they saw a lot of ninjas there and Hassleberry replied hey Sarge I see a lot of solders Sarge and I think I see someone sarge and what do we do here sarge sit here with are platoon Sarge or what.

Jaden answered I don't know Hassleberry we have to find out what's going on here guys and fast and I know that there others here to but what I don't get is that who are these other people and I don't know who they are you guys.

Then Lita ran up to her friends and says hey guys I just had a flashback about the Moon Kingdom when me and my love are walking though the garden with a baby in my arms and I saw a boy with a dog in his jacket and then I had the vision you guys what does it mean Luna do you know what it is Luna.

Luna said well I don't know really but I think you found the reincarnation of your son Jeremy Lita and this Kiba boy you saw is your son back in the moon kingdom. Then Mina walked to Luna and replied I saw two identical twin boys and they looked like I met them somewhere Luna do you know who they are Luna and the second one looked nice but other brother is so mean like something bothering him Luna. Luna answered well Mina those two brothers you just saw


	2. Chapter 2 The Twin Pharaohs

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh Gx , YuYuHakusho and Sailor Moon but I wish I did and this Is a crossover for those who would like to know.**

**Summary****:****This is a crossover: So Sakura will find her new love and will Ash and his **

**friends help Sakura find her new love and yes her new love is Ash's childhood friend Gaara and will Ash get his first badge at the Millennium Gym find out and what new suprises awaits Ash and his friends when Ash's reunited with his childhood friend Gaara find out and please give me a review for this new story of mine. **

**Sakura's****New****Love**

**By Michelle Velez**

**Hey this is my first crossover ever with 8 different shows and 1 video game all put together but It's more about Naruto then the others but In this chapter is our hero Ash he's the main person in this story but things start to get cool for our hero and his friends so read and review okay.**

** Chapter**** 1**

The Three Sand Ninja

Long ago in a town far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum and he's 17 yrs old and he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he has blue eyes so he has a long dark blue vest with all sky blue inside and he wore black boots with it but his body is very built and he has his pikachu on top of his shoulder and he stood on a cliff overlooking the land and the wind blew though his hair.

So Ash has younger brother named Sammy and he's 16 yrs old so he has long purple hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long light blue vest with all green inside and his eyes are aqua so he wore boots to but he looks more like his dad and he's also built just like his brother Ash and he's standing next his older brother on the cliff with the wind blowing though his hair.

But his secret was the one thing that make him different from his brother cause when Sammy was 3 yrs old he started to play with his puppets in his room and that's when Ash found out that he can use his chrakra to manipulate his puppets.

So one day when Ash was laying on his bed and he was looking at a picture of his childhood friend so he was saying to himself "_why man why did I have to leave we were having so much fun buddy and I hope to see you again Gaara and why did It have to be this way Gaara and I to see you someday buddy and when I do we'll be friends again and I you to meet my new friend Sora and he's the best to Gaara so I miss you buddy"._

Just then his mom walked In and said "oh Ash are you okay honey are you sick or something and this letter came for you Ash I hope you read It okay Ash and I know that you miss Gaara but we have to leave son and I didn't know that It would hurt you that bad Ash so don't worry you'll see Gaara again okay hunny".

"

Ash replied a letter who's it from mom I want to know and why would someone send me a letter for well I guess I'll have to read It to find out". So Ash reads the letter and the letter states "_Dear Ash I know that you miss your friend but I want to know how your doing and I know that you miss your childhood friend very much Ash and I have something for you and your brother Sammy and I want you to know little bro that I miss you to and I live in Konoha and I like It here and my teammates say hi you know who I mean little bro Neji and Lee so I hope to see you soon. your sister Tenten"._

So Ash walked out of his room and sat on the couch in the living room and he opened the gift that his sister Tenten sent him and Sammy but when he opened It It was a headband with the leaf on it then Ash thought to himself _why would Tenten send us this for and why mom didn't tell us that we had two sisters and one half brother to begin with I better ask mom if she know that we have two sisters and one half brother. _

So Ash asked his mom why did they have a sister who lives very far away in Konoha and why she didn't tell them this. So Nina answered "oh Ash why would you ask me that for and yes you do have a sister two of them and no they weren't born in Suna like you and Sammy were in fact they were born along with your half brother in Konoha where I was from but your father was from Suna and from 5,000 years back as one of the Pharaoh's priests and wore the Millennium Ring around his neck and that's when we first met in Suna but that's when the 4th Kazekage was still running the sand village but I lived in Konoha with your great grandfather who's the 3rd Hokage who ruled the village of Konoha and that's when I gave birth to your sisters Tenten and Sakura and your half brother Shikamaru and I know that you wanted to know about your uncle and that's all I know okay Ash".

Ash says "what other secret mom you didn't tell me that you had another secret what Is It mom tell me I need to know and why would keep this from me mom and why I don't know what's going on with me I keep on having this pain every time I'm in my room mom".

Nina said "well Ash this is why I'm going to tell your the second secret to you is because when I pregnant with you your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you my son and It's the younger brother of shukaku It was the spirit of a brother to the former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle and I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to get hurt Ash but I know that you must feel so bad to know the truth my son so can you forgive me Ash".

Ash replied "mom how could you keep this secret from me and why didn't you tell me I was a sand ninja and why do I have a demon inside me so your telling me that I can minpluate the sand just like my childhood friend Gaara and what's with this tattoo on my forehead and does it mean love".

Nina answered "yes Ash It does but you also have a gourd on your back to Ash so that's all the information I wanted to tell you Ash so I hope you be careful on your journey okay Ash".

So Ash walked out the door to his house and walked down to the road that leads to Professor Oak's lab so Ash was on his way to Oak's lab when he saw Sammy running to him answering "Ash wait for me big bro I want to come to big bro so wait for me Ash and why are you running so fast big bro so wait".

Ash says "whoa slow down Sammy I know that your waiting for me but don't run so hard okay Sammy and here this is for you Sammy and I have one to little bro and It's from our big sister Tenten so why don't you wear it okay Sammy".

Sammy said "did you say our big sister Tenten I didn't know that we had sisters Ash so where does she live big bro can you tell my Ash please big bro". Ash replied "well Sammy she lives in Konoha a village very far away from here and it's hidden in the leaves and yes we have a grandfather a great grandfather and he's the 3rd Hokage of that village so that's all Sammy".

So Ash and Sammy are walking to Professor Oak's lab when Kari ran up to them and answered "Ash It's me Kari your girlfriend you wouldn't forget about me would you baby and where are you going Ash and can I come with you Ash baby".

So this is Kairi Ash's girlfriend she has long red hair that's down to her waist and wears a long blue dress with a green jacket and shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locked with Ash's picture in it and a gold chain with Ash's name in diamonds on it and she has blue eyes and she's 16 yrs old and she controls the wind with her big fan.

Then Ash says "well Kairi sure you can come with us and when we get to Professor Oak's lab we know why he sent for us okay Kari so let's go you guys". but when they got to Professor Oak's lab they walked inside and saw Tracy walking up to them and said "oh Ash you made it Professor Oak's waiting for you Ash and he also called Sora and the others here to okay Ash so good luck Ash".

So Ash, Sammy, and Kairi walked into Professor Oak's lab and then Professor Oak replied "ah Ash I'm glad your here I have so good news for you Ash it seems that your looking for your childhood friend right Ash and you want to know where he is well Ash I do know where he's going and I think you better get over there and fast cause I just got a call from nurse Joy over in Veridian City Ash and she needs your help so Ash you and the other better get there soon okay Ash and I heard that you have two sisters and one half brother what's her name Ash".

Ash answered "her name's Tenten Professor Oak and we're on are way let's go your guys okay". Sora says "right Ash let's hit It and fast come on guys let's get a move on It". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn left Professor Oak's lab and made their way to Veridian City to find Ash's childhood friend Gaara but on there way to Veridian City they saw a balloon that looks like mewoth and then they saw Team Rocket and then Sammy says to them "we don't have time for your stupid motto you monsters we have to go some place so your not getting my brother's pikachu so buzz off".

Jessie said "now wait just a minute there boy what do you mean buzz off well for your information kid were headed to Veridian City to you know and no were not here to steal pikachu so there and I have someone to see so ha".

Ash replied "so Jessie can you take us to Veridian City in your balloon so can you Jessie we really need to get there and fast. Jessie answered well sure Ash and I have to meet someone there to you know". So this is Jessie she's 19 yrs old and she has long red hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long green dress with a yellow jacket and shoes to match her dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Sephiroth picture in it and a gold chain with Sephiroth name in rubies.

So Ash and the others went in to the balloon and they flew off to Veridian City but when they got there they saw the whole place was destroyed and then Max walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was hiding with her Chancey and then Max says "hey you guys I found Nurse Joy you guys come quick I think she's hurt and needs help so come on you guys".

Then Ash and the others ran over to where Nurse Joy was laying on the ground and then Ash said "Nurse Joy are you okay speak to me are you okay Nurse Joy speak to us what happened here who did this".

Nurse Joy replied "It was terrible just terrible Ash I saw them there were three of them the first one was a girl with long blond hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 19yrs old and she wore a long aqua dress with a gold jacket with shoes that matches the dress and she has a big fan on her back and around her neck she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend and a gold chain with the name of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend in diamonds and then I saw her brothers one has long brown hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long white vest with all purple inside and he wore boots with it and his eyes are brown and then he carries a puppet on his back and and he's 18 yrs old the last one was their younger brother he has long blood red hair that's down to his waist covering his gourd and he wore a long black vest with all yellow inside and he wore boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and his eyes are aqua with black rims around his eyes and I saw his tattoo on his forehead It the same one you have Ash".

"So he gabbed me and he told me that he's looking for his childhood friend and he's been looking for him and I told I don't know what your talking about and he answered If your don't tell me where my friend is I'll kill you and destroy this whole place you got that and then he started to destroy the whole Pokemon Center and that's when you guys found me and now he's headed to Lavender Town to find my sister you guys have to get there before they do please Ash save my sister Ash your our only hope Ash.

Ash says "don't worry Nurse Joy we'll help you right guys so let's go so we're on are way to Lavender Town so let's go". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James got into the balloon and they flew off the Lavender town but when they got there they saw officer Jenny standing in front of the door to the Pokemon Center and when she saw Ash and the others she said "Ash I'm glad your here I just got word from my sister in Veridian City that the Pokemon Center over there was destroyed and that Nurse Joy was safe did you guys have anything to do with this Ash".

Ash replied "no we just came from there a hour ago but I think I know who to call for help and I think I can find her soon so here goes nothing". So Ash pulled out a pokeaball and a Pokemon came out of it and It was his pigey so Ash tied a note on its leg and the pigey flew off to Konoha to find Ash's sister Tenten so Ash waited for pigey to come back when they saw a girl with long blond hair flowing down her back and she's 20 yrs old and she wore a long peach dress with a red jacket and shoes to match so she walked up to Ash and answered so your Ash Ketchum of Suna right and I heard about you do you duel.

Ash says "uh no miss and who are you and what's your name so do you have a name or what and I don't really know you". She said "so you want to know my name right well It's Mai Valentine and I live in Domino City so I came to see my friend Jessie do you know where she is Ash do you know where she Is (huh) Hun". Jessie answered "well well well If it isn't my friend Mai Valentine long time no see girlfriend how's your boyfriend you know who I mean Mai".

Mai says "you mean Joey he's fine so how's James is he fine or what and I saw the ad in the Pokemon Center about a gym battle at a new gym Joey told me that there's a new gym that looks like the Millennium Puzzle but It's called the Millennium Gym and all the best trainers go there to fight against the gym leaders of that gym and they say that the gym leaders are twin brothers and their called the Twin Pharaohs so I think you should check It out Ash".

Just then they saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and It was Temari and when she walked up to Ash she saw him and said "Ash Is that you look at you look how much you've grown I can't believe It Ash after all these years wow look at you now a Pokemon trainer so who are they friends of your buddy". Ash replied "Temari Is that your girl I haven't seen your In 5 years Temari how's your brothers are they fine and I want to see Gaara is he with you buddy".

Temari answered "why yes he is he's been looking for your for 7years Ash and I think he's right here". So Gaara walked up to Ash and hugged him and "says Ash is that you buddy look at you your built just like me Ash and I haven't seen you in 7 years Ash where have you been buddy and you didn't tell me that you had two sisters and a half brother Ash and what's her name (huh) buddy so where Is your older sisters at Ash".

Ash said "hey Gaara I want you to meet my friend Sora he's from the Destiny Islands with my girlfriend Kairi and my other friend Riku and my sister lives in Konoha do you know where that is Gaara well do you buddy". Then Sora walked up to Gaara and replied "hey you must be Ash's childhood friend right well I'm his new best friend and I want to be your friend to so can we be your friend Gaara can we you know me, Riku and Kairi so can we buddy".

Gaara answered "sure any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine but can I be your friend to Sora and I want to be Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn Jessie, James and Mai's friends to so can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can buddy so why do you ask me that for Gaara I don't understand why so why did you come here for buddy and we're headed for the Millennium Gym so I can get my Millennium Badge".

Then Sora asked Mai a question and Mai said "what is It Sora do you want to ask me something about the Millennium Gym and their leaders so ask away Sora what do you want to know about It". Sora replied "did you say gym leaders what do they look like Mai and do you know them or what".

This is Sora he's Ash's best friend he has long brown hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long green vest with all blue inside and he's 17 years old and has a girlfriend named Misty and he has a heart shaped locket with Misty's picture inside and a gold chain with Misty's name in rubies.

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Max, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, Mai, Temari and her brothers left for the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City but on their way to Fuchsia City Ash saw his pigey with something on it's beak and It was a headband that had a leaf on it and a note tied to It so Ash took the headband the read the note and It was from his big sister Tenten and she wore to him saying.

_"__Dear Ash it's me Tenten your big sister I got your letter and you told me that you needed my __help well little bro and I see you found Gaara that's great so are you coming to Konoha for the __Chunin Exam little bro and I want to see you there little bro so see ya your sister Tenten. PS Neji and Lee says hi and so does my teacher". _Ash answered "what's the chunin exams Temari do you know what it is Temari my sister Tenten wants me to go over there and compete over there for but I don't know what It is really buddy so can you tell me Temari can you".

Temari says "why sure Ash let me explain It to you okay buddy the Chunin exam is an exam to see how powerful your justu can be when your fighting with other ninjas from other villages I think It's like a Pokemon battle but only without Pokemon just with your team and you have to have a team and you know Ash that I have a team with me right now buddy".

Ash said "so who's on your team buddy do you know Temari well do you I want to know". Temari replied well Ash It's me and my brothers you know how this whole thing goes buddy so let's go then shall we buddy".

So Ash and the others are walking down the road that leads to Fuchsia City when they saw a young woman with long black hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 22 yrs old so she wore a long orange dress with a white jacket and shoes to match the dress and "She answered are you Ash Ketchum of Suna I want to know If your him so can you tell me are you him".

Ash says "yes I'm him who are you lady and do I know you or what and where are you from lady and I want to know lady". So Brock ran up to her and took her hand and kissed It and then Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her and then Sammy started to laugh at them.

She said "my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm from Konoha I came to see you cause I know your sisters and one of her teammates Is the cousin of one of my students and do you know his name Ash do you I want to know so I came here with my students to find out the name of my student's cousin so can you tell me his name".

Ash replied "well Kurenai his name is Neji and he's my sister Tenten's teammate and friend I guess and why do you want to know his name for and why I mean do you know his cousin or not". Kurenai answered "why yes I do and she here with me right now with her teammates and you'll see her very soon Ash and I hope you'll be friends with her Ash".

Just then Ash saw a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he's 18 yrs old so he wears a long red vest with all orange inside and boots with it and a girl with long blue and black hair mixed in that flows down to her waist and she wore a sky blue dress with a pink jacket and shoes that matches with the dress and she's 16 yrs old and the last one Is a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long black vest with all brown inside and he wears boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and he wears glasses to and then the first boy walked up to Ash and he says "hey what's your name dude and I saw you looking at my dog what you like him or what and what's that on your shoulder a rat or what I don't know why we bother with this dude I don't even like him Kurenai I just don't think he's in our league to be a genin like us or something like that so let's go already".

Ash said "hey wait just a minute there pal who do you think you are talking to me like that and this is my pikachu for your information pal and you think I'm not in your league well think again pal cause I was one of the top 16 in the indigo plateau and the orange league champion and the joto league champion and the sliver conference champ and now I'm going of the Millennium Badge at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and after that I'm entering in the Chunin Exam so buzz off pal and after that I'm entering the Battle City Turney".

He replied "hey for your information my name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and how dare you talk to me like that punk and I should teach you a lesson you'll never forget boy so get ready for a trashing boy cause here we come right Akamaru".

So Ash was just about to get hurt by Kiba when pikachu jumped up into the air and thunder shocked Kiba and Akamaru and that's when Kurenai stopped Kiba from hurting Ash and then Ash answered "pikachu stop don't hurt them okay Pikachu and we need to get to Fuchsia City with them pikachu so don't hurt them okay buddy". Pikachu says pika pika.

Then she walked up to Ash and said "how do you know my cousin Neji have you seen him before young man and I thank your for stopping your pikachu from hurting my teammate Kiba so what's your name young man and I want to know It".

Ash replied "well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna but I want to know your name miss so can you tell me your name and the name of the boy with the glasses what's his name miss".

She answered "well my name's Hinata Hyuga and this is my friend Shino Aburame so you already met my teacher Kurenai did you Ash so where are you going now Ash so can we come with you guys or what can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can Hinata but why did you ask me about your cousin Neji for Hinata and I don't know a whole lot about him but if you ask me I could find out from my sister Tenten".

So Ash, Sammy, Kari, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Mai all left for Fuchsia City but on their way there they saw a helicopter with the logo of KC on it and then they saw someone come out of the chopper and It was a boy with long light brown hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long white vest with all black inside and boots and he has the same logo on his vest by the collar and he's 18 yrs old and then his older brother came out next so he has long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long blue green vest with all Fuchsia inside and he's 23 yrs old and then 2 young boys came out of the chopper one has long black hair that flows down to his waist so he wears a long gold vest with all purple inside and boots with it and he's 14 yrs old and the other one with long sea green hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long purple vest with all white inside and boots with it and he's 13 yrs old.

So the older brother walked up to Ash and said "say kid what's up and where are you going kid we want to know and I don't think you can beat them in a Pokemon battle cause my nephews will tear your Pokemon apart if you face them kid and you know what kid they show no Mersey boy so good luck boy".

Ash replied "hey pal I don't know who you are but I'm going to beat the gym leaders of that gym and get myself the Millennium Badge rather you like it or not pal and I don't like you pal so what's your name pal or your not going to tell me are you pal".

He answered "well pal for your information my name's Charlie and this is my younger Identical twin brother Seto and these two little kids are my kid brothers Mokuba and Noah so there and you think you can beat them we'll see right my little bro".

Seto says "right big brother If this kid thinks he can beat my sons for the Millennium Badge well he better get more training If he's going to beat my sons for that badge come on Mokuba, Noah let's leave these losers to there doom are you coming big brother".

Charlie says "right Seto and see ya later losers wait for me Seto your not going to leave me with these losers are you Seto". Mai said "the nerve of that jerk how can he be so smug and rude to Ash like that I mean he going to get It when Ash gets his hands on him It's curtains for him and his smug self". Gaara replied "I hate my cousin and I'll kill him for this and he will beg for Mersey when I get my hands on him".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are on there way to Fuchsia City for Ash's first badge but when they got to Fuchsia City they stayed at the Pokemon center so they entered the Pokemon center and saw Nurse Joy and then Ash answered "Nurse Joy It's me Ash Ketchum from Suna and I came here to win my first badge at the Millennium Gym Nurse Joy and I can't wait for It Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy says "well Ash the Millennium Gym is the most powerful gym on earth and the gym leaders are Identical twin brothers but I don't know their names or there ages Ash but why do you want to win that badge for Ash I don't think It's that easy Ash but I wish you well".

Ash said "can we spend the night here In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy can we need a place to stay for the night so can we". Nurse Joy replied "why yes you can Ash we have a room all ready for you and your friends Ash so why don't you head for the Millennium Gym for your Pokemon battle Ash and good luck".

So Ash and his friends left for the Millennium Gym but when they got there they saw the gym and they walked inside and they saw two thrones at the end of the wall and on the floor was the arena and the inside looked like an Egyptian palace with pictures and servants and priests and everything but then they saw a young girl with long brown hair that's down to her waist and she wore a long pink dress with a fuchsia jacket and shoes to match with the dress and she's 17yrs old and she walked up to Ash and answered "so you must be my friend's cousin what's your name kid and I want to know so I can tell my friends okay boy".

Ash says "my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and how do you know my cousin are you his friend and what's your name and the name of my cousin I need to know his name and yours as well lady". She said my name's Tea and your cousin's name is Duke and he's been looking for you for 5 years Ash and how's your sisters are they doing fine and where do they live Ash".

Ash replied "they live in Konoha and Duke's been looking for me where is he Tea I want to see him me and Sammy so where is he Tea and why does this gym looks like an Egyptian palace for Tea and why".

Tea answered "It's cause of the gym leaders and Duke is with them right now and you came here for a Pokemon battle are you Ash well you have to wait for tomorrow to battle them so feel free to spend the night with me Ash".

Ash says "thanks but no thanks we're spending the night at the Pokemon center so thanks anyways Tea so see ya tomorrow Tea".

So in the middle of the night Sora woke up when he heard someone screaming and then he got out of bed and ran to the Millennium Gym and when he got there he saw Tea with her back against the wall and she saw Sora and ran up to him and said "oh Sora it was terrible horrible I saw it with my own eyes this kid with long blood red hair and his cold jade orbs looking at the twins brothers like he was going to kill them and I heard him say to the twins brothers If you don't let my childhood friend Ash win then I'll kill you were you stand you got that my nephews oh Sora now the twin brothers have to let Ash win if they don't they'll be killed by Ash's childhood friend Sora you have to warn the others and fast and I'll warn Joey and Duke so go Sora".

So Sora and Tea ran to different places Sora ran back to the Pokemon Center and Tea ran to the room where the Joey and Duke are staying with the twin brothers and when Duke saw Tea out of breath he replied "Tea what's wrong is something the matter Tea and did you find my cousin Ash".

Tea answered "yes but how's the twins are they okay and I met your cousin Ash and his friends but I hope Sora got to Ash and the others Duke cause I don't want to see Sora get hurt in any way Duke and where's Joey Isn't he with you when the twins got attacked by that boy Duke. Duke says no Tea I haven't seen him I better find him find him and fast before he get's hurt or worse".

So Duke ran off to find Joey and then Tristan walked in and saw Tea with the twins and then Tristan said "what happed to the twins Tea and this place is a mess and what's with all this sand all over the place Tea and where did Duke go Tea I saw him run down the hall to find Joey and where did Joey go Tea".

Just then one of the twins replied to Tea "he went out for a while and but he'll be back soon Tea so don't worry and who were you talking to I heard you talking to a boy and who's was he Tea we want to know me and my older identical twin brother so who was It I need to know Tea".

Tea answered "his name's Sora and he's the friend of the Pokemon trainer who came to battle you two for the Millennium Badge and he's pretty tough buddy so you have to let him win or his childhood friend will kill both of you buddy". Meanwhile Sora was running back to the Pokemon Center to warn the others but when he got there he saw May sleeping and went to wake her up and says 'May wake up we have a big problem here May I heard Tea screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and she told me everything that happened May and we have to find Ash and quick and hurry wake up the others now May and hurry".

So May and Sora went and woke up the others and went to find Ash so Ash was sitting on the roof looking at the sky saying to himself "_I don't get It I have a big Pokemon battle and now how can I win against those two twin brothers I mean are they tough or not what do you think Pikachu we better get back inside okay pikachu"._

So Ash and pikachu walked back into the Pokemon center just then he got a letter from his mother and It states "_Dear: Ash I'm writing to you because I need to tell you something very important cause you need to know that I kept a secret from you for 9 years and I didn't tell you about but I need you to know that you have another sister and she lives in Konoha and her name Is Sakura and she your baby sister and your also have a half brother and his name is Shikamaru and he's your half brother and you have three cousins one who lives in Domino City and two who lives In Konoha and their names are Itachi and Saskue so I hope you win your match tomorrow okay Ash so good luck. Your Mom Nina". _

Then Ash saw Kari and he ran up to her and said 'hey Kairi what's going on here I heard someone screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and I saw Sora running into the gym but why I don't know what's going on here but why is everyone's awake for Kairi and what's going on here Kairi".

Kairi replied "Ash didn't you hear someone tried to kill the gym leaders of the Millennium Gym and Sora went to see what was happening over there Ash so let's get some rest okay Ash".

**I hope you people like this chapter I worked hard on this one but we just found out that Ash has 2 sisters, 1 half brother and 3 cousins and now Ash is on his way to the Millennium Gym to win his first badge from the Twin Pharaohs so read on and review my new chapter okay.**

**Hey It's me again and I'm back to tell you that Ash's going to win his first badge thanks to his childhood friend Gaara so read on dudes.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Twin Pharaohs**

So the next morning Ash and his friends set off for the Millennium Gym so when they got in they saw Tea and she answered "so Ash are you here for your match today buddy so you need to get ready for you match okay buddy so here we go buddy good luck".

Then Tristan walked to the middle of the arena and he says "and now for the match this is for the Millennium Badge and the challenger all the way from Suna Ash Ketchum and now the moment you've been waiting of the leaders of the Millennium Gym the twin brothers Twin Pharaohs from Domino City and my best friends Pharaoh Yami and Pharaoh Yugi".

So Ash looked up at the thrones and he saw two people sitting on the thrones the older Identical twin brother he's 20 yrs old and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so he wears a long golden vest with all sliver inside and he wears boots with it and the younger Identical twin brother he's 18 yrs and he wears a long sliver vest with all gold inside and he wears boots with it and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so this is a two on one battle each trainer will use three Pokemon only the challenger can change his Pokemon now let the battle begin.

So the match began when Kari asked Brock a question about the match and he said "I think that Yugi has the better advantage Kari but Ash can win this match and come out the winner but we never know If he loses Kari". Sora replied "your wrong Brock I know Ash he wouldn't lose to those losers so have faith in him he's going to win for sure you guys".

Ash was struggling to fight back but their Pokemon were just to strong for him to beat then he thought to himself "_oh man I'm toast for sure I can't beat these guys I need help and fast and I'm only down to two Pokemon so I have to make this one count so here goes nothing"._

Ash answered "go squrtle I choose you come on squrtle you can do It you can beat those two I know you can buddy so use your water gun now".

Yugi says "ha you think you can beat me and my older Identical twin brother just try boy your going down Ash rather you like It or not punk now cindaquill use your flamethrower now. Ash said squrtle duck down and use dig now and don't get hurt buddy so use It now"!

Yami replied "to late your squrtle is gone what are you going to do now boy you might as well bow down to us boy". Charlie answered "ha poor Ash he's only down to one Pokemon what's he going to do about It now hey Yugi finish it now he doesn't have any Pokemon left so hurt his squrtle now my nephew".

Yugi says "right Uncle Charlie you got it so say goodbye to your squrtle Ash now cindaquill use overheat on squrtle now". Ash said no squrtle oh man squrtle are you okay buddy you need to rest in your pokeaball so in you go so it's all up to you pikachu buddy you think you can beat those guys buddy". Pikachu replied pika pika.

Then Sora answered "Ash don't give up you only have one Pokemon left and I think you can use It here use starlie it faster than cindaquill in the air and so use pikachu for later when they only have one Pokemon each I know how powerful Yugi's Pokemon is but Yami's isn't attack Yami's Pokemon first then go after Yugi's Pokemon later but first focus on Yami's Pokemon first okay buddy".

Ash says right Sora I got to find out how weak are Yami's Pokemon that's It if I use starlie to attack one of Yami's Pokemon then I'll have a chance to hurt him bad okay pikachu you sit this one out come on out starlie I choose you okay starlie you see his Pokemon attack his jiggly puff now with razor wind now starlie".

Temari screamed "go Ash you can beat him don't let that jerk beat you down you'll win for sure buddy so beat him down boy you hear that my nephews your going down baby".

Tea replied "oh no I knew this was bad Joey I don't think their going to make it out alive cause If they don't let Ash win then his childhood friend's gonna kill them Joey we have to stop the match and fast". Joey answered "are you nuts Tea if we stop the match who'll win Tea they need to win this match hey Yami don't let that boy scare you he's only bluffing you hurt him now and you to Yugi hurt him now".

Duke says "hey Joey don't be mean to my cousin like that and Tea's right we have to stop this match right now before they get hurt by my cousin's childhood friend the sand dude and I'll go tell Tristan to stop the match right now before this goes out of hand you guys".

So Duke ran up to Tristan and told him to stop the match but Tristan told him that he can't just then Yugi couldn't move cause of the sand and then he saw who It was It his Uncle Gaara and then Yugi said "Uncle Gaara what are you doing to me are you trying to kill me let me go now uncle please let me go". Gaara replied "no not until you let my childhood friend Ash win you got that now let him win I'll be watching from here so let him win now".

Then Ash saw Yugi shaking and answered "(huh) what's going on here first he was tough and now he's scared what happened to him I think I know only one person who could of done this and I'm glad he did cause I was a goner for sure okay starlie finish It off with steel wing now starlie steel wing on jigglypuff now".

Yugi says "no Yami let him win now we have to let him win or Uncle Gaara will kill us big bro so let him win now". Yami said "right little bro you win Ash and here's your badge so good luck". Ash replied "alright I got the Millennium badge I can't wait to show this to Tenten and Sakura they're going to flip when they see It".

So as the match ended Ash and his friends set off for the Chunin Exams in Konoha when Yugi ran up to Ash and answered "can we come with you Ash me my twin brother and my friends so can we Ash". Ash says "sure Yugi you can come with us you and your friends so come with us buddy so can we be your friends to Yugi.

Yugi said sure you all can be our friends Ash I can't wait to meet your sisters and half brother".

Then Charlie walked up to Ash and replied "can we come with you to Ash me and my brothers and I'm sorry for treating you like a jerk can you forgive me and my brothers Ash". Ash answered "sure you can come with us and no need I get that all the time so what are you guys waiting for let's go to Konoha and join in on the chunin exams".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Jessie, James, Dawn, Kiba, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Charlie, Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Bakura, and Ryou all got on the ferry to Konoha for the Chunin exam so Ash was walking on the deck of the ferry to look out at the water so he was thinking to himself "_mom I miss you so much you think that great grandpa would let me take the Chunin exam I want to know so I can be ready I don't know If I'm ready yet oh mom please send me a sign that I may know that when I'm ready to take it"._

Just then a little bird came flying down from the sky with a note in It's beak and It was from his great grandfather and it says "_Dear: Ash I got your mother's letter and she told me that you would like to take the Chunin Exam and If It was okay with me so I told her that you should and I'll be waiting for you to arrive to Konoha in 2 days my great grandson and how is Sammy doing I want to see both of you very soon so I'll go tell Tenten and Sakura that your coming and Shikamaru as well so good luck my great grandson. your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage". _

Meanwhile back in Konoha the 3rd Hokage is having a meeting with all the jonin of the place and the 3rd Hokage said "now as you know I just got a letter from my granddaughter Nina who lives in Pallet Town that her sons my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are going to take the exams with the other genins of this village and I want him to feel welcomed here and seeing whom I invited here you may be able to guess what we are to here to discuss".

Then someone replied "Is It time already have you informed the lords of the other lands yet? and why are your great grandsons coming to take the exams for and do we know them or not and because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village when is it to be".

Then the 3rd Hokage answered "one week from today". another person says "Isn't this rather sudden"?

The 3rd Hokage said "to make it completely official I hereby announce seven days from now on July 1st we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeymen ninja the Chunin now then I will like some to oversee the training of my great grandsons when they arrive on the 4th of June now does any now have any questions about my great grandsons and we'd like to hear first from those who have over seen the training of our newest junior ninja and of my great grandsons and their friends tell us Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma do any of you have among your charges any genin you'd recommend for this year's journeymen exams that will involve my great grandsons and his friends".

"That before we can even consider them they must have completed a minimum of 8 mission beyond that employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level to be truly competitive candidates should probably have completed at lest double the recommended number of missions like my great grandsons did and you will see them here in 2 days you may begin Kakashi".

Then Kakashi replied "cell number 7, led by Kakashi consists of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, May's best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and Ash's baby sister Sakura Haruno I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

Kurenai answered "cell number 8, led by Kurenai consists of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga, Tristan's cousin Kiba Inuzuka and Joey's half brother Shino Aburame I vow upon my own clan, The Yuhi that I'm as certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

then Asuma says "cell 10, led by Asuma cosists of Sora's cousin Ino Yamanaka, Ash's half brother Shikamaru Nara, and Brock's older cousin Choji Akimichi I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chnin Selection Exam".

Then the 3rd Hokage said "how unusual for all three of you to have unhesitatingly assented so just so you know I want you to treat my great grandsons like family because they'll stay here with us for the exam".

Asuma replied "but dad why did you say your great grandsons why haven't you told me about them dad I want to know that If they know my sister Nina and why didn't Nina tell me this she have to tell me this cause I'm her older brother and I should know if I have a nephew or not dad ".

Kurenai answered "I've been with him and I saw him win his first Pokemon battle and he won a Millennium badge and his name's Ash Ketch um and he's from Suna but when I saw him he looked very tall and handsome and built just like his father but he looks more like you Asuma are you related to him in any way and I have a niece who lives in district of Juuban and her name's Lita and I want her and her friends to be a part of this exam if It's okay with you Lord Hokage".

Asuma says "why yes I am I'm his uncle and I can't wait to see him and his brother very soon Kurenai cause my students will want to see him to even his half brother and did you say that you have a niece who lives in the district of Juuban Kurenai and her name's Lita Kino".

Meanwhile back on the ferry Ash's sitting on a chair looking at his friends having fun when someone walked up to him with a letter and said uh "Mr Ketchum I have a letter for you It's from your mother do you want to read it".

Ash replied "uh yes please and thank you for the letter". So Ash opened the letter and It states "_Dear: Ash It's me Nina your mother I'm writing to you cause I have to tell you something that you need to know so did you get the letter from your great grandfather good now to tell you a secret that you must know that I just got a letter from my brother your uncle Asuma and he told me that he wants to see you and Sammy and I told him that your going to Konoha for the Chunin exams __and he told him that's great so take care Ash. Your Mom Nina. PS. Tracy says that he's going to __join you there okay Ash"._

Then Kairi sat next to Ash and answered "are you feeling okay Ash are you sick hunny do you want a drink of water or something Ash baby". Ash says "oh Kari I didn't see you there I was just thinking about the letter my mother sent me she told me that I have a uncle and that I haven't seen in over 5 years and she didn't tell me about him and I haven't seen a picture of him or anything like that".

So the ferry landed at the docks so when they got off the ferry they headed to Konoha so when they got there they saw a village and It was the village of Konoha so they walked inside and saw that this place was huge but then they saw three people with their teacher and when Ash saw him he said "(huh) is that my uncle Asuma is it I can't believe It It is him Uncle Asuma It's me Ash your nephew I'm here with my brother Sammy Uncle Asuma so where are you uncle".

Then Asuma ran over to where Ash was and hugged him and Sammy very tight then he replied "so Ash long time no see (huh) where have you been boy look at you you've grown so much the last time I've seen you Ash so where's Sammy is he with you my boy".

Ash answered "well yes uncle he's right here hey Sammy come over here and give Uncle Asuma a hug little bro and guess who else is here little bro It's our half brother Shikamaru hey baby bro were here baby bro come give us a hug baby bro and what's up with the girl who's she a friend of your or what".

Shikamaru says "Ash is that you big bro you look big how tall are you big bro and how's my girlfriend Temari is she doing fine of what and what's that a shiny thing".

Ash said "no baby bro this is my Millennium Badge I won It at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and I got you a gift Shikamaru and I want to have this It's a Pokemon and It's yours okay baby bro". So Shikamaru opened his gift and It was a pokeaball and inside the pokeaball Is a pikachu and It's name is lucky then Ino saw the Pokemon that she picked up and It shocked her and then she started to scream and then Ash told pikachu not to shock her and pikachu stopped shocking Ino then Ino replied "thanks for stopping your pikachu for shocking me sweet and what's your name cute and I like you babe".

Then Kairi got mad at her and answered hey girl stop looking at my boyfriend like that and he's taken okay hunny so there so Ash is this your half brother his he cute or what".

Ash says "sure Kari but he has a girlfriend but let's go find my sisters okay you guys and I think we need to find a place to spend the night and there's no Pokemon center here is there Shikamaru and you do know where a Pokemon center is baby bro".

Shikamaru said "no but there is an apartment somewhere around or you can stay In my place Ash you and Sammy okay big bro and your friends can stay in the apartment okay big bro".

Ash replied "thanks Shikamaru and let's go you guys we need to get some rest for the big day tomorrow okay you guys so we'll see you tomorrow okay Sora". Sora answered "okay Ash we'll see you tomorrow and you guys get some rest okay Ash and we'll come over to your half brother's house bright and early okay Ash".

So Ash and Sammy spent the night at Shikamaru's place but when they got there they saw his mom and she says "Shikamaru your home and who's these people friends of your my son I bet there hungry do you boys want any food while you stay here for the night". Ash said "sure miss Nara thank you for letting us stay here miss but we are kind of hungry don't you think Sammy". Sammy replied "yes Ash but shouldn't we find our rooms first big brother we need to get some rest first big brother and I am kind a hungry can we get something to eat first big brother".

Just then Shikamaru's father came in and answered "so this is the boy you were talking about (huh) Sikamaru your haft brother Ash Ketchum but why didn't you tell me he was your half brother my son I know that he looks like your mother but he has a mother to my son but his father has purple hair and Ash's has black hair but why does that make you his half brother my son there has to be a reason for this mix up".

Shikamaru says "dad I'm Ash's real half brother cause his father and my mother made love and that's when I came to be but we are half brothers is because dad we have the same father but 2 different mothers dad and you're my dad but Ash lost his dad but the 3rd hokage is Ash's great grandfather and his mother Nina's grandfather so that make Ash & Sammy the 3rd hokage's great grandsons and there going to take part in the Chunin exams dad".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and saw Shikamaru's dad and said "uh Shikamaru who's this and why haven't I seen him before baby bro so do you know him or what". Shikamaru replied "don't be silly Ash this is my father and I love him to big bro say hi to him big bro he's really nice big bro".

Ash answered "uh hi sir nice house sir and are you mean kind sir and I don't want to bother you in any way kind sir so I'll just get my bags and we'll walk out the door of your house come on Sammy let's get out of here little bro".

Shikamaru's dad says "hey son I didn't mean to scare you my boy so your Ash Ketchum of Suna and I see that your kind of nice kid why don't you stay the night here my boy we have 2 extra rooms if you like to spend the night here boy so what do you say kid".

Ash said "sure kind sir and thanks for the food to and we better get some sleep Sammy It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we have to see great grandpa okay Sammy". Sammy replied but Ash you don't sleep remember you have a demon inside you big brother so how can you sleep If It will take over you big brother".

Ash answered "this demon let's me sleep remember little bro so let's get some sleep okay Sammy so goodnight little bro". Sammy says "good night Ash and sleep tight big bro".

**So this is the end of Chapter 2 and this is the day that Ash becomes a part of the chunin exams but something really bad is about to happened in the next chapter so stay tuned to find out and yes this is my first crossover so I hope you like and please give me a review for this chapter. **

**Yo It's me again and I want you to know that Ash won his first badge and now his sister Sakura has found her new love but what does the sand team have up their sleves for the chunin exams and will Ash save his baby sister Sakura from the plans of the sand ninjas so the real love making will be on chapters 13-20 so stay tooned dudes and please read and review.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Chunin Exams **

So the big day came and Ash is getting ready for the Chunin Exam so he was thinking himself "_wow I can't believe that I'm going to take part in the Chunin Exams but I wish Tracy was here to see me now in this exam but I hope I can win this and become a chunin soon so I hope I'm ready for this"._ Then Sikamaru walked in to Ash's room and said "hey big bro I got something for you and you should put it on your forehead like this and what's that on your forehead big bro".

Ash replied "oh this It's my tattoo It stands for love and I can't wear that cause I'm not from here I'm from Suna that makes me a sand ninja baby bro and so is Sammy and my girlfriend Kairi baby bro so thanks anyways you can give It to Sora he's from here baby bro".

Shikamaru answered "wow I didn't know that your a sand ninja so where's your teacher at Ash do you have one big bro well do you". Ash says "uh no we don't but do you know of one who can be our teacher so do you baby bro so let's get ready for this exam okay baby bro I'll go get Sammy and we'll meet up with Sora and the others okay baby bro".

Shikamaru said "right big bro and I better go find Ino and Choji and my teacher and we'll meet you there okay big bro". So Ash and Sammy left to find Sora and the others but when they got there they saw this guy with a mask covering his mouth reading a book so Ash and Sammy walked away from him and went strait to their great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw their great grandfather sitting in his desk and when he saw Ash and Sammy he walked up to them and gave them each a hug and replied "ah Ash look at you how much you've grown since the last time you came here you the same age as your uncle my great grandson and Sammy look how tall you are my great grandson my you look very tall just like your father say how Is your father doing fine and your mother how is she find my great grandsons so are you going to take part in the Chunin Exams Ash".

Ash answered "uh yes great grandpa but my half brother told us that we needed a teacher to be with us for this exam and we don't have one so how can we take part in this exam If me and my friend's don't have teachers to teach us any justus great grandpa".

The 3rd hokage says "well Ash I think I can arange that my great grandson I'll hold a meeting with all the jonins of each team including the joini of Suna and I want you your brother and your friends here in the meeting okay Ash so don't worry about my great grandson we'll have the meeting right now okay Ash". Ash said thanks great grandpa I'll go get my friends Sammy you stay here with great grandpa okay little bro.

Sammy replied okay big brother and be careful not to get hurt big bro".

So Ash ran out of his great grandfather's office and down the street to where Sora and the others are staying so Ash called to Sora and Sora ran down to where Ash was waiting for him and answered "hey Sora gather the other and let's go there's a meeting in my great grandfather office and you all need to come okay buddy. Sora says right hey guys get up let's go we have to meet up with Ash and fast so let's go now dudes".

So Sora and the others made It to Ash's great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw how big it was and Duke said "whoa what a pad I never knew that my great grandpa was loaded man look at this you guys big windows behind his chair".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and replied "guys this is our great grandpa the 3rd hokage of Konoha and now If you guys can come with us there's a meeting going on and he wants us to be in It you guys".

Just then the 3rd hokage began to talk and answered "I've called you all here to discuss a grave matter as you all know these are my great grandsons Ash & Sammy and their friends I just found out by them that they don't have teachers like the rest of the genin's but I need teachers for my great grandsons and their friends and I'm looking for the best one that fits the skills of my first great grandson Ash I hope to find one that's right for him and his teammates does anyone have any questions about this or any matter now then with teacher will put Ash, Kari, and Sammy In their team anyone".

Then Kakashi says "you say your looking for a teacher for your great grandsons lord Hokage well I can help you with that and my team can use more people sure why not I'll take Ash and his teammates and I'll train them to be tough but their justus is different from my students and their from Suna but I can work with them a little bit".

Lord Hokage said "very well Kakashi you may take them as your new students now does anyone else would like to take Sora and his teammates as there students anyone". Kurenai replied "I'll take Sora and his teammates as my students If they like my lord I would like to see more of Sora's justu If you like my lord". Lord Hokage answered anyone else would like to train more of Ash's friends well I like to hear an answer from you".

They all agreed to teach Ash's friends so Ash, Kairi, and Sammy left with their new teacher to meet their new teammates but when they got there Ash saw three teens one has a long blond hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long red vest will all fuchsia inside and he wore boots with it so he's 17yrs old and other one Is a girl she has long pink hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long aqua dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress so she's 16 yrs old and the last one's a boy and he has long black hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light blue inside and he wears boots with it too and he's 18yrs old so they walked up to Ash and the first one says "who are you are what are you doing here you can't be in our team and your not a leaf ninja like us so beat it kid".

Ash said "hey what's wrong with you ramen boy don't you know who your talking to punk my name's Ash Ketchum of Suna the great grandson of the 3rd Hokage and next in line to be the hokage so buzz off kid".

He replied "you hokage ha I'm going to be the next hokage cause my name's Naruto Uzumaki the son of the 4th Hokage and I'm going to be the next hokage so there boy". Sammy answered "I don't like them big brother let's get out of here this is creepy and I hate that blond haired kid he's mean and they say he has a demon that looks like a fox big brother so let's get out of here and find another team big brother".

Ash says "just chill Sammy this is our team to you know little bro and about this fox demon he has I have a demon to remember Sammy". Then the black haired boy walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you cousin It's me Saskue remember when you came over to my house on my 10th birthday Ash that you had cake on your face when Itachi push you into my cake and then you chase him around the house screaming I'm going to get you for this do you remember big cus".

Ash replied "don't remind me say where is Itachi is he here I came to see him and to get him back for pushing me into your cake little cus so who's the loudmouth blond kid he told me that he's going to be the next hokage but he's to hyper to be one and I don't like him so guess what little cus I'm going to be on your team do you like that and where's my baby sister have you seen her". Saskue answered "oh you mean Sakura she's over there and why do want to get back at Itachi for oh that cake thing (huh) I remember you putting a cat in his pillow case one night and when he woke up he started screaming so you and me were in the next room laughing about It so then he got mad at you for It Ash".

Ash says "does he still remember about It or did he forget about it cause can't wait to see him and why is your friend so mean to me little cus and I found our other cousin Duke you remember Duke do you Saskue don't you little cus".

Saskue said "don't listen to Naruto he's a little nuts but no but I want to see him big cus and where's Sammy I want to talk to him hey Sammy come here baby cus". Sammy replied "what do you want little cousin I'm working on my puppets right now so I'll talk to you later okay little cus".

Ash answered "Sammy he just wants to talk with you little bro so go over there and talk to him now Sammy". Sammy says "do I have to big brother I don't want to Ash please big brother please Ash I don't want to talk with him Ash".

Ash said "just go talk to him he's not going to bite you little bro please do It for me please Sammy pretty please with a cherry on top". Sammy replied "okay Ash I'll go talk to him but I'm not going to like It". Then Ash called Saskue over to talk to Sammy so Saskue walked over to where Ash and Sammy are and answered "hey baby cus how's It going fine with you Sammy I haven't seen you in 5 years baby cus and I remember the time when me and you were playing pranks on Ash and my brother on his 15th birthday that you jumped off the couch and on to his back and his face fell into his own cake and he go so mad that he chase us all around the room all night do you remember Sammy".

Sammy says "what you remember that I remember that It was you who pushed me into him and not me and you know it so why are you always being mean to me Saskue and do you have a girlfriend or not (huh) mister tough guy and I want to see her little cus".

Then Sakura walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you big bro look how tall you gotten since the last time I've seen you big bro how's mom is she doing fine and I'm glad your in my team Ash cause I can't stand Saskue and Naruto fighting all the time and you know how it is big bro so how's your Pokemon training big bro oh wow is that a pikachu can I hold him big bro can I Ash please big bro I'll really be careful with him okay Ash".

Ash replied "sure but don't let him shock you okay baby sis and where's Tenten is she with you baby sis I really need to talk to her right away and soon okay Sakura and tell Naruto that he's a big fat jerk and he thinks he can be hokage will guess again cause Ash Joseph Ketchum is going to be the next hokage rather he like it or not".

Sakura answered "she's with her team right now and you'll see them at the chunin exams tomorrow big bro so where are you staying at Ash and do you need anything big bro and your pikachu is so cute and he likes It when I hug him very much big bro but I wish my love life was like that Ash and I like Saskue but he has another girlfriend and her name's Yasmin and she's rich just like her brothers I can't compete with her she has everything good looks a nice body and lots of money but when I told Saskue that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me he told me that he'd found someone else who's better than me and then I ran off crying big bro I need someone who loves me for who I am Ash and I need your help for this so will you help me big bro will you help me find a new boyfriend Ash".

Ash says "sure I'll help you baby sis but why do you need my help for I don't know where to start looking for one baby sis but I think I know someone who can and I'll call him okay Sakura so you hang in there okay baby sis".

So Ash called his best friend Sora on the phone and Sora picked up and said "Ash what is it you need help or something buddy and why did you call me for Ash". Ash replied "Sora I need your help you see my baby sister Sakura needs a boyfriend and I need your help finding one for her and she wouldn't tell me who she wanted but I'll ask her again so I need you to help me look for one okay buddy see you at the chunin exams okay Sora".

Sora answered "right Ash I'll get right on it so see you soon bye Ash oh man how am I going to find a boyfriend for Ash's hot sexy baby sister Sakura If I don't know where to look I hope Ash asked his sister for the information it would help me a whole lot easer for me to look for the guy for her".

So Ash walked up to Sakura and says uh Sakura do you have anyone that you like any guy who caught your eye at or something like that anyone baby sis I need an answer Sakura who do you like". Sakura said well there is this one guy that I really like he has long flowing red hair and aqua eyes and his tattoo is very cute and I really love him so Ash does he love me big bro".

Ash replied "oh you mean my childhood friend Gaara Is that who you like baby sis why didn't you tell me that you liked my childhood friend I have to talk to Gaara and see If he likes her". So Ash left to find his childhood friend Gaara but when he got there he saw Gaara and answered "hey Gaara I need to talk to you about something do have a minute buddy or something". Gaara says sure "what do you want to talk about buddy and why are you In a hurry for buddy is something wrong with you or what".

Ash said "no nothings wrong say do you like someone buddy cause my baby sister Sakura loves you buddy and I was wondering do you love her or not". Gaara replied "you mean your hot sexy baby sister yes I love her man I've been trying to get her to notice me man and does she have big breasts man I want her to be my girlfriend Ash you have to help me man bring your sister over her man so I can see her Ash buddy".

Ash answered "sure buddy anything for you Gaara and are you sure you want to meet her buddy and I'm telling you Gaara she has the hots for you buddy and sure I'll bring her here for you buddy". Then Sakura found her big brother talking to his childhood friend but when she saw Gaara she fell in love with him and says "Ash who's this hot hunk of man so this is your childhood friend (huh) Ash wow he's a hunk and cute to so can I talk to him Ash".

Ash said "sure baby sis you can talk to him If you like baby sis I'll go find Tenten so I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone okay baby sis". Sakura replied "so Gaara do you love me for who I am and I love your hot sexy body to baby". Gaara answered uh yes I do babe and do you have big breasts Sakura do you babe and can I see them or not and do you want to be my girlfriend Sakura".

Sakura says "uh yes Gaara I will be your girlfirend but will you be my boyfriend and yes I'll show you my breasts but not here in my apartment okay baby so will you be my boyfriend Gaara will you hunny". Gaara said "uh yes I'll be your boyfriend baby".

Inner Gaara replied "_oh hell yea man you scored a big one man and I can't wa__it to see her breasts I'm going to have fun with them first I'm going to suck them and then the fun begins but she's 16yrs old and I'm_ _17yrs old and she's hot and sexy to make love with so I will but not now later"._

Sakura looked at Gaara walking away back to his teammates so she saw his body and she wanted him in her so bad that she have wet dreams about him then her brother Ash walked up to her and replied "uh Sakura are you okay baby sis do you need any water to drink baby sis so what happend did he say yes or no".

Sakura says "he told me that he's my new boyfriend and he wants to see my breasts big bro and I told him not now but at my apartment Ash and he told me that I'm his new girlfriend can you believe It Ash I have a new boyfriend wait I tell Ino she's going to flip when I tell her this so bye big brother".

Inner Sakura "_yea girl you bagged yourself a hotter now let's see if he has a long hard cock girl and I know you want him in you so bad and I want Inner Gaara in me to you know girl so let's go brag this to that Ino pig okay girl and after that let's go find that guy and suck his cock okay girl"._

Sakura said "oh shut up your so nasty I'll get Gaara in me soon so you stay out of this okay". Inner Sakura "_what ever girl he's the one for you and you know that you want him in you so bad that you have wet dreams about him Sakura you know that girl"._

So Sakura walk in to Ino's flower shop and when she saw Ino she replied hey "Ino how's it going fine so what are you doing today Ino do you have a date for tonight or what so guess what I have a new boyfriend and his name's Gaara and he's my older brother's childhood friend Ino so do you have a boyfriend or not (huh) Ino pig".

Ino answered "so Sakura what do you want and no I don't have one but I want one but there is one guy that I like his name's Shino and he's in Kiba's team and I want him to get to notice me and I want him to so there and I'll see you at the chunin exams and I can't wait to see that hot tie older brother of yours and that younger brother to so see ya later Sakura".

Sakura says "ooh she likes Shino well I can't wait to tell Ash he's going to flip when he hears this so I better find Gaara and take him to my apartment for a little lunch".

So Ash was sitting in the living room of his apartment when Sammy walked over and sat on the couch next to him and said "uh Ash are you okay big bro are you sleepy or what and why did great grandpa give us this apartment for big brother does he want us close to him or what".

Ash replied "what are you talking about Sammy he gave us this apartment for us paid for and all you know what I mean and I'm worried about tomorrow little bro the chunin exams and I don't know what to do Sammy I'm scared but I hope that Tracy comes soon to see me in action Sammy".

Then they heard a knock on the door so Sammy walked up to the door and when he opened It was Tracy and Sammy answered "Ash look It's Tracy he's here and he got your letter big brother he got it right here".

Ash says "hey Tracy how's your flight was it ruff or what buddy so how's Professor Oak is he doing fine Tracy so what about my mother is she doing fine and I haven't heard from her since I got here she must be worried about me and Sammy she not used to us far away from home but I told her that I'm 17yrs old and I can take care of myself and I'm taking care of Sammy so she won't worry about us Tracy".

Tracy said "I heard that you found your childhood friend so what's his name and I see that you've found your sisters and half brother and your cousins right Ash and yes your mother sent you something and she wanted me to give it to you she says that It's a charm bracelet that has magical powers she said that It belong to your father but she kept it for a long time and she sent a dress for your sisters Tenten and Sakura and she sent it with me along with this Ash".

Ash replied "why would my mother keep this for and I don't know what It is and what's with the dresses are they for my sisters Tracy and you want to know the name of my childhood friend well his name's Gaara and he's going to be in the Chunin Exams buddy and are you going to see me tomorrow Tracy are you".

Tracy answered you bet Ash I'm going to be there buddy so do you have a room for me or not and are you going to put on the charm bracelet buddy are you Ash". Ash says "we have a room for you Tracy so come with me okay buddy and yes I'm going on buddy".

So Ash took Tracy to the spare bedroom so Tracy can settle in while Ash went to the kitchen to fix some lunch Meanwhile Sakura went to find Gaara so she went to place where Gaara and his siblings are staying but when she got there she knocked on the door and then Temari answered the door and said "who is It oh Sakura It's you so what are you doing here are you looking for Gaara are you well he's in the shower right now do you want to come in and have something to eat with us Sakura".

Sakura replied "no thanks anyways so when does Gaara get out the shower Temari I came to ask him for lunch at my apartment today Temari".

So Sakura asked Temari if she could use the bathroom and Temari told her that she could so Sakura walked down the hall to where the bathroom was then she heard water running so she went to see who it was then she saw him her true love in the shower then she tough to herself_ "maybe If I go in there then I could get fucked by him but then again why not and maybe it would be fun to get fucked by him if he wants to that is"._

Inner Sakura:"_hey Sakura get in there and kiss him you know that you want him so don't just stand there looking get in there and get fucked now girl and save Inner Gaara for me"._

Meanwhile Gaara was in the shower thinking about Sakura and then he though to himself "_oh man I got the girl of my dreams but I want to fuck her so bad but why do I have to wait for the plan to do it I mean the plan must go though but I know my master wants me to fuck her after the preliminary in order for me to get married to her but I can't wait that long for the plan I'm doing things my way got that dudes"._

Inner Gaara:_ "boy she's yours why won't you fuck her man you have to wait for the plan ha you don't need to and as for me I want Inner Sakrua now boy and you get the girl and I know that you have a demon inside you and that's not me so there"._

So Sakura walked into the bathroom to use it when she looked up at him and said "oh hi Gaara I just came in here to use the bathroom now I'm done so I'll just leave oaky baby".

Gaara replied "no don't go I need you here with me so I can kiss you so can I kiss you baby can I Sakura".

Sakura answered "you want me to get in the shower with you Gaara and kiss you baby sure I'll come in baby If you want me to hunny". Gaara says "yes I want you to but your not going to get in dressed are you baby and you know that I love you Sakura".

So Sakura started to take her clothes off and walked into the shower with him and when she did he kissed her in the lips and after he kissed her in the lips he grabbed her and placed her up against the wall of the shower with her back on the wall and then he opened her legs and stuck his tongue in her clit and started to suck her clit and she started to moan and then he took his tongue out of her clit and then she walked up to him and she got on her knees and started to suck his cock she sucked It hard and fast that he started to moan and then he wanted to sick it in her but he didn't.

So Sakura took Gaara to her apartment but when they got there he saw her huge bedroom and her bathroom but when he went to find her she was in the kitchen fixing some lunch for the two of them then she set it on the table and Sakura replied "Gaara hunny aren't you hungry baby I made your favorite pizza do you want some hunny and after this we'll head to my master bedroom for some fun". Gaara answered "did you say pizza how did you know that was my favorite food did Ash tell you this or my sister and can we have some fun now baby".

So after they ate lunch Sakura took Gaara into her master bedroom and locked the door but when she did she walked up to Gaara and she says "so Gaara do you want to see my breasts baby and I want to show them to you baby so Gaara can you help unzip my dress for me baby would you sweety".

Gaara said "sure thing Sakrua baby so don't worry I won't bite you my darling cherry blossom and can I suck them to baby and after that can you do something for me Sakura". Sakura replied "and what's that something you want me to do for you Gaara baby". Gaara answered "you know what it is baby and I want it real bad so can you do this for me baby".

So Gaara unzipped her dress and when he did he saw her breasts and he started to suck on her nipples so hard that she started to moan then she put her hand inside his pants and touch his cock then he took her hand out of his pants and she started to unzip his pants so she stared to suck his cock so hard that he was moaning then she layed on the bed and he walked over to where she was laying and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and when he did he saw her clit then he took his tongue and sucked in her clit and when she felt It she started to moan then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her and he told her that he's going to stick in her but he didn't so they both fell sleep that night.

Sakura said "sure thing hunny and your cock is so good Gaara so when are going to sick it in me baby". Gaara replied "soon baby soon and when I do you'll be the first one to know okay baby doll so let's get some sleep okay baby".

Sakrua answered "okay hunny but I want you In me as soon as possible okay Gaara hunny". Inner Sakura_: "oh man you almost had him girl you need to get him in you and fast __girl and I almost had Inner Gaara in me girl so next time we'll get him girl"._

So Gaara spent the night at his new girlfriend's apartment and the next morning they all got ready for the Chunin Exams so Ash woke up in the morning and walked to his new teacher and says "uh teach are you going to enter us in the chunin exams or what cause me, Kairi and Sammy are ready teach hey Sakrua I didn't see you last night where were you all night with my childhood friend and what were you two doing all night baby sis".

Sakura said "why yes I was with my new boyfriend and you know what I did big bro". Ash replied "what did you two do all night tell me baby sis and you know why I can't tell my cousins about this you know".

Sakrua answered "well Ash I sucked his cock all night long and he sucked my nipples you know big bro and he told me that he's going to make love to me soon and I can't wait for that big bro". So the Chunin Exams started so when they got to the place where the fist exam was held Ash saw his half brother and his teammates that's when Ino jumped on Ash and says "hey lover boy how's it going for you baby fine or what and I can't believe that your in Sakura's team what a shame now if you were on my team then we would get to know each other sweety".

Then Kairi got so mad that she told Ino to get off of her boyfriend and that she would hurt her really bad". Then Shikamaru said "hey Ino get off of my half brother your making his girlfriend mad you know and I don't know but who's teaching this class does anyone know but me and don't you want Shino to get to know you Ino so don't bother Kairi's boyfriend and start talking to Shino soon girl you want him to know you right girl so go for it Ino".

Then Ash knew that something was not right here and he started to feel something was wrong so he walked up to a door so Ash opened the door a strange wind started to come in and then he saw a huge palace that was destroyed but when he saw it he knew that he found something wrong in there then Sora replied "hey Ash what did you find buddy is it something bad or what and what's with this wind It's getting chilly in here and we all want to know Ash so what's going on here buddy".

Ash answered "I see the moon kingdom but what's a moon kingdom doing here in Konoha and I have a bad feeling about this (the moon kingdom Is from Sailor Moon which I'll add to this story real soon so keep on reading and oh you'll see Sailor Moon and the scouts in the next chapters so read on) you guys and what's that hey Sora you got to take a look at this buddy and see for your self buddy and this is big".

Then they saw a bright light and then they saw this lady with long lavender hair and and a long white gown her hair has buns that look like meatballs no It's not like Ten Ten's hair but different but then she walked out of the door and up to Naruto and says "my son It's been 5 millennia since I sent you to this world and look how much you've grown my son and I see you have a girlfriend am I right Serelor your love for this girl has given you hope my son and I want you to know that your twin sister and brother are waiting for you and they'll come and see you soon my son and take this my son you may need it and this is for your girlfriend she'll need it to my son".

Naruto said "wait mother why did you call me Serelor for mom and how did you know about me mother and I keep having these dreams about you mother so why do I have these dreams for and why". Serenity replied "oh Naruto my son your the prince of the moon my son you were from the day you were born in the Moon Kingdom your birth was the most happiest day of my life Serelor you were to be king of the Moon Kingdom but when you grew up you were sick and died but I used the silver crystal to bring you to this world and your were reborn into this world and now you have the nine tailed fox with in you my son can you ever forgive me for your bad childhood that you had here my son".

Naruto answered "mother I do forgive you and you said something about my girlfriend and yes I have one and her name's Hinata and she's my girlfriend and I love her very much and you said I have a twin sister and brother but why aren't here mother and do you want to see Hinata and I'll bring her to you mother hey Hinata come here baby I want you to meet someone baby".

Hinata says "oh who's this Naruto she looks very pretty hunny and what's her name baby and she's looking at me but I know I must be dreaming cause she knows who I am or not".

Naruto said "Hinata this is my mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom mother this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and she my girlfriend mother so do you like her mother".

Serenity replied "yes I do so this is Princess Mindy I have seen her and her sister before yes now I remember she was there when we formed the Silver Millennium all those years ago when all the royal famlies of each planet came together for the ball that's when I saw her the youngest of the family of the planet Jupiter she the younger sister of Princess Jupiter I know her very well Serelor but she's your soul mate is she my son and yes you have brother and a sister and there twins and their names are Serena and Judai and you'll see them very soon my son and when you do that's when you'll know okay my son I love you Serelor and I know that you'll be safe my son".

Naruto answered "but mother how can I find them If don't know where to look mom please give me a sign mom so I can know mom please and I know that I have a brother and sister mom so how will I know when I see them mom".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead and a golden crescent moon appeared on his forehead and his clothes change now he's wearing a white version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a golden armor and a sword In It's sheath with a jewel of a golden crescent moon on the top of it and on the blade some Lunarain writing engrave on it and his long blond hair turned from blond to slivery white but when Sakura and Saskue and the others saw him Ash says "no way he's a prince I didn't know that whoa look it him he's a prince".

Sora said "hey Ash what's going on and what happended to Naruto he changed I never seen him like this man so that lady with the buns Is Naruto's mother the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I've heard of her she's the most beautiful woman in the universe but she died saving her kingdom from something call the negverse or something but I thought It was a story or something but I was wrong buddy".

Yugi replied "a prince Naurto no way but how we never knew this but how and we didn't know this for some time now". Yami answered I did little brother in fact I know Yugi me and her are friends but it was five millennia ago but I never knew that she would find her son here but she did say she has two other kids twins but I never seen them before".

Queen Serenity says "oh King Atem you never change don't and I see your little brother Atemi I haven't seen him in over a millennia my friend your still Pharaoh are you my friend and so is your little brother is he King Atem".Yami said "why yes Queen Serenity he is my queen in fact he's pharaoh just like me my queen and I never knew that Naruto of all people would be a prince of the moon but how do you know that he has the chance to live on this world if he died on the moon but how did he get here my queen."

Queen Serenity replied "yes I did send him here so he can live a better life and I didn't want to lose him but when I sent him here he was burden with the nine tailed fox but back in the moon kingdom he was so happy dancing with Princess Mindy I saw how happy he looked but on the day of his 17th birthday he got sick and died of a sickness but I felt sad when he died so I used the Sliver Crystal to sent his to this world and now that he's here he can start his life over again but now a new evil will appear to take him from here but I they won't cause I know that he knows one of the lunarian sword moves but he needs to harness the power of the sword If he's going to survive in this world".

Then she turned to Saskue and Sakura and then she walked up to them and she saw them she looked into there eyes and then she answered Prince Daniel son of princess Mars your powers are dormant but soon they'll awaken my prince and your mother will be proud of you and of your brother Prince Allen and you must protect my son Prince Serelor with all your might do you understand my young prince".

Saskue says "how do you know me and my older brother lady and how did you know that I'm the son of Princess Mars if I born here in Konoha with my older brother and not on Mars lady". Queen Serenity said "oh Saskue you know so much that your mother Princess Mars never told you that you and older brother are the reincarnations of Mars Princes Allen and Daniel of the Planet Mars the youngest son of Princess Mars and your older brother Is the heir to the throne to the kingdom of Mars Saskue and you must protect your prince my boy".

Then a symbol of the planet Mars appeared on Saskue's forehead and he now wears a sliver version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a dark blue armor and a sword in it's sheath with a jewel symbol of Mars on it and long black hair change from blackish blue to sliver black and when Sakura saw it she was stunned then she replied wait did you say that Saskue is the prince of Mars and the son of Princess Mars one of the Sailor Senshi's from the district of Juuban Sailor Mars miss and why does he have to protect Naruto for and why is Naruto your son lady.

Queen Serenity answered "because Princess Anna you are the cousin of princess Venus you and prince Daniel must protect my son prince Serelor and so does your brothers Prince Alex and Prince James and your half brother Prince Aaron all four of you are the cousins of Princess Venus you have to protect the prince".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Gaara and touched his forehead and a symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead and his long red hair turned from blood red to slivery red and he wears a gold version of prince Endymion's outfit with a dark sliver armor and sword in it's sheath and that when his brother and sister saw him.

then Queen Serenity "so this is Princess Anna's soul mate prince Jonathan the son of the Princess of Saturn and I can see it in his eyes that his mother will be very proud of her son and her other children Prince and Princess Matthew and Angel these three sand sib like you say are the reincarnations of the children of the Princess of Saturn and she'll be here soon but back in the moon kingdom Prince Jonathan fell in love with Princess Anna and they danced in the party that was held at the palace for the Sliver Alliance when all the rulers of the others planets gathered to form the Sliver Millennium and we had a guest and It was the Pharaoh of Egypt and his younger Identical twin brother and his sister and brothers Princess Marina, Prince Heero, and Prince Gean they appeared with there older Identical twin brothers Pharaohs Atem and Atemi to the Moon Kingdom for the formation of the Sliver Alliance and the Golden Alliance that was also be formed in the future when my daughter Princess Serena and her love be married and the birth of Crystal Tokyo will be formed and then the Princess of the Sun Kingdom will appear soon".

Then a symbol of the planet Saturn appeared on Gaara's head and now he wears a sky blue version of Prince Endymion's outfit with dark green armor with a green belt across the armor and a sword in It's sheath with a jewel of a symbol of Saturn on top and his long red hair changed from red to slivery red and when his brother and sister saw this they said "Gaara is that you baby bro whoa I didn't know look Kankuro don't you see him he's a prince of the Saturn and we didn't know that he was so what are we (huh)".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Temari and she replied "oh Princess Angel you and prince Matthew are just worried about Prince Jonathan cause he's Princess Anna's soul mate and you have a soul mate to Angel and his name's Prince Aaron and he's Princess Anna's half brother so you must know that I care about all my people but you need to find your mother Princess Angel and her name Is Princess Imari Princess of Saturn and your mother will be very proud of you Princess Angel and I know that your love for Prince Aaron is very strong and I know that you are the one to find true love and now to you all I warn you that there's a great evil coming one called Dark Light and it will appear soon you must be ready for it and you all know it wants the 6 chosen Duelists and their is one In this village who's a chosen duelist and It's the cousin of Princess Jupiter and his name's Prince Shawn and he's a Hyuga and he's one of them the other 6 chosen duelist's will arrive here soon but the other 2 are here and It's you and your brother King Atem you and Atemi are 2 of Chosen Duelist's that Dark Light wants but you and your brother must be protected at all costs".

Serelor answered but mom whys Atem and Atemi are of two of the 6 duelist's for mom and who are the other 5 chosen duelist's mom and where are they mom and when are they coming mom we need to know and you want to protect them and me mom".

Then she warned them about the Dark Light and then she told Princess Anna and Prince Daniel to take care of her son Prince Serelor and then she left thought that door.

Then Ash answered "what was all that about Sora what ever that was we'll know it for sure but right now we have to focus are actions on the first exams and that's what we need to do and fast". Sammy says "but big brother how are we going to stop this dark light if we don't know how and we need all the help we can get Ash and where are we going to this help big brother".

Ryou said Sammy's right Ash we need all the help we need but what if this affects the chunin exams Ash then we'll be putting these people in danger buddy".

So Ash and the others are getting ready for the exams and when the got there they saw the first teacher for the exam and it's Matt's older brother Alex and Alex replied "okay you guys it's time for the first exam and this is not a test this is a love exam you know what I mean a love exam which means you find a girl and you make love to her got it so let's get it on".

So the first exam went underway all of a sudden they saw six girls one has long black hair that's down to her waist and she wares a long sky blue dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress and a heart shaped locked with a picture of her new boyfriend Aster Phoenix In It then the other girl has long blue hair thats down to her waist she wears a long purple dress with a light pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and golden earing and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastian.

So third girl has long blond hair thats down to her waist with a green bow and she wears a long green dress with a light orange jacket and shoes to match the dress and bow and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Attictus. Then the forth girl has long brown hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long black dress with a silver jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Hassleberry and she has the Millennium bracelet on her wrist.

the leader has long blond hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long golden dress with a black jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a locket with a picture of her boyfriend and future daughter Darien and Rini the last five girls one has long blond hair that flows down to her back and she wears and long light green vest with all blue inside with blue jeans and boots to and the other girl has long aquamarine hair that flows down to her back and she wears a long aqua dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress the fifth girl has long black hair that flows down her waist and she wears a long blue dress with a light peach jacket and the shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Syrus in it and the last girl has long dark green hair that flows down her back and she wears a long orange dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and the last girl has long dark green hair that's down to her back and she wears a long dark blue dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress.

So Serena says "Is this for real guys were here in this place for this big exam I can't believe it I can't believe you have and aunt here Lita why didn't you tell us girl that your aunt's a ninja". Lita said you never asked me Serena cause your always asking me for things I don't know of but anyways why are we here for and what".

Just then a black cat with a crescent moon appeared and replied "now girls where here to find the moon prince and the twin pharaohs from this evil thats coming and you need to take this exam for cover we don't want them to know who we are yet and I scenes more scouts around this place you guys so be on your guard okay girls".

Ami answered "but Luna how are we going to find the moon princes and the twin pharaohs If we don't know where they are Luna maybe you and Artiums can figurer out something we can use to find them or what but we need a clue of sorts".

Then Mina saw a two boys with white hair one looks older and the other was younger so she walked up to them and says "so what's your name cutey and do you like this exams so are you identical twin brothers or what".

Ryou said "well my name's Ryou and this is my older identical twin brother Bakura and yes he's my yami and older twin brother and who are you miss do I know you or what".

Then Bakura walked up to Ryou and replied "hey who are you talking to baby bro you know that we have an exam to do so don't take so long and who's the babe she's not like Maria is she Ryou so come on baby bro let's go".

Mina answered "so this is your older identical twin brother why does he seem strange like if I knew him and his younger brother from somewhere maybe Luna might know who they are".

Lita was walking around seeing the other people taking the love exam when she walked up to a boy with a dog in his jacket and when she saw him she had a flashback of Crystal Tokyo where she saw herself and her love Hassleberry Neo King Judai's friend and loyal captain of the guards walking though the garden holding a baby in her arms and her new love next to her walking to the palace to join the queen and king and the others in the palace then the flashback dissapeared and she says "why do I feel like I know him it's like I've seen him before but why did I have that flashback of this dream for and why I got to tell Serena and the others and fast".

Then Kiba saw her and said "(huh)why does she stare at me like that for she know something or what but why does she know me for and why do I know her to".

Then the first exam ended and it became nightfall and then Brenda appeared and replied "okay all that pasted will go on the second exam which will start tomorrow morning so get some rest OK you guys".

**Well there you go in the next chapter will Naruto find out his dreams who he is and about his brother and sister and what will happen in the second exam find out and what's with the sailor scouts and will they be apart of the exam find out soon. **

Chapter 4

Prince Serelor's Dream

So Naruto when to eat some ramen and after he finish eating he went home and took a how shower and went to bed so in the middle of the night he had a strange dream that he was standing in a garden and saw his mother sister and brother so he had the dream.

_Flashback: Serena answered "Serelor what are you doing here little brother shouldn't you be in bed Serelor mother doesn't want you getting sick more then your are".Serelor says "but Serena I wanted to see the flowers big sis and you know that I don't want to miss the ball and where's Judai I haven't seen him around big sis so where is he Serena". _

_Serena said "he's with mother getting ready for the ball big bro and you know we're having guests __to big bro and we have to get ready Serelor so come on big bro"._

_So Serena and Serelor went to get ready for the ball so the the ball started then all the people and princesses from the other planets came to the ball and then he saw Queen Serenity sitting on her throne with Serena on her left and himself on the right and Judai in the middle of them then Queen Serenity stood up and replied welcome to the ball I Queen Serenity queen of the Moon Kingdom will like to welcome my new guests Pharaohs Atem and Atemi and there sibling Princess Marina, Prince Heero and there baby brother Prince Gean I hope you enjoy yourselves my king. Atem answered yes we will right little brother so let's go find a seat okay Atemi. _

_Atemi says "yes big brother and this will be one big party so let have some fun big bro but I think somethings wrong with the prince is he sick or what I don't know". _

_Just then Serelor started to cough really bad and then his mother said are you okay my son you look sick you should go to bed my son you don't look so good my son. _

_Serelor replied "I'm okay mother I need some water that's all but I need to be at this ball mom and I want to dance with Princess Mindy mom so I want to be here"._

Then one night while Serelor danced with princess Mindy in the big ball a guard came running in yelling in a panic and answered "my queen we're under attack my queen we have to evacuate everyone from the palace my queen and hurry my queen".

Queen Serenity says "who's attacking us general tell us who is it I want to know and we to fight this evil". Serena said "mother who's attacking us mom tell us we want to know me, Judai, and Serelor mom and why would someone attack us for mom and I'm scared mom".

Just then they heard a loud crash then they all ran outside and then they saw the negaverse and then they saw the generals of Queen Beryl and her master Queen Metialla then Queen Beryl replied "so queen Serenity so much for your kingdom I'll have the sliver crystal and the powers of the twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt once I get my hands on the twin pharaohs and you won't stop me from getting it and when I do you'll be powerless to stop me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and now my generals kill them all and spare the twin Pharaohs cause there coming with me so get them now!"

Queen Serenity answered "no Queen Beryl you won't get the powers of the Twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt and you'll never get them you monster and I won't let you hurt my kids you monster". Then Princess Serena and her brothers Princess Serelor and Judai ran though the palace saving the other people in the ball and when the found the Twin Pharaohs Serelor told Serena and Judai to take them out of there and then on of the generals attacked Serelor's baby brother Judai and then.

Serelor screamed "No Judai don't worry I'm coming baby bro I won't let them hurt you baby bro I'm coming Judai hang on".

Judai says "Serelor help me big bro please help me big brother you have to save me Serelor help me please big bro".

Then Serelor started to cough really bad and then he fell to the ground and that's when his sister Serena saw him on the floor so she ran up to him and she said "Serelor wake up little bro we need you please wake up Serelor get up don't leave us big bro someone help me my big brother won't wake up someone help me please anyone help me".

Then one of the guards ran up to the princess and replied "Princess Serena what happed here your majesty is something the matter my princess oh no Prince Serelor my prince are you alright my prince speak to us my prince we need you my prince".

Then Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion ran up to Serena and answered "oh no my son what happened to him Serena is something wrong with him my daughter please tell me Is he okay Serena".

End of Flashback

And that's when Naruto woke up and says whoa what a dream but what is that dream all about and what happened to me in that dream I don't know but maybe Suskue and Sakura might know and It's 8:00 oh no I'm late for the second exam I have to get there quick so Naruto made it to the second exam where he saw his teammates.

Then Ash said to Naruto "what's wrong with you buddy is something wrong with you dude you must be tensed or something but I think this exam will be tough and we need to find out about this dark light and fast before the dark light gets here and fast".

Sora replied "well I think we'll wait until the end of the second exam to get more clues and we need to finish this exam and then we move on to the preliminary rounds so we can get some more information about the dark light".

Meanwhile someone was watching them for another part of village sitting on his chair looking at his tarot cards and answered "soon this village will see the light and when they do all will bow down to the light and all I need is the 6 chosen Duelists and when I have them I'll be the most powerful on ever and now I'll join this exam so lets see I see the moon card and the fool card and the hero card the Millennium card well I see that this village will be mine".

Meanwhile in Duel Academy we see our slifer hero Jaden Yuki and his friends are getting ready for the duel exam when Jaden got a letter from his uncle and It says: "_Dear Jaden It's me Your uncle Kakashi I'm writing to you cause your Invited to take the chunin exam and I want you to come with your friends Jaden and I know that you want to be in on this and you will my nephew and I'll pick you and your friends up tomorrow okay Jaden and I hope to see you my nephew and tell Syrus I said hi your Uncle Kakshi"._

Syrus said "hey Jay you got a letter and It's says that your invited to join the chunin exam and so are we Jay so are you going (huh) are you Jay and I heard that Konaha is so cool and I always wanted to be a ninja Jay."

Jaden replied well dud Syi you know that I want to and I'm going Syi cause I want to see my uncle Syi I haven't see my Uncle Kakashi in 9 years Syi you have to see him he's the best ninja ever but why would he send me a letter for and why.

Then Chazz came with Alexis and the others and answered "well what do we have here (huh) slacker and let me guess a letter from your mom a slacker so are you going to tell me who sent it to you Jaden".

Jaden says "ha ha very funny and you know that my uncle sent me this letter saying that he wants me to bring all of you guys to the chunin exams in Konoha and that's where my Uncle Kakashi lives and he's really nice but I don't know why he reads those books for and why but then again I don't want to know anyways let's get packing you guys the ferry leaves tomorrow okay guys".

Alexis said "that's so cool I can bring Jasmin and Mindy with me and I bet Attcius would love this to be a ninja and I tell him about It Jay but when do we leave Jay".

Jaden replied "I asked chancellor Sheppard if we could and he said yes so we leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp you guys so let's get packing you guys".

So Jaden and his friends started to pack for the trip to Konoha for the chinin exams so Jaden's in his dorm packing his stuff for the chunin exam he looked at the leaf headband that his uncle sent him and he tied around his arm and after he finish packing his stuff he fell asleep so Jaden fell into a deep sleep and he has a flashback that he saw himself standing in a garden of white roses and there he saw his mom his twin sister and his older brother Serelor walking into the palace for the party.

Flashback:Queen Serenity walked up to her son and answered "Judai where are you my son I've been looking for you my son you need to get ready for the ball my son your brother and sister are waiting for you Judai".

Judai says "coming mother and why do I come to this party for mom I don't like parties mom you know that but what's with all the people mom and I know this party is for the forming of the Sliver Alliance but why do I have to be there mom".

Serenity said my son the princess of the Sun Kingdom is here to my son and your going to love her my son cause she's the one for you my son and I know that you're not ready for this alliance of our kingdoms Judai but your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy of the Planet Jupiter to be King of the Moon and your sister Serena will be married to Prince Endymion in the future to form Crystal Tokyo and you'll be married in the future my so to form Golden Cairo my son but I want you to be happy my son and your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy in the future to form Crystal Kohona my son and I want you to be happy my son okay Judai".

Then Serena and Serelor walked up to their mother and brother and replied "mother what's going on here mother is something wrong here mom and all of the princesses of the other planets are here mom".

Serenity answered "thank you my daughter where are they Serena so we can greet them my daughter so come my children we'll meet them so let's go my children we mustn't be late Serelor Serena Judai let's go".

So Queen Serentiy and her three children Serelor, Serena, and Judai walked into the palace with their mother and their mother sat in her throne and her three children sat on their own thrones Serelor on the right side of his mother Serena on the left side of her mother and Judai in the right side of Serelor.

So Queen Serenity stood up from her throne and says "welcome to the Moon Kingdom my guests I Queen Serenity queen of the moon kingdom am happy because I'm going to form the Sliver Alliance and all the planets are gather here for this event and now I'll welcome my guests the Twin Pharaohs King Atem and his younger Identical twin brother King Atemi and their other siblings Princess Marina, Prince Heero and Prince Gean".

Then all of a sudden something terrible happened on of the guards ran into the palace said "my queen we're under attack the queen of the negaverse is attacking us we must get everyone out of here and fast before it's to late my queen let's go".

Queen Serenity replied "yes we must get everyone out of here and fast so come on everyone let's go it's not safe here I know a place we can hide my guests".

Then Serena ran to her mother with her brothers Serelor and Judai and that's when they saw Queen Beryl she answered "what do you want with this place you witch you don't have any place here you witch so get lost now".

Queen Beryl looked up at Princess Serena and her two brothers and says "well well if it's little princess Serena and her two brothers I never knew you have two brothers but I know that your mother never told me that your have a twin brother and an older brother who's the heir to the throne of the moon kingdom but he's to sick to run it so I'll do him a favor and get rid of it for him by killing him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and then the Sliver Crystal and the power of the Twin Pharaoh will be mine and no one will stop me when I take over the whole universe ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha".

Serelor said "I will you witch and never hurt my family again you fucking bitch do you hear me leave my family alone do you hear me witch and you'll never get your hands on my birthright you bitch do you hear me never"!

Judai replied "big brother what are you doing you can't fight her big bro she'll kill you Serelor and mother doesn't want you to get killed big bro please don't do this Serelor I can't let you get hurt your sick remember big bro".

Serelor answered I have to Judai as long as I'm heir to the throne of the moon kingdom she'll never get my birthright the Sliver Crystal which is my birthright she'll be history and I'll come back safe okay Judai so don't worry about me okay little bro so wish me luck Judai".

So Serelor ran up to the evil queen with his sword and killed one of Queen Beryl's generals with his sword and then someone got behind him and stabbed him in the back and then Judai ran to his older brother and he screamed "Serelor no big bro don't die you can't leave big bro please live big bro I can't lose you big bro please live big bro".

Serelor started to cough up blood while holding his chest saying "Judai I'm sorry little brother but I won't make it tell Serena and mom that I'm sorry for everything little brother and take care of Serena for me will you Judai".

So Judai walked up to his older brother and held him and he started to cry for the loss of his older brother and then he looked up at Queen Beryl and said how could you monster I'll kill you for this and when I do you won't see the light of day you witch I'll kill you for this so bring it on you witch and It's time to get your game on lady and I really mean it bitch so come on and bring it on now"!

So prince Judai ran twords the evil queen and almost killed her when he got hurt and that's when Jaden woke up said "whoa what a dream but what does it mean does It mean I got to find out what this dream means and fast but I better not tell anyone about my dreams".

End of Flashback

So in the morning Jaden got ready for the trip to Kohona for the chunin exams so Jaden Is waiting for his friends to arrive here and then Syrus and the others appered and replied "hey Jay what's up are okay buddy you look a little sad Jay is something the matter Jay why are you so sad for Jay".

Jaden answered "oh hey Syi I didn't see you there I was just thinking that's all Syi so are you ready for this trip are you buddy and It's going to be so cool to be a ninja Syi and I can't believe that I'm related to a ninja the copy ninja the famous Kakashi Hatake and I can't believe that he invited all of us to join in on the chunin exam so what are you waiting for let's go you guys".

So Jaden and the others got on the ferry boat and left for Kohona but when they got there they saw Jaden's uncle and Jaden ran up to his uncle and says hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle long time no see (huh) did we miss the first exam uncle did we and where's the second exam's held Uncle Kakashi do you know where uncle. Kakashi said in the Forest of Death that's where the second exam is held Jaden and are you and your friends ready my nephew and I'll take you there okay Jaden.

So Jaden and the others went to the Forest of Death with Jaden's Uncle but when they got there they saw a lot of ninjas there and Hassleberry replied hey Sarge I see a lot of solders Sarge and I think I see someone sarge and what do we do here sarge sit here with are platoon Sarge or what.

Jaden answered I don't know Hassleberry we have to find out what's going on here guys and fast and I know that there others here to but what I don't get is that who are these other people and I don't know who they are you guys.

Then Lita ran up to her friends and says hey guys I just had a flashback about the Moon Kingdom when me and my love are walking though the garden with a baby in my arms and I saw a boy with a dog in his jacket and then I had the vision you guys what does it mean Luna do you know what it is Luna.

Luna said well I don't know really but I think you found the reincarnation of your son Jeremy Lita and this Kiba boy you saw is your son back in the moon kingdom. Then Mina walked to Luna and replied I saw two identical twin boys and they looked like I met them somewhere Luna do you know who they are Luna and the second one looked nice but other brother is so mean like something bothering him Luna. Luna answered well Mina those two brothers you just saw


	3. Chapter 3 The Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh Gx , YuYuHakusho and Sailor Moon but I wish I did and this Is a crossover for those who would like to know.**

**Summary****:****This is a crossover: So Sakura will find her new love and will Ash and his **

**friends help Sakura find her new love and yes her new love is Ash's childhood friend Gaara and will Ash get his first badge at the Millennium Gym find out and what new suprises awaits Ash and his friends when Ash's reunited with his childhood friend Gaara find out and please give me a review for this new story of mine. **

**Sakura's****New****Love**

**By Michelle Velez**

**Hey this is my first crossover ever with 8 different shows and 1 video game all put together but It's more about Naruto then the others but In this chapter is our hero Ash he's the main person in this story but things start to get cool for our hero and his friends so read and review okay.**

** Chapter**** 1**

The Three Sand Ninja

Long ago in a town far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum and he's 17 yrs old and he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he has blue eyes so he has a long dark blue vest with all sky blue inside and he wore black boots with it but his body is very built and he has his pikachu on top of his shoulder and he stood on a cliff overlooking the land and the wind blew though his hair.

So Ash has younger brother named Sammy and he's 16 yrs old so he has long purple hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long light blue vest with all green inside and his eyes are aqua so he wore boots to but he looks more like his dad and he's also built just like his brother Ash and he's standing next his older brother on the cliff with the wind blowing though his hair.

But his secret was the one thing that make him different from his brother cause when Sammy was 3 yrs old he started to play with his puppets in his room and that's when Ash found out that he can use his chrakra to manipulate his puppets.

So one day when Ash was laying on his bed and he was looking at a picture of his childhood friend so he was saying to himself "_why man why did I have to leave we were having so much fun buddy and I hope to see you again Gaara and why did It have to be this way Gaara and I to see you someday buddy and when I do we'll be friends again and I you to meet my new friend Sora and he's the best to Gaara so I miss you buddy"._

Just then his mom walked In and said "oh Ash are you okay honey are you sick or something and this letter came for you Ash I hope you read It okay Ash and I know that you miss Gaara but we have to leave son and I didn't know that It would hurt you that bad Ash so don't worry you'll see Gaara again okay hunny".

"

Ash replied a letter who's it from mom I want to know and why would someone send me a letter for well I guess I'll have to read It to find out". So Ash reads the letter and the letter states "_Dear Ash I know that you miss your friend but I want to know how your doing and I know that you miss your childhood friend very much Ash and I have something for you and your brother Sammy and I want you to know little bro that I miss you to and I live in Konoha and I like It here and my teammates say hi you know who I mean little bro Neji and Lee so I hope to see you soon. your sister Tenten"._

So Ash walked out of his room and sat on the couch in the living room and he opened the gift that his sister Tenten sent him and Sammy but when he opened It It was a headband with the leaf on it then Ash thought to himself _why would Tenten send us this for and why mom didn't tell us that we had two sisters and one half brother to begin with I better ask mom if she know that we have two sisters and one half brother. _

So Ash asked his mom why did they have a sister who lives very far away in Konoha and why she didn't tell them this. So Nina answered "oh Ash why would you ask me that for and yes you do have a sister two of them and no they weren't born in Suna like you and Sammy were in fact they were born along with your half brother in Konoha where I was from but your father was from Suna and from 5,000 years back as one of the Pharaoh's priests and wore the Millennium Ring around his neck and that's when we first met in Suna but that's when the 4th Kazekage was still running the sand village but I lived in Konoha with your great grandfather who's the 3rd Hokage who ruled the village of Konoha and that's when I gave birth to your sisters Tenten and Sakura and your half brother Shikamaru and I know that you wanted to know about your uncle and that's all I know okay Ash".

Ash says "what other secret mom you didn't tell me that you had another secret what Is It mom tell me I need to know and why would keep this from me mom and why I don't know what's going on with me I keep on having this pain every time I'm in my room mom".

Nina said "well Ash this is why I'm going to tell your the second secret to you is because when I pregnant with you your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you my son and It's the younger brother of shukaku It was the spirit of a brother to the former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle and I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to get hurt Ash but I know that you must feel so bad to know the truth my son so can you forgive me Ash".

Ash replied "mom how could you keep this secret from me and why didn't you tell me I was a sand ninja and why do I have a demon inside me so your telling me that I can minpluate the sand just like my childhood friend Gaara and what's with this tattoo on my forehead and does it mean love".

Nina answered "yes Ash It does but you also have a gourd on your back to Ash so that's all the information I wanted to tell you Ash so I hope you be careful on your journey okay Ash".

So Ash walked out the door to his house and walked down to the road that leads to Professor Oak's lab so Ash was on his way to Oak's lab when he saw Sammy running to him answering "Ash wait for me big bro I want to come to big bro so wait for me Ash and why are you running so fast big bro so wait".

Ash says "whoa slow down Sammy I know that your waiting for me but don't run so hard okay Sammy and here this is for you Sammy and I have one to little bro and It's from our big sister Tenten so why don't you wear it okay Sammy".

Sammy said "did you say our big sister Tenten I didn't know that we had sisters Ash so where does she live big bro can you tell my Ash please big bro". Ash replied "well Sammy she lives in Konoha a village very far away from here and it's hidden in the leaves and yes we have a grandfather a great grandfather and he's the 3rd Hokage of that village so that's all Sammy".

So Ash and Sammy are walking to Professor Oak's lab when Kari ran up to them and answered "Ash It's me Kari your girlfriend you wouldn't forget about me would you baby and where are you going Ash and can I come with you Ash baby".

So this is Kairi Ash's girlfriend she has long red hair that's down to her waist and wears a long blue dress with a green jacket and shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locked with Ash's picture in it and a gold chain with Ash's name in diamonds on it and she has blue eyes and she's 16 yrs old and she controls the wind with her big fan.

Then Ash says "well Kairi sure you can come with us and when we get to Professor Oak's lab we know why he sent for us okay Kari so let's go you guys". but when they got to Professor Oak's lab they walked inside and saw Tracy walking up to them and said "oh Ash you made it Professor Oak's waiting for you Ash and he also called Sora and the others here to okay Ash so good luck Ash".

So Ash, Sammy, and Kairi walked into Professor Oak's lab and then Professor Oak replied "ah Ash I'm glad your here I have so good news for you Ash it seems that your looking for your childhood friend right Ash and you want to know where he is well Ash I do know where he's going and I think you better get over there and fast cause I just got a call from nurse Joy over in Veridian City Ash and she needs your help so Ash you and the other better get there soon okay Ash and I heard that you have two sisters and one half brother what's her name Ash".

Ash answered "her name's Tenten Professor Oak and we're on are way let's go your guys okay". Sora says "right Ash let's hit It and fast come on guys let's get a move on It". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn left Professor Oak's lab and made their way to Veridian City to find Ash's childhood friend Gaara but on there way to Veridian City they saw a balloon that looks like mewoth and then they saw Team Rocket and then Sammy says to them "we don't have time for your stupid motto you monsters we have to go some place so your not getting my brother's pikachu so buzz off".

Jessie said "now wait just a minute there boy what do you mean buzz off well for your information kid were headed to Veridian City to you know and no were not here to steal pikachu so there and I have someone to see so ha".

Ash replied "so Jessie can you take us to Veridian City in your balloon so can you Jessie we really need to get there and fast. Jessie answered well sure Ash and I have to meet someone there to you know". So this is Jessie she's 19 yrs old and she has long red hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long green dress with a yellow jacket and shoes to match her dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Sephiroth picture in it and a gold chain with Sephiroth name in rubies.

So Ash and the others went in to the balloon and they flew off to Veridian City but when they got there they saw the whole place was destroyed and then Max walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was hiding with her Chancey and then Max says "hey you guys I found Nurse Joy you guys come quick I think she's hurt and needs help so come on you guys".

Then Ash and the others ran over to where Nurse Joy was laying on the ground and then Ash said "Nurse Joy are you okay speak to me are you okay Nurse Joy speak to us what happened here who did this".

Nurse Joy replied "It was terrible just terrible Ash I saw them there were three of them the first one was a girl with long blond hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 19yrs old and she wore a long aqua dress with a gold jacket with shoes that matches the dress and she has a big fan on her back and around her neck she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend and a gold chain with the name of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend in diamonds and then I saw her brothers one has long brown hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long white vest with all purple inside and he wore boots with it and his eyes are brown and then he carries a puppet on his back and and he's 18 yrs old the last one was their younger brother he has long blood red hair that's down to his waist covering his gourd and he wore a long black vest with all yellow inside and he wore boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and his eyes are aqua with black rims around his eyes and I saw his tattoo on his forehead It the same one you have Ash".

"So he gabbed me and he told me that he's looking for his childhood friend and he's been looking for him and I told I don't know what your talking about and he answered If your don't tell me where my friend is I'll kill you and destroy this whole place you got that and then he started to destroy the whole Pokemon Center and that's when you guys found me and now he's headed to Lavender Town to find my sister you guys have to get there before they do please Ash save my sister Ash your our only hope Ash.

Ash says "don't worry Nurse Joy we'll help you right guys so let's go so we're on are way to Lavender Town so let's go". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James got into the balloon and they flew off the Lavender town but when they got there they saw officer Jenny standing in front of the door to the Pokemon Center and when she saw Ash and the others she said "Ash I'm glad your here I just got word from my sister in Veridian City that the Pokemon Center over there was destroyed and that Nurse Joy was safe did you guys have anything to do with this Ash".

Ash replied "no we just came from there a hour ago but I think I know who to call for help and I think I can find her soon so here goes nothing". So Ash pulled out a pokeaball and a Pokemon came out of it and It was his pigey so Ash tied a note on its leg and the pigey flew off to Konoha to find Ash's sister Tenten so Ash waited for pigey to come back when they saw a girl with long blond hair flowing down her back and she's 20 yrs old and she wore a long peach dress with a red jacket and shoes to match so she walked up to Ash and answered so your Ash Ketchum of Suna right and I heard about you do you duel.

Ash says "uh no miss and who are you and what's your name so do you have a name or what and I don't really know you". She said "so you want to know my name right well It's Mai Valentine and I live in Domino City so I came to see my friend Jessie do you know where she is Ash do you know where she Is (huh) Hun". Jessie answered "well well well If it isn't my friend Mai Valentine long time no see girlfriend how's your boyfriend you know who I mean Mai".

Mai says "you mean Joey he's fine so how's James is he fine or what and I saw the ad in the Pokemon Center about a gym battle at a new gym Joey told me that there's a new gym that looks like the Millennium Puzzle but It's called the Millennium Gym and all the best trainers go there to fight against the gym leaders of that gym and they say that the gym leaders are twin brothers and their called the Twin Pharaohs so I think you should check It out Ash".

Just then they saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and It was Temari and when she walked up to Ash she saw him and said "Ash Is that you look at you look how much you've grown I can't believe It Ash after all these years wow look at you now a Pokemon trainer so who are they friends of your buddy". Ash replied "Temari Is that your girl I haven't seen your In 5 years Temari how's your brothers are they fine and I want to see Gaara is he with you buddy".

Temari answered "why yes he is he's been looking for your for 7years Ash and I think he's right here". So Gaara walked up to Ash and hugged him and "says Ash is that you buddy look at you your built just like me Ash and I haven't seen you in 7 years Ash where have you been buddy and you didn't tell me that you had two sisters and a half brother Ash and what's her name (huh) buddy so where Is your older sisters at Ash".

Ash said "hey Gaara I want you to meet my friend Sora he's from the Destiny Islands with my girlfriend Kairi and my other friend Riku and my sister lives in Konoha do you know where that is Gaara well do you buddy". Then Sora walked up to Gaara and replied "hey you must be Ash's childhood friend right well I'm his new best friend and I want to be your friend to so can we be your friend Gaara can we you know me, Riku and Kairi so can we buddy".

Gaara answered "sure any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine but can I be your friend to Sora and I want to be Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn Jessie, James and Mai's friends to so can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can buddy so why do you ask me that for Gaara I don't understand why so why did you come here for buddy and we're headed for the Millennium Gym so I can get my Millennium Badge".

Then Sora asked Mai a question and Mai said "what is It Sora do you want to ask me something about the Millennium Gym and their leaders so ask away Sora what do you want to know about It". Sora replied "did you say gym leaders what do they look like Mai and do you know them or what".

This is Sora he's Ash's best friend he has long brown hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long green vest with all blue inside and he's 17 years old and has a girlfriend named Misty and he has a heart shaped locket with Misty's picture inside and a gold chain with Misty's name in rubies.

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Max, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, Mai, Temari and her brothers left for the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City but on their way to Fuchsia City Ash saw his pigey with something on it's beak and It was a headband that had a leaf on it and a note tied to It so Ash took the headband the read the note and It was from his big sister Tenten and she wore to him saying.

_"__Dear Ash it's me Tenten your big sister I got your letter and you told me that you needed my __help well little bro and I see you found Gaara that's great so are you coming to Konoha for the __Chunin Exam little bro and I want to see you there little bro so see ya your sister Tenten. PS Neji and Lee says hi and so does my teacher". _Ash answered "what's the chunin exams Temari do you know what it is Temari my sister Tenten wants me to go over there and compete over there for but I don't know what It is really buddy so can you tell me Temari can you".

Temari says "why sure Ash let me explain It to you okay buddy the Chunin exam is an exam to see how powerful your justu can be when your fighting with other ninjas from other villages I think It's like a Pokemon battle but only without Pokemon just with your team and you have to have a team and you know Ash that I have a team with me right now buddy".

Ash said "so who's on your team buddy do you know Temari well do you I want to know". Temari replied well Ash It's me and my brothers you know how this whole thing goes buddy so let's go then shall we buddy".

So Ash and the others are walking down the road that leads to Fuchsia City when they saw a young woman with long black hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 22 yrs old so she wore a long orange dress with a white jacket and shoes to match the dress and "She answered are you Ash Ketchum of Suna I want to know If your him so can you tell me are you him".

Ash says "yes I'm him who are you lady and do I know you or what and where are you from lady and I want to know lady". So Brock ran up to her and took her hand and kissed It and then Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her and then Sammy started to laugh at them.

She said "my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm from Konoha I came to see you cause I know your sisters and one of her teammates Is the cousin of one of my students and do you know his name Ash do you I want to know so I came here with my students to find out the name of my student's cousin so can you tell me his name".

Ash replied "well Kurenai his name is Neji and he's my sister Tenten's teammate and friend I guess and why do you want to know his name for and why I mean do you know his cousin or not". Kurenai answered "why yes I do and she here with me right now with her teammates and you'll see her very soon Ash and I hope you'll be friends with her Ash".

Just then Ash saw a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he's 18 yrs old so he wears a long red vest with all orange inside and boots with it and a girl with long blue and black hair mixed in that flows down to her waist and she wore a sky blue dress with a pink jacket and shoes that matches with the dress and she's 16 yrs old and the last one Is a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long black vest with all brown inside and he wears boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and he wears glasses to and then the first boy walked up to Ash and he says "hey what's your name dude and I saw you looking at my dog what you like him or what and what's that on your shoulder a rat or what I don't know why we bother with this dude I don't even like him Kurenai I just don't think he's in our league to be a genin like us or something like that so let's go already".

Ash said "hey wait just a minute there pal who do you think you are talking to me like that and this is my pikachu for your information pal and you think I'm not in your league well think again pal cause I was one of the top 16 in the indigo plateau and the orange league champion and the joto league champion and the sliver conference champ and now I'm going of the Millennium Badge at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and after that I'm entering in the Chunin Exam so buzz off pal and after that I'm entering the Battle City Turney".

He replied "hey for your information my name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and how dare you talk to me like that punk and I should teach you a lesson you'll never forget boy so get ready for a trashing boy cause here we come right Akamaru".

So Ash was just about to get hurt by Kiba when pikachu jumped up into the air and thunder shocked Kiba and Akamaru and that's when Kurenai stopped Kiba from hurting Ash and then Ash answered "pikachu stop don't hurt them okay Pikachu and we need to get to Fuchsia City with them pikachu so don't hurt them okay buddy". Pikachu says pika pika.

Then she walked up to Ash and said "how do you know my cousin Neji have you seen him before young man and I thank your for stopping your pikachu from hurting my teammate Kiba so what's your name young man and I want to know It".

Ash replied "well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna but I want to know your name miss so can you tell me your name and the name of the boy with the glasses what's his name miss".

She answered "well my name's Hinata Hyuga and this is my friend Shino Aburame so you already met my teacher Kurenai did you Ash so where are you going now Ash so can we come with you guys or what can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can Hinata but why did you ask me about your cousin Neji for Hinata and I don't know a whole lot about him but if you ask me I could find out from my sister Tenten".

So Ash, Sammy, Kari, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Mai all left for Fuchsia City but on their way there they saw a helicopter with the logo of KC on it and then they saw someone come out of the chopper and It was a boy with long light brown hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long white vest with all black inside and boots and he has the same logo on his vest by the collar and he's 18 yrs old and then his older brother came out next so he has long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long blue green vest with all Fuchsia inside and he's 23 yrs old and then 2 young boys came out of the chopper one has long black hair that flows down to his waist so he wears a long gold vest with all purple inside and boots with it and he's 14 yrs old and the other one with long sea green hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long purple vest with all white inside and boots with it and he's 13 yrs old.

So the older brother walked up to Ash and said "say kid what's up and where are you going kid we want to know and I don't think you can beat them in a Pokemon battle cause my nephews will tear your Pokemon apart if you face them kid and you know what kid they show no Mersey boy so good luck boy".

Ash replied "hey pal I don't know who you are but I'm going to beat the gym leaders of that gym and get myself the Millennium Badge rather you like it or not pal and I don't like you pal so what's your name pal or your not going to tell me are you pal".

He answered "well pal for your information my name's Charlie and this is my younger Identical twin brother Seto and these two little kids are my kid brothers Mokuba and Noah so there and you think you can beat them we'll see right my little bro".

Seto says "right big brother If this kid thinks he can beat my sons for the Millennium Badge well he better get more training If he's going to beat my sons for that badge come on Mokuba, Noah let's leave these losers to there doom are you coming big brother".

Charlie says "right Seto and see ya later losers wait for me Seto your not going to leave me with these losers are you Seto". Mai said "the nerve of that jerk how can he be so smug and rude to Ash like that I mean he going to get It when Ash gets his hands on him It's curtains for him and his smug self". Gaara replied "I hate my cousin and I'll kill him for this and he will beg for Mersey when I get my hands on him".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are on there way to Fuchsia City for Ash's first badge but when they got to Fuchsia City they stayed at the Pokemon center so they entered the Pokemon center and saw Nurse Joy and then Ash answered "Nurse Joy It's me Ash Ketchum from Suna and I came here to win my first badge at the Millennium Gym Nurse Joy and I can't wait for It Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy says "well Ash the Millennium Gym is the most powerful gym on earth and the gym leaders are Identical twin brothers but I don't know their names or there ages Ash but why do you want to win that badge for Ash I don't think It's that easy Ash but I wish you well".

Ash said "can we spend the night here In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy can we need a place to stay for the night so can we". Nurse Joy replied "why yes you can Ash we have a room all ready for you and your friends Ash so why don't you head for the Millennium Gym for your Pokemon battle Ash and good luck".

So Ash and his friends left for the Millennium Gym but when they got there they saw the gym and they walked inside and they saw two thrones at the end of the wall and on the floor was the arena and the inside looked like an Egyptian palace with pictures and servants and priests and everything but then they saw a young girl with long brown hair that's down to her waist and she wore a long pink dress with a fuchsia jacket and shoes to match with the dress and she's 17yrs old and she walked up to Ash and answered "so you must be my friend's cousin what's your name kid and I want to know so I can tell my friends okay boy".

Ash says "my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and how do you know my cousin are you his friend and what's your name and the name of my cousin I need to know his name and yours as well lady". She said my name's Tea and your cousin's name is Duke and he's been looking for you for 5 years Ash and how's your sisters are they doing fine and where do they live Ash".

Ash replied "they live in Konoha and Duke's been looking for me where is he Tea I want to see him me and Sammy so where is he Tea and why does this gym looks like an Egyptian palace for Tea and why".

Tea answered "It's cause of the gym leaders and Duke is with them right now and you came here for a Pokemon battle are you Ash well you have to wait for tomorrow to battle them so feel free to spend the night with me Ash".

Ash says "thanks but no thanks we're spending the night at the Pokemon center so thanks anyways Tea so see ya tomorrow Tea".

So in the middle of the night Sora woke up when he heard someone screaming and then he got out of bed and ran to the Millennium Gym and when he got there he saw Tea with her back against the wall and she saw Sora and ran up to him and said "oh Sora it was terrible horrible I saw it with my own eyes this kid with long blood red hair and his cold jade orbs looking at the twins brothers like he was going to kill them and I heard him say to the twins brothers If you don't let my childhood friend Ash win then I'll kill you were you stand you got that my nephews oh Sora now the twin brothers have to let Ash win if they don't they'll be killed by Ash's childhood friend Sora you have to warn the others and fast and I'll warn Joey and Duke so go Sora".

So Sora and Tea ran to different places Sora ran back to the Pokemon Center and Tea ran to the room where the Joey and Duke are staying with the twin brothers and when Duke saw Tea out of breath he replied "Tea what's wrong is something the matter Tea and did you find my cousin Ash".

Tea answered "yes but how's the twins are they okay and I met your cousin Ash and his friends but I hope Sora got to Ash and the others Duke cause I don't want to see Sora get hurt in any way Duke and where's Joey Isn't he with you when the twins got attacked by that boy Duke. Duke says no Tea I haven't seen him I better find him find him and fast before he get's hurt or worse".

So Duke ran off to find Joey and then Tristan walked in and saw Tea with the twins and then Tristan said "what happed to the twins Tea and this place is a mess and what's with all this sand all over the place Tea and where did Duke go Tea I saw him run down the hall to find Joey and where did Joey go Tea".

Just then one of the twins replied to Tea "he went out for a while and but he'll be back soon Tea so don't worry and who were you talking to I heard you talking to a boy and who's was he Tea we want to know me and my older identical twin brother so who was It I need to know Tea".

Tea answered "his name's Sora and he's the friend of the Pokemon trainer who came to battle you two for the Millennium Badge and he's pretty tough buddy so you have to let him win or his childhood friend will kill both of you buddy". Meanwhile Sora was running back to the Pokemon Center to warn the others but when he got there he saw May sleeping and went to wake her up and says 'May wake up we have a big problem here May I heard Tea screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and she told me everything that happened May and we have to find Ash and quick and hurry wake up the others now May and hurry".

So May and Sora went and woke up the others and went to find Ash so Ash was sitting on the roof looking at the sky saying to himself "_I don't get It I have a big Pokemon battle and now how can I win against those two twin brothers I mean are they tough or not what do you think Pikachu we better get back inside okay pikachu"._

So Ash and pikachu walked back into the Pokemon center just then he got a letter from his mother and It states "_Dear: Ash I'm writing to you because I need to tell you something very important cause you need to know that I kept a secret from you for 9 years and I didn't tell you about but I need you to know that you have another sister and she lives in Konoha and her name Is Sakura and she your baby sister and your also have a half brother and his name is Shikamaru and he's your half brother and you have three cousins one who lives in Domino City and two who lives In Konoha and their names are Itachi and Saskue so I hope you win your match tomorrow okay Ash so good luck. Your Mom Nina". _

Then Ash saw Kari and he ran up to her and said 'hey Kairi what's going on here I heard someone screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and I saw Sora running into the gym but why I don't know what's going on here but why is everyone's awake for Kairi and what's going on here Kairi".

Kairi replied "Ash didn't you hear someone tried to kill the gym leaders of the Millennium Gym and Sora went to see what was happening over there Ash so let's get some rest okay Ash".

**I hope you people like this chapter I worked hard on this one but we just found out that Ash has 2 sisters, 1 half brother and 3 cousins and now Ash is on his way to the Millennium Gym to win his first badge from the Twin Pharaohs so read on and review my new chapter okay.**

**Hey It's me again and I'm back to tell you that Ash's going to win his first badge thanks to his childhood friend Gaara so read on dudes.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Twin Pharaohs**

So the next morning Ash and his friends set off for the Millennium Gym so when they got in they saw Tea and she answered "so Ash are you here for your match today buddy so you need to get ready for you match okay buddy so here we go buddy good luck".

Then Tristan walked to the middle of the arena and he says "and now for the match this is for the Millennium Badge and the challenger all the way from Suna Ash Ketchum and now the moment you've been waiting of the leaders of the Millennium Gym the twin brothers Twin Pharaohs from Domino City and my best friends Pharaoh Yami and Pharaoh Yugi".

So Ash looked up at the thrones and he saw two people sitting on the thrones the older Identical twin brother he's 20 yrs old and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so he wears a long golden vest with all sliver inside and he wears boots with it and the younger Identical twin brother he's 18 yrs and he wears a long sliver vest with all gold inside and he wears boots with it and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so this is a two on one battle each trainer will use three Pokemon only the challenger can change his Pokemon now let the battle begin.

So the match began when Kari asked Brock a question about the match and he said "I think that Yugi has the better advantage Kari but Ash can win this match and come out the winner but we never know If he loses Kari". Sora replied "your wrong Brock I know Ash he wouldn't lose to those losers so have faith in him he's going to win for sure you guys".

Ash was struggling to fight back but their Pokemon were just to strong for him to beat then he thought to himself "_oh man I'm toast for sure I can't beat these guys I need help and fast and I'm only down to two Pokemon so I have to make this one count so here goes nothing"._

Ash answered "go squrtle I choose you come on squrtle you can do It you can beat those two I know you can buddy so use your water gun now".

Yugi says "ha you think you can beat me and my older Identical twin brother just try boy your going down Ash rather you like It or not punk now cindaquill use your flamethrower now. Ash said squrtle duck down and use dig now and don't get hurt buddy so use It now"!

Yami replied "to late your squrtle is gone what are you going to do now boy you might as well bow down to us boy". Charlie answered "ha poor Ash he's only down to one Pokemon what's he going to do about It now hey Yugi finish it now he doesn't have any Pokemon left so hurt his squrtle now my nephew".

Yugi says "right Uncle Charlie you got it so say goodbye to your squrtle Ash now cindaquill use overheat on squrtle now". Ash said no squrtle oh man squrtle are you okay buddy you need to rest in your pokeaball so in you go so it's all up to you pikachu buddy you think you can beat those guys buddy". Pikachu replied pika pika.

Then Sora answered "Ash don't give up you only have one Pokemon left and I think you can use It here use starlie it faster than cindaquill in the air and so use pikachu for later when they only have one Pokemon each I know how powerful Yugi's Pokemon is but Yami's isn't attack Yami's Pokemon first then go after Yugi's Pokemon later but first focus on Yami's Pokemon first okay buddy".

Ash says right Sora I got to find out how weak are Yami's Pokemon that's It if I use starlie to attack one of Yami's Pokemon then I'll have a chance to hurt him bad okay pikachu you sit this one out come on out starlie I choose you okay starlie you see his Pokemon attack his jiggly puff now with razor wind now starlie".

Temari screamed "go Ash you can beat him don't let that jerk beat you down you'll win for sure buddy so beat him down boy you hear that my nephews your going down baby".

Tea replied "oh no I knew this was bad Joey I don't think their going to make it out alive cause If they don't let Ash win then his childhood friend's gonna kill them Joey we have to stop the match and fast". Joey answered "are you nuts Tea if we stop the match who'll win Tea they need to win this match hey Yami don't let that boy scare you he's only bluffing you hurt him now and you to Yugi hurt him now".

Duke says "hey Joey don't be mean to my cousin like that and Tea's right we have to stop this match right now before they get hurt by my cousin's childhood friend the sand dude and I'll go tell Tristan to stop the match right now before this goes out of hand you guys".

So Duke ran up to Tristan and told him to stop the match but Tristan told him that he can't just then Yugi couldn't move cause of the sand and then he saw who It was It his Uncle Gaara and then Yugi said "Uncle Gaara what are you doing to me are you trying to kill me let me go now uncle please let me go". Gaara replied "no not until you let my childhood friend Ash win you got that now let him win I'll be watching from here so let him win now".

Then Ash saw Yugi shaking and answered "(huh) what's going on here first he was tough and now he's scared what happened to him I think I know only one person who could of done this and I'm glad he did cause I was a goner for sure okay starlie finish It off with steel wing now starlie steel wing on jigglypuff now".

Yugi says "no Yami let him win now we have to let him win or Uncle Gaara will kill us big bro so let him win now". Yami said "right little bro you win Ash and here's your badge so good luck". Ash replied "alright I got the Millennium badge I can't wait to show this to Tenten and Sakura they're going to flip when they see It".

So as the match ended Ash and his friends set off for the Chunin Exams in Konoha when Yugi ran up to Ash and answered "can we come with you Ash me my twin brother and my friends so can we Ash". Ash says "sure Yugi you can come with us you and your friends so come with us buddy so can we be your friends to Yugi.

Yugi said sure you all can be our friends Ash I can't wait to meet your sisters and half brother".

Then Charlie walked up to Ash and replied "can we come with you to Ash me and my brothers and I'm sorry for treating you like a jerk can you forgive me and my brothers Ash". Ash answered "sure you can come with us and no need I get that all the time so what are you guys waiting for let's go to Konoha and join in on the chunin exams".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Jessie, James, Dawn, Kiba, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Charlie, Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Bakura, and Ryou all got on the ferry to Konoha for the Chunin exam so Ash was walking on the deck of the ferry to look out at the water so he was thinking to himself "_mom I miss you so much you think that great grandpa would let me take the Chunin exam I want to know so I can be ready I don't know If I'm ready yet oh mom please send me a sign that I may know that when I'm ready to take it"._

Just then a little bird came flying down from the sky with a note in It's beak and It was from his great grandfather and it says "_Dear: Ash I got your mother's letter and she told me that you would like to take the Chunin Exam and If It was okay with me so I told her that you should and I'll be waiting for you to arrive to Konoha in 2 days my great grandson and how is Sammy doing I want to see both of you very soon so I'll go tell Tenten and Sakura that your coming and Shikamaru as well so good luck my great grandson. your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage". _

Meanwhile back in Konoha the 3rd Hokage is having a meeting with all the jonin of the place and the 3rd Hokage said "now as you know I just got a letter from my granddaughter Nina who lives in Pallet Town that her sons my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are going to take the exams with the other genins of this village and I want him to feel welcomed here and seeing whom I invited here you may be able to guess what we are to here to discuss".

Then someone replied "Is It time already have you informed the lords of the other lands yet? and why are your great grandsons coming to take the exams for and do we know them or not and because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village when is it to be".

Then the 3rd Hokage answered "one week from today". another person says "Isn't this rather sudden"?

The 3rd Hokage said "to make it completely official I hereby announce seven days from now on July 1st we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeymen ninja the Chunin now then I will like some to oversee the training of my great grandsons when they arrive on the 4th of June now does any now have any questions about my great grandsons and we'd like to hear first from those who have over seen the training of our newest junior ninja and of my great grandsons and their friends tell us Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma do any of you have among your charges any genin you'd recommend for this year's journeymen exams that will involve my great grandsons and his friends".

"That before we can even consider them they must have completed a minimum of 8 mission beyond that employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level to be truly competitive candidates should probably have completed at lest double the recommended number of missions like my great grandsons did and you will see them here in 2 days you may begin Kakashi".

Then Kakashi replied "cell number 7, led by Kakashi consists of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, May's best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and Ash's baby sister Sakura Haruno I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

Kurenai answered "cell number 8, led by Kurenai consists of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga, Tristan's cousin Kiba Inuzuka and Joey's half brother Shino Aburame I vow upon my own clan, The Yuhi that I'm as certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

then Asuma says "cell 10, led by Asuma cosists of Sora's cousin Ino Yamanaka, Ash's half brother Shikamaru Nara, and Brock's older cousin Choji Akimichi I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chnin Selection Exam".

Then the 3rd Hokage said "how unusual for all three of you to have unhesitatingly assented so just so you know I want you to treat my great grandsons like family because they'll stay here with us for the exam".

Asuma replied "but dad why did you say your great grandsons why haven't you told me about them dad I want to know that If they know my sister Nina and why didn't Nina tell me this she have to tell me this cause I'm her older brother and I should know if I have a nephew or not dad ".

Kurenai answered "I've been with him and I saw him win his first Pokemon battle and he won a Millennium badge and his name's Ash Ketch um and he's from Suna but when I saw him he looked very tall and handsome and built just like his father but he looks more like you Asuma are you related to him in any way and I have a niece who lives in district of Juuban and her name's Lita and I want her and her friends to be a part of this exam if It's okay with you Lord Hokage".

Asuma says "why yes I am I'm his uncle and I can't wait to see him and his brother very soon Kurenai cause my students will want to see him to even his half brother and did you say that you have a niece who lives in the district of Juuban Kurenai and her name's Lita Kino".

Meanwhile back on the ferry Ash's sitting on a chair looking at his friends having fun when someone walked up to him with a letter and said uh "Mr Ketchum I have a letter for you It's from your mother do you want to read it".

Ash replied "uh yes please and thank you for the letter". So Ash opened the letter and It states "_Dear: Ash It's me Nina your mother I'm writing to you cause I have to tell you something that you need to know so did you get the letter from your great grandfather good now to tell you a secret that you must know that I just got a letter from my brother your uncle Asuma and he told me that he wants to see you and Sammy and I told him that your going to Konoha for the Chunin exams __and he told him that's great so take care Ash. Your Mom Nina. PS. Tracy says that he's going to __join you there okay Ash"._

Then Kairi sat next to Ash and answered "are you feeling okay Ash are you sick hunny do you want a drink of water or something Ash baby". Ash says "oh Kari I didn't see you there I was just thinking about the letter my mother sent me she told me that I have a uncle and that I haven't seen in over 5 years and she didn't tell me about him and I haven't seen a picture of him or anything like that".

So the ferry landed at the docks so when they got off the ferry they headed to Konoha so when they got there they saw a village and It was the village of Konoha so they walked inside and saw that this place was huge but then they saw three people with their teacher and when Ash saw him he said "(huh) is that my uncle Asuma is it I can't believe It It is him Uncle Asuma It's me Ash your nephew I'm here with my brother Sammy Uncle Asuma so where are you uncle".

Then Asuma ran over to where Ash was and hugged him and Sammy very tight then he replied "so Ash long time no see (huh) where have you been boy look at you you've grown so much the last time I've seen you Ash so where's Sammy is he with you my boy".

Ash answered "well yes uncle he's right here hey Sammy come over here and give Uncle Asuma a hug little bro and guess who else is here little bro It's our half brother Shikamaru hey baby bro were here baby bro come give us a hug baby bro and what's up with the girl who's she a friend of your or what".

Shikamaru says "Ash is that you big bro you look big how tall are you big bro and how's my girlfriend Temari is she doing fine of what and what's that a shiny thing".

Ash said "no baby bro this is my Millennium Badge I won It at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and I got you a gift Shikamaru and I want to have this It's a Pokemon and It's yours okay baby bro". So Shikamaru opened his gift and It was a pokeaball and inside the pokeaball Is a pikachu and It's name is lucky then Ino saw the Pokemon that she picked up and It shocked her and then she started to scream and then Ash told pikachu not to shock her and pikachu stopped shocking Ino then Ino replied "thanks for stopping your pikachu for shocking me sweet and what's your name cute and I like you babe".

Then Kairi got mad at her and answered hey girl stop looking at my boyfriend like that and he's taken okay hunny so there so Ash is this your half brother his he cute or what".

Ash says "sure Kari but he has a girlfriend but let's go find my sisters okay you guys and I think we need to find a place to spend the night and there's no Pokemon center here is there Shikamaru and you do know where a Pokemon center is baby bro".

Shikamaru said "no but there is an apartment somewhere around or you can stay In my place Ash you and Sammy okay big bro and your friends can stay in the apartment okay big bro".

Ash replied "thanks Shikamaru and let's go you guys we need to get some rest for the big day tomorrow okay you guys so we'll see you tomorrow okay Sora". Sora answered "okay Ash we'll see you tomorrow and you guys get some rest okay Ash and we'll come over to your half brother's house bright and early okay Ash".

So Ash and Sammy spent the night at Shikamaru's place but when they got there they saw his mom and she says "Shikamaru your home and who's these people friends of your my son I bet there hungry do you boys want any food while you stay here for the night". Ash said "sure miss Nara thank you for letting us stay here miss but we are kind of hungry don't you think Sammy". Sammy replied "yes Ash but shouldn't we find our rooms first big brother we need to get some rest first big brother and I am kind a hungry can we get something to eat first big brother".

Just then Shikamaru's father came in and answered "so this is the boy you were talking about (huh) Sikamaru your haft brother Ash Ketchum but why didn't you tell me he was your half brother my son I know that he looks like your mother but he has a mother to my son but his father has purple hair and Ash's has black hair but why does that make you his half brother my son there has to be a reason for this mix up".

Shikamaru says "dad I'm Ash's real half brother cause his father and my mother made love and that's when I came to be but we are half brothers is because dad we have the same father but 2 different mothers dad and you're my dad but Ash lost his dad but the 3rd hokage is Ash's great grandfather and his mother Nina's grandfather so that make Ash & Sammy the 3rd hokage's great grandsons and there going to take part in the Chunin exams dad".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and saw Shikamaru's dad and said "uh Shikamaru who's this and why haven't I seen him before baby bro so do you know him or what". Shikamaru replied "don't be silly Ash this is my father and I love him to big bro say hi to him big bro he's really nice big bro".

Ash answered "uh hi sir nice house sir and are you mean kind sir and I don't want to bother you in any way kind sir so I'll just get my bags and we'll walk out the door of your house come on Sammy let's get out of here little bro".

Shikamaru's dad says "hey son I didn't mean to scare you my boy so your Ash Ketchum of Suna and I see that your kind of nice kid why don't you stay the night here my boy we have 2 extra rooms if you like to spend the night here boy so what do you say kid".

Ash said "sure kind sir and thanks for the food to and we better get some sleep Sammy It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we have to see great grandpa okay Sammy". Sammy replied but Ash you don't sleep remember you have a demon inside you big brother so how can you sleep If It will take over you big brother".

Ash answered "this demon let's me sleep remember little bro so let's get some sleep okay Sammy so goodnight little bro". Sammy says "good night Ash and sleep tight big bro".

**So this is the end of Chapter 2 and this is the day that Ash becomes a part of the chunin exams but something really bad is about to happened in the next chapter so stay tuned to find out and yes this is my first crossover so I hope you like and please give me a review for this chapter. **

**Yo It's me again and I want you to know that Ash won his first badge and now his sister Sakura has found her new love but what does the sand team have up their sleves for the chunin exams and will Ash save his baby sister Sakura from the plans of the sand ninjas so the real love making will be on chapters 13-20 so stay tooned dudes and please read and review.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Chunin Exams **

So the big day came and Ash is getting ready for the Chunin Exam so he was thinking himself "_wow I can't believe that I'm going to take part in the Chunin Exams but I wish Tracy was here to see me now in this exam but I hope I can win this and become a chunin soon so I hope I'm ready for this"._ Then Sikamaru walked in to Ash's room and said "hey big bro I got something for you and you should put it on your forehead like this and what's that on your forehead big bro".

Ash replied "oh this It's my tattoo It stands for love and I can't wear that cause I'm not from here I'm from Suna that makes me a sand ninja baby bro and so is Sammy and my girlfriend Kairi baby bro so thanks anyways you can give It to Sora he's from here baby bro".

Shikamaru answered "wow I didn't know that your a sand ninja so where's your teacher at Ash do you have one big bro well do you". Ash says "uh no we don't but do you know of one who can be our teacher so do you baby bro so let's get ready for this exam okay baby bro I'll go get Sammy and we'll meet up with Sora and the others okay baby bro".

Shikamaru said "right big bro and I better go find Ino and Choji and my teacher and we'll meet you there okay big bro". So Ash and Sammy left to find Sora and the others but when they got there they saw this guy with a mask covering his mouth reading a book so Ash and Sammy walked away from him and went strait to their great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw their great grandfather sitting in his desk and when he saw Ash and Sammy he walked up to them and gave them each a hug and replied "ah Ash look at you how much you've grown since the last time you came here you the same age as your uncle my great grandson and Sammy look how tall you are my great grandson my you look very tall just like your father say how Is your father doing fine and your mother how is she find my great grandsons so are you going to take part in the Chunin Exams Ash".

Ash answered "uh yes great grandpa but my half brother told us that we needed a teacher to be with us for this exam and we don't have one so how can we take part in this exam If me and my friend's don't have teachers to teach us any justus great grandpa".

The 3rd hokage says "well Ash I think I can arange that my great grandson I'll hold a meeting with all the jonins of each team including the joini of Suna and I want you your brother and your friends here in the meeting okay Ash so don't worry about my great grandson we'll have the meeting right now okay Ash". Ash said thanks great grandpa I'll go get my friends Sammy you stay here with great grandpa okay little bro.

Sammy replied okay big brother and be careful not to get hurt big bro".

So Ash ran out of his great grandfather's office and down the street to where Sora and the others are staying so Ash called to Sora and Sora ran down to where Ash was waiting for him and answered "hey Sora gather the other and let's go there's a meeting in my great grandfather office and you all need to come okay buddy. Sora says right hey guys get up let's go we have to meet up with Ash and fast so let's go now dudes".

So Sora and the others made It to Ash's great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw how big it was and Duke said "whoa what a pad I never knew that my great grandpa was loaded man look at this you guys big windows behind his chair".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and replied "guys this is our great grandpa the 3rd hokage of Konoha and now If you guys can come with us there's a meeting going on and he wants us to be in It you guys".

Just then the 3rd hokage began to talk and answered "I've called you all here to discuss a grave matter as you all know these are my great grandsons Ash & Sammy and their friends I just found out by them that they don't have teachers like the rest of the genin's but I need teachers for my great grandsons and their friends and I'm looking for the best one that fits the skills of my first great grandson Ash I hope to find one that's right for him and his teammates does anyone have any questions about this or any matter now then with teacher will put Ash, Kari, and Sammy In their team anyone".

Then Kakashi says "you say your looking for a teacher for your great grandsons lord Hokage well I can help you with that and my team can use more people sure why not I'll take Ash and his teammates and I'll train them to be tough but their justus is different from my students and their from Suna but I can work with them a little bit".

Lord Hokage said "very well Kakashi you may take them as your new students now does anyone else would like to take Sora and his teammates as there students anyone". Kurenai replied "I'll take Sora and his teammates as my students If they like my lord I would like to see more of Sora's justu If you like my lord". Lord Hokage answered anyone else would like to train more of Ash's friends well I like to hear an answer from you".

They all agreed to teach Ash's friends so Ash, Kairi, and Sammy left with their new teacher to meet their new teammates but when they got there Ash saw three teens one has a long blond hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long red vest will all fuchsia inside and he wore boots with it so he's 17yrs old and other one Is a girl she has long pink hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long aqua dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress so she's 16 yrs old and the last one's a boy and he has long black hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light blue inside and he wears boots with it too and he's 18yrs old so they walked up to Ash and the first one says "who are you are what are you doing here you can't be in our team and your not a leaf ninja like us so beat it kid".

Ash said "hey what's wrong with you ramen boy don't you know who your talking to punk my name's Ash Ketchum of Suna the great grandson of the 3rd Hokage and next in line to be the hokage so buzz off kid".

He replied "you hokage ha I'm going to be the next hokage cause my name's Naruto Uzumaki the son of the 4th Hokage and I'm going to be the next hokage so there boy". Sammy answered "I don't like them big brother let's get out of here this is creepy and I hate that blond haired kid he's mean and they say he has a demon that looks like a fox big brother so let's get out of here and find another team big brother".

Ash says "just chill Sammy this is our team to you know little bro and about this fox demon he has I have a demon to remember Sammy". Then the black haired boy walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you cousin It's me Saskue remember when you came over to my house on my 10th birthday Ash that you had cake on your face when Itachi push you into my cake and then you chase him around the house screaming I'm going to get you for this do you remember big cus".

Ash replied "don't remind me say where is Itachi is he here I came to see him and to get him back for pushing me into your cake little cus so who's the loudmouth blond kid he told me that he's going to be the next hokage but he's to hyper to be one and I don't like him so guess what little cus I'm going to be on your team do you like that and where's my baby sister have you seen her". Saskue answered "oh you mean Sakura she's over there and why do want to get back at Itachi for oh that cake thing (huh) I remember you putting a cat in his pillow case one night and when he woke up he started screaming so you and me were in the next room laughing about It so then he got mad at you for It Ash".

Ash says "does he still remember about It or did he forget about it cause can't wait to see him and why is your friend so mean to me little cus and I found our other cousin Duke you remember Duke do you Saskue don't you little cus".

Saskue said "don't listen to Naruto he's a little nuts but no but I want to see him big cus and where's Sammy I want to talk to him hey Sammy come here baby cus". Sammy replied "what do you want little cousin I'm working on my puppets right now so I'll talk to you later okay little cus".

Ash answered "Sammy he just wants to talk with you little bro so go over there and talk to him now Sammy". Sammy says "do I have to big brother I don't want to Ash please big brother please Ash I don't want to talk with him Ash".

Ash said "just go talk to him he's not going to bite you little bro please do It for me please Sammy pretty please with a cherry on top". Sammy replied "okay Ash I'll go talk to him but I'm not going to like It". Then Ash called Saskue over to talk to Sammy so Saskue walked over to where Ash and Sammy are and answered "hey baby cus how's It going fine with you Sammy I haven't seen you in 5 years baby cus and I remember the time when me and you were playing pranks on Ash and my brother on his 15th birthday that you jumped off the couch and on to his back and his face fell into his own cake and he go so mad that he chase us all around the room all night do you remember Sammy".

Sammy says "what you remember that I remember that It was you who pushed me into him and not me and you know it so why are you always being mean to me Saskue and do you have a girlfriend or not (huh) mister tough guy and I want to see her little cus".

Then Sakura walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you big bro look how tall you gotten since the last time I've seen you big bro how's mom is she doing fine and I'm glad your in my team Ash cause I can't stand Saskue and Naruto fighting all the time and you know how it is big bro so how's your Pokemon training big bro oh wow is that a pikachu can I hold him big bro can I Ash please big bro I'll really be careful with him okay Ash".

Ash replied "sure but don't let him shock you okay baby sis and where's Tenten is she with you baby sis I really need to talk to her right away and soon okay Sakura and tell Naruto that he's a big fat jerk and he thinks he can be hokage will guess again cause Ash Joseph Ketchum is going to be the next hokage rather he like it or not".

Sakura answered "she's with her team right now and you'll see them at the chunin exams tomorrow big bro so where are you staying at Ash and do you need anything big bro and your pikachu is so cute and he likes It when I hug him very much big bro but I wish my love life was like that Ash and I like Saskue but he has another girlfriend and her name's Yasmin and she's rich just like her brothers I can't compete with her she has everything good looks a nice body and lots of money but when I told Saskue that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me he told me that he'd found someone else who's better than me and then I ran off crying big bro I need someone who loves me for who I am Ash and I need your help for this so will you help me big bro will you help me find a new boyfriend Ash".

Ash says "sure I'll help you baby sis but why do you need my help for I don't know where to start looking for one baby sis but I think I know someone who can and I'll call him okay Sakura so you hang in there okay baby sis".

So Ash called his best friend Sora on the phone and Sora picked up and said "Ash what is it you need help or something buddy and why did you call me for Ash". Ash replied "Sora I need your help you see my baby sister Sakura needs a boyfriend and I need your help finding one for her and she wouldn't tell me who she wanted but I'll ask her again so I need you to help me look for one okay buddy see you at the chunin exams okay Sora".

Sora answered "right Ash I'll get right on it so see you soon bye Ash oh man how am I going to find a boyfriend for Ash's hot sexy baby sister Sakura If I don't know where to look I hope Ash asked his sister for the information it would help me a whole lot easer for me to look for the guy for her".

So Ash walked up to Sakura and says uh Sakura do you have anyone that you like any guy who caught your eye at or something like that anyone baby sis I need an answer Sakura who do you like". Sakura said well there is this one guy that I really like he has long flowing red hair and aqua eyes and his tattoo is very cute and I really love him so Ash does he love me big bro".

Ash replied "oh you mean my childhood friend Gaara Is that who you like baby sis why didn't you tell me that you liked my childhood friend I have to talk to Gaara and see If he likes her". So Ash left to find his childhood friend Gaara but when he got there he saw Gaara and answered "hey Gaara I need to talk to you about something do have a minute buddy or something". Gaara says sure "what do you want to talk about buddy and why are you In a hurry for buddy is something wrong with you or what".

Ash said "no nothings wrong say do you like someone buddy cause my baby sister Sakura loves you buddy and I was wondering do you love her or not". Gaara replied "you mean your hot sexy baby sister yes I love her man I've been trying to get her to notice me man and does she have big breasts man I want her to be my girlfriend Ash you have to help me man bring your sister over her man so I can see her Ash buddy".

Ash answered "sure buddy anything for you Gaara and are you sure you want to meet her buddy and I'm telling you Gaara she has the hots for you buddy and sure I'll bring her here for you buddy". Then Sakura found her big brother talking to his childhood friend but when she saw Gaara she fell in love with him and says "Ash who's this hot hunk of man so this is your childhood friend (huh) Ash wow he's a hunk and cute to so can I talk to him Ash".

Ash said "sure baby sis you can talk to him If you like baby sis I'll go find Tenten so I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone okay baby sis". Sakura replied "so Gaara do you love me for who I am and I love your hot sexy body to baby". Gaara answered uh yes I do babe and do you have big breasts Sakura do you babe and can I see them or not and do you want to be my girlfriend Sakura".

Sakura says "uh yes Gaara I will be your girlfirend but will you be my boyfriend and yes I'll show you my breasts but not here in my apartment okay baby so will you be my boyfriend Gaara will you hunny". Gaara said "uh yes I'll be your boyfriend baby".

Inner Gaara replied "_oh hell yea man you scored a big one man and I can't wa__it to see her breasts I'm going to have fun with them first I'm going to suck them and then the fun begins but she's 16yrs old and I'm_ _17yrs old and she's hot and sexy to make love with so I will but not now later"._

Sakura looked at Gaara walking away back to his teammates so she saw his body and she wanted him in her so bad that she have wet dreams about him then her brother Ash walked up to her and replied "uh Sakura are you okay baby sis do you need any water to drink baby sis so what happend did he say yes or no".

Sakura says "he told me that he's my new boyfriend and he wants to see my breasts big bro and I told him not now but at my apartment Ash and he told me that I'm his new girlfriend can you believe It Ash I have a new boyfriend wait I tell Ino she's going to flip when I tell her this so bye big brother".

Inner Sakura "_yea girl you bagged yourself a hotter now let's see if he has a long hard cock girl and I know you want him in you so bad and I want Inner Gaara in me to you know girl so let's go brag this to that Ino pig okay girl and after that let's go find that guy and suck his cock okay girl"._

Sakura said "oh shut up your so nasty I'll get Gaara in me soon so you stay out of this okay". Inner Sakura "_what ever girl he's the one for you and you know that you want him in you so bad that you have wet dreams about him Sakura you know that girl"._

So Sakura walk in to Ino's flower shop and when she saw Ino she replied hey "Ino how's it going fine so what are you doing today Ino do you have a date for tonight or what so guess what I have a new boyfriend and his name's Gaara and he's my older brother's childhood friend Ino so do you have a boyfriend or not (huh) Ino pig".

Ino answered "so Sakura what do you want and no I don't have one but I want one but there is one guy that I like his name's Shino and he's in Kiba's team and I want him to get to notice me and I want him to so there and I'll see you at the chunin exams and I can't wait to see that hot tie older brother of yours and that younger brother to so see ya later Sakura".

Sakura says "ooh she likes Shino well I can't wait to tell Ash he's going to flip when he hears this so I better find Gaara and take him to my apartment for a little lunch".

So Ash was sitting in the living room of his apartment when Sammy walked over and sat on the couch next to him and said "uh Ash are you okay big bro are you sleepy or what and why did great grandpa give us this apartment for big brother does he want us close to him or what".

Ash replied "what are you talking about Sammy he gave us this apartment for us paid for and all you know what I mean and I'm worried about tomorrow little bro the chunin exams and I don't know what to do Sammy I'm scared but I hope that Tracy comes soon to see me in action Sammy".

Then they heard a knock on the door so Sammy walked up to the door and when he opened It was Tracy and Sammy answered "Ash look It's Tracy he's here and he got your letter big brother he got it right here".

Ash says "hey Tracy how's your flight was it ruff or what buddy so how's Professor Oak is he doing fine Tracy so what about my mother is she doing fine and I haven't heard from her since I got here she must be worried about me and Sammy she not used to us far away from home but I told her that I'm 17yrs old and I can take care of myself and I'm taking care of Sammy so she won't worry about us Tracy".

Tracy said "I heard that you found your childhood friend so what's his name and I see that you've found your sisters and half brother and your cousins right Ash and yes your mother sent you something and she wanted me to give it to you she says that It's a charm bracelet that has magical powers she said that It belong to your father but she kept it for a long time and she sent a dress for your sisters Tenten and Sakura and she sent it with me along with this Ash".

Ash replied "why would my mother keep this for and I don't know what It is and what's with the dresses are they for my sisters Tracy and you want to know the name of my childhood friend well his name's Gaara and he's going to be in the Chunin Exams buddy and are you going to see me tomorrow Tracy are you".

Tracy answered you bet Ash I'm going to be there buddy so do you have a room for me or not and are you going to put on the charm bracelet buddy are you Ash". Ash says "we have a room for you Tracy so come with me okay buddy and yes I'm going on buddy".

So Ash took Tracy to the spare bedroom so Tracy can settle in while Ash went to the kitchen to fix some lunch Meanwhile Sakura went to find Gaara so she went to place where Gaara and his siblings are staying but when she got there she knocked on the door and then Temari answered the door and said "who is It oh Sakura It's you so what are you doing here are you looking for Gaara are you well he's in the shower right now do you want to come in and have something to eat with us Sakura".

Sakura replied "no thanks anyways so when does Gaara get out the shower Temari I came to ask him for lunch at my apartment today Temari".

So Sakura asked Temari if she could use the bathroom and Temari told her that she could so Sakura walked down the hall to where the bathroom was then she heard water running so she went to see who it was then she saw him her true love in the shower then she tough to herself_ "maybe If I go in there then I could get fucked by him but then again why not and maybe it would be fun to get fucked by him if he wants to that is"._

Inner Sakura:"_hey Sakura get in there and kiss him you know that you want him so don't just stand there looking get in there and get fucked now girl and save Inner Gaara for me"._

Meanwhile Gaara was in the shower thinking about Sakura and then he though to himself "_oh man I got the girl of my dreams but I want to fuck her so bad but why do I have to wait for the plan to do it I mean the plan must go though but I know my master wants me to fuck her after the preliminary in order for me to get married to her but I can't wait that long for the plan I'm doing things my way got that dudes"._

Inner Gaara:_ "boy she's yours why won't you fuck her man you have to wait for the plan ha you don't need to and as for me I want Inner Sakrua now boy and you get the girl and I know that you have a demon inside you and that's not me so there"._

So Sakura walked into the bathroom to use it when she looked up at him and said "oh hi Gaara I just came in here to use the bathroom now I'm done so I'll just leave oaky baby".

Gaara replied "no don't go I need you here with me so I can kiss you so can I kiss you baby can I Sakura".

Sakura answered "you want me to get in the shower with you Gaara and kiss you baby sure I'll come in baby If you want me to hunny". Gaara says "yes I want you to but your not going to get in dressed are you baby and you know that I love you Sakura".

So Sakura started to take her clothes off and walked into the shower with him and when she did he kissed her in the lips and after he kissed her in the lips he grabbed her and placed her up against the wall of the shower with her back on the wall and then he opened her legs and stuck his tongue in her clit and started to suck her clit and she started to moan and then he took his tongue out of her clit and then she walked up to him and she got on her knees and started to suck his cock she sucked It hard and fast that he started to moan and then he wanted to sick it in her but he didn't.

So Sakura took Gaara to her apartment but when they got there he saw her huge bedroom and her bathroom but when he went to find her she was in the kitchen fixing some lunch for the two of them then she set it on the table and Sakura replied "Gaara hunny aren't you hungry baby I made your favorite pizza do you want some hunny and after this we'll head to my master bedroom for some fun". Gaara answered "did you say pizza how did you know that was my favorite food did Ash tell you this or my sister and can we have some fun now baby".

So after they ate lunch Sakura took Gaara into her master bedroom and locked the door but when she did she walked up to Gaara and she says "so Gaara do you want to see my breasts baby and I want to show them to you baby so Gaara can you help unzip my dress for me baby would you sweety".

Gaara said "sure thing Sakrua baby so don't worry I won't bite you my darling cherry blossom and can I suck them to baby and after that can you do something for me Sakura". Sakura replied "and what's that something you want me to do for you Gaara baby". Gaara answered "you know what it is baby and I want it real bad so can you do this for me baby".

So Gaara unzipped her dress and when he did he saw her breasts and he started to suck on her nipples so hard that she started to moan then she put her hand inside his pants and touch his cock then he took her hand out of his pants and she started to unzip his pants so she stared to suck his cock so hard that he was moaning then she layed on the bed and he walked over to where she was laying and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and when he did he saw her clit then he took his tongue and sucked in her clit and when she felt It she started to moan then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her and he told her that he's going to stick in her but he didn't so they both fell sleep that night.

Sakura said "sure thing hunny and your cock is so good Gaara so when are going to sick it in me baby". Gaara replied "soon baby soon and when I do you'll be the first one to know okay baby doll so let's get some sleep okay baby".

Sakrua answered "okay hunny but I want you In me as soon as possible okay Gaara hunny". Inner Sakura_: "oh man you almost had him girl you need to get him in you and fast __girl and I almost had Inner Gaara in me girl so next time we'll get him girl"._

So Gaara spent the night at his new girlfriend's apartment and the next morning they all got ready for the Chunin Exams so Ash woke up in the morning and walked to his new teacher and says "uh teach are you going to enter us in the chunin exams or what cause me, Kairi and Sammy are ready teach hey Sakrua I didn't see you last night where were you all night with my childhood friend and what were you two doing all night baby sis".

Sakura said "why yes I was with my new boyfriend and you know what I did big bro". Ash replied "what did you two do all night tell me baby sis and you know why I can't tell my cousins about this you know".

Sakrua answered "well Ash I sucked his cock all night long and he sucked my nipples you know big bro and he told me that he's going to make love to me soon and I can't wait for that big bro". So the Chunin Exams started so when they got to the place where the fist exam was held Ash saw his half brother and his teammates that's when Ino jumped on Ash and says "hey lover boy how's it going for you baby fine or what and I can't believe that your in Sakura's team what a shame now if you were on my team then we would get to know each other sweety".

Then Kairi got so mad that she told Ino to get off of her boyfriend and that she would hurt her really bad". Then Shikamaru said "hey Ino get off of my half brother your making his girlfriend mad you know and I don't know but who's teaching this class does anyone know but me and don't you want Shino to get to know you Ino so don't bother Kairi's boyfriend and start talking to Shino soon girl you want him to know you right girl so go for it Ino".

Then Ash knew that something was not right here and he started to feel something was wrong so he walked up to a door so Ash opened the door a strange wind started to come in and then he saw a huge palace that was destroyed but when he saw it he knew that he found something wrong in there then Sora replied "hey Ash what did you find buddy is it something bad or what and what's with this wind It's getting chilly in here and we all want to know Ash so what's going on here buddy".

Ash answered "I see the moon kingdom but what's a moon kingdom doing here in Konoha and I have a bad feeling about this (the moon kingdom Is from Sailor Moon which I'll add to this story real soon so keep on reading and oh you'll see Sailor Moon and the scouts in the next chapters so read on) you guys and what's that hey Sora you got to take a look at this buddy and see for your self buddy and this is big".

Then they saw a bright light and then they saw this lady with long lavender hair and and a long white gown her hair has buns that look like meatballs no It's not like Ten Ten's hair but different but then she walked out of the door and up to Naruto and says "my son It's been 5 millennia since I sent you to this world and look how much you've grown my son and I see you have a girlfriend am I right Serelor your love for this girl has given you hope my son and I want you to know that your twin sister and brother are waiting for you and they'll come and see you soon my son and take this my son you may need it and this is for your girlfriend she'll need it to my son".

Naruto said "wait mother why did you call me Serelor for mom and how did you know about me mother and I keep having these dreams about you mother so why do I have these dreams for and why". Serenity replied "oh Naruto my son your the prince of the moon my son you were from the day you were born in the Moon Kingdom your birth was the most happiest day of my life Serelor you were to be king of the Moon Kingdom but when you grew up you were sick and died but I used the silver crystal to bring you to this world and your were reborn into this world and now you have the nine tailed fox with in you my son can you ever forgive me for your bad childhood that you had here my son".

Naruto answered "mother I do forgive you and you said something about my girlfriend and yes I have one and her name's Hinata and she's my girlfriend and I love her very much and you said I have a twin sister and brother but why aren't here mother and do you want to see Hinata and I'll bring her to you mother hey Hinata come here baby I want you to meet someone baby".

Hinata says "oh who's this Naruto she looks very pretty hunny and what's her name baby and she's looking at me but I know I must be dreaming cause she knows who I am or not".

Naruto said "Hinata this is my mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom mother this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and she my girlfriend mother so do you like her mother".

Serenity replied "yes I do so this is Princess Mindy I have seen her and her sister before yes now I remember she was there when we formed the Silver Millennium all those years ago when all the royal famlies of each planet came together for the ball that's when I saw her the youngest of the family of the planet Jupiter she the younger sister of Princess Jupiter I know her very well Serelor but she's your soul mate is she my son and yes you have brother and a sister and there twins and their names are Serena and Judai and you'll see them very soon my son and when you do that's when you'll know okay my son I love you Serelor and I know that you'll be safe my son".

Naruto answered "but mother how can I find them If don't know where to look mom please give me a sign mom so I can know mom please and I know that I have a brother and sister mom so how will I know when I see them mom".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead and a golden crescent moon appeared on his forehead and his clothes change now he's wearing a white version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a golden armor and a sword In It's sheath with a jewel of a golden crescent moon on the top of it and on the blade some Lunarain writing engrave on it and his long blond hair turned from blond to slivery white but when Sakura and Saskue and the others saw him Ash says "no way he's a prince I didn't know that whoa look it him he's a prince".

Sora said "hey Ash what's going on and what happended to Naruto he changed I never seen him like this man so that lady with the buns Is Naruto's mother the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I've heard of her she's the most beautiful woman in the universe but she died saving her kingdom from something call the negverse or something but I thought It was a story or something but I was wrong buddy".

Yugi replied "a prince Naurto no way but how we never knew this but how and we didn't know this for some time now". Yami answered I did little brother in fact I know Yugi me and her are friends but it was five millennia ago but I never knew that she would find her son here but she did say she has two other kids twins but I never seen them before".

Queen Serenity says "oh King Atem you never change don't and I see your little brother Atemi I haven't seen him in over a millennia my friend your still Pharaoh are you my friend and so is your little brother is he King Atem".Yami said "why yes Queen Serenity he is my queen in fact he's pharaoh just like me my queen and I never knew that Naruto of all people would be a prince of the moon but how do you know that he has the chance to live on this world if he died on the moon but how did he get here my queen."

Queen Serenity replied "yes I did send him here so he can live a better life and I didn't want to lose him but when I sent him here he was burden with the nine tailed fox but back in the moon kingdom he was so happy dancing with Princess Mindy I saw how happy he looked but on the day of his 17th birthday he got sick and died of a sickness but I felt sad when he died so I used the Sliver Crystal to sent his to this world and now that he's here he can start his life over again but now a new evil will appear to take him from here but I they won't cause I know that he knows one of the lunarian sword moves but he needs to harness the power of the sword If he's going to survive in this world".

Then she turned to Saskue and Sakura and then she walked up to them and she saw them she looked into there eyes and then she answered Prince Daniel son of princess Mars your powers are dormant but soon they'll awaken my prince and your mother will be proud of you and of your brother Prince Allen and you must protect my son Prince Serelor with all your might do you understand my young prince".

Saskue says "how do you know me and my older brother lady and how did you know that I'm the son of Princess Mars if I born here in Konoha with my older brother and not on Mars lady". Queen Serenity said "oh Saskue you know so much that your mother Princess Mars never told you that you and older brother are the reincarnations of Mars Princes Allen and Daniel of the Planet Mars the youngest son of Princess Mars and your older brother Is the heir to the throne to the kingdom of Mars Saskue and you must protect your prince my boy".

Then a symbol of the planet Mars appeared on Saskue's forehead and he now wears a sliver version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a dark blue armor and a sword in it's sheath with a jewel symbol of Mars on it and long black hair change from blackish blue to sliver black and when Sakura saw it she was stunned then she replied wait did you say that Saskue is the prince of Mars and the son of Princess Mars one of the Sailor Senshi's from the district of Juuban Sailor Mars miss and why does he have to protect Naruto for and why is Naruto your son lady.

Queen Serenity answered "because Princess Anna you are the cousin of princess Venus you and prince Daniel must protect my son prince Serelor and so does your brothers Prince Alex and Prince James and your half brother Prince Aaron all four of you are the cousins of Princess Venus you have to protect the prince".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Gaara and touched his forehead and a symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead and his long red hair turned from blood red to slivery red and he wears a gold version of prince Endymion's outfit with a dark sliver armor and sword in it's sheath and that when his brother and sister saw him.

then Queen Serenity "so this is Princess Anna's soul mate prince Jonathan the son of the Princess of Saturn and I can see it in his eyes that his mother will be very proud of her son and her other children Prince and Princess Matthew and Angel these three sand sib like you say are the reincarnations of the children of the Princess of Saturn and she'll be here soon but back in the moon kingdom Prince Jonathan fell in love with Princess Anna and they danced in the party that was held at the palace for the Sliver Alliance when all the rulers of the others planets gathered to form the Sliver Millennium and we had a guest and It was the Pharaoh of Egypt and his younger Identical twin brother and his sister and brothers Princess Marina, Prince Heero, and Prince Gean they appeared with there older Identical twin brothers Pharaohs Atem and Atemi to the Moon Kingdom for the formation of the Sliver Alliance and the Golden Alliance that was also be formed in the future when my daughter Princess Serena and her love be married and the birth of Crystal Tokyo will be formed and then the Princess of the Sun Kingdom will appear soon".

Then a symbol of the planet Saturn appeared on Gaara's head and now he wears a sky blue version of Prince Endymion's outfit with dark green armor with a green belt across the armor and a sword in It's sheath with a jewel of a symbol of Saturn on top and his long red hair changed from red to slivery red and when his brother and sister saw this they said "Gaara is that you baby bro whoa I didn't know look Kankuro don't you see him he's a prince of the Saturn and we didn't know that he was so what are we (huh)".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Temari and she replied "oh Princess Angel you and prince Matthew are just worried about Prince Jonathan cause he's Princess Anna's soul mate and you have a soul mate to Angel and his name's Prince Aaron and he's Princess Anna's half brother so you must know that I care about all my people but you need to find your mother Princess Angel and her name Is Princess Imari Princess of Saturn and your mother will be very proud of you Princess Angel and I know that your love for Prince Aaron is very strong and I know that you are the one to find true love and now to you all I warn you that there's a great evil coming one called Dark Light and it will appear soon you must be ready for it and you all know it wants the 6 chosen Duelists and their is one In this village who's a chosen duelist and It's the cousin of Princess Jupiter and his name's Prince Shawn and he's a Hyuga and he's one of them the other 6 chosen duelist's will arrive here soon but the other 2 are here and It's you and your brother King Atem you and Atemi are 2 of Chosen Duelist's that Dark Light wants but you and your brother must be protected at all costs".

Serelor answered but mom whys Atem and Atemi are of two of the 6 duelist's for mom and who are the other 5 chosen duelist's mom and where are they mom and when are they coming mom we need to know and you want to protect them and me mom".

Then she warned them about the Dark Light and then she told Princess Anna and Prince Daniel to take care of her son Prince Serelor and then she left thought that door.

Then Ash answered "what was all that about Sora what ever that was we'll know it for sure but right now we have to focus are actions on the first exams and that's what we need to do and fast". Sammy says "but big brother how are we going to stop this dark light if we don't know how and we need all the help we can get Ash and where are we going to this help big brother".

Ryou said Sammy's right Ash we need all the help we need but what if this affects the chunin exams Ash then we'll be putting these people in danger buddy".

So Ash and the others are getting ready for the exams and when the got there they saw the first teacher for the exam and it's Matt's older brother Alex and Alex replied "okay you guys it's time for the first exam and this is not a test this is a love exam you know what I mean a love exam which means you find a girl and you make love to her got it so let's get it on".

So the first exam went underway all of a sudden they saw six girls one has long black hair that's down to her waist and she wares a long sky blue dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress and a heart shaped locked with a picture of her new boyfriend Aster Phoenix In It then the other girl has long blue hair thats down to her waist she wears a long purple dress with a light pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and golden earing and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastian.

So third girl has long blond hair thats down to her waist with a green bow and she wears a long green dress with a light orange jacket and shoes to match the dress and bow and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Attictus. Then the forth girl has long brown hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long black dress with a silver jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Hassleberry and she has the Millennium bracelet on her wrist.

the leader has long blond hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long golden dress with a black jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a locket with a picture of her boyfriend and future daughter Darien and Rini the last five girls one has long blond hair that flows down to her back and she wears and long light green vest with all blue inside with blue jeans and boots to and the other girl has long aquamarine hair that flows down to her back and she wears a long aqua dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress the fifth girl has long black hair that flows down her waist and she wears a long blue dress with a light peach jacket and the shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Syrus in it and the last girl has long dark green hair that flows down her back and she wears a long orange dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and the last girl has long dark green hair that's down to her back and she wears a long dark blue dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress.

So Serena says "Is this for real guys were here in this place for this big exam I can't believe it I can't believe you have and aunt here Lita why didn't you tell us girl that your aunt's a ninja". Lita said you never asked me Serena cause your always asking me for things I don't know of but anyways why are we here for and what".

Just then a black cat with a crescent moon appeared and replied "now girls where here to find the moon prince and the twin pharaohs from this evil thats coming and you need to take this exam for cover we don't want them to know who we are yet and I scenes more scouts around this place you guys so be on your guard okay girls".

Ami answered "but Luna how are we going to find the moon princes and the twin pharaohs If we don't know where they are Luna maybe you and Artiums can figurer out something we can use to find them or what but we need a clue of sorts".

Then Mina saw a two boys with white hair one looks older and the other was younger so she walked up to them and says "so what's your name cutey and do you like this exams so are you identical twin brothers or what".

Ryou said "well my name's Ryou and this is my older identical twin brother Bakura and yes he's my yami and older twin brother and who are you miss do I know you or what".

Then Bakura walked up to Ryou and replied "hey who are you talking to baby bro you know that we have an exam to do so don't take so long and who's the babe she's not like Maria is she Ryou so come on baby bro let's go".

Mina answered "so this is your older identical twin brother why does he seem strange like if I knew him and his younger brother from somewhere maybe Luna might know who they are".

Lita was walking around seeing the other people taking the love exam when she walked up to a boy with a dog in his jacket and when she saw him she had a flashback of Crystal Tokyo where she saw herself and her love Hassleberry Neo King Judai's friend and loyal captain of the guards walking though the garden holding a baby in her arms and her new love next to her walking to the palace to join the queen and king and the others in the palace then the flashback dissapeared and she says "why do I feel like I know him it's like I've seen him before but why did I have that flashback of this dream for and why I got to tell Serena and the others and fast".

Then Kiba saw her and said "(huh)why does she stare at me like that for she know something or what but why does she know me for and why do I know her to".

Then the first exam ended and it became nightfall and then Brenda appeared and replied "okay all that pasted will go on the second exam which will start tomorrow morning so get some rest OK you guys".

**Well there you go in the next chapter will Naruto find out his dreams who he is and about his brother and sister and what will happen in the second exam find out and what's with the sailor scouts and will they be apart of the exam find out soon. **

Chapter 4

Prince Serelor's Dream

So Naruto when to eat some ramen and after he finish eating he went home and took a how shower and went to bed so in the middle of the night he had a strange dream that he was standing in a garden and saw his mother sister and brother so he had the dream.

_Flashback: Serena answered "Serelor what are you doing here little brother shouldn't you be in bed Serelor mother doesn't want you getting sick more then your are".Serelor says "but Serena I wanted to see the flowers big sis and you know that I don't want to miss the ball and where's Judai I haven't seen him around big sis so where is he Serena". _

_Serena said "he's with mother getting ready for the ball big bro and you know we're having guests __to big bro and we have to get ready Serelor so come on big bro"._

_So Serena and Serelor went to get ready for the ball so the the ball started then all the people and princesses from the other planets came to the ball and then he saw Queen Serenity sitting on her throne with Serena on her left and himself on the right and Judai in the middle of them then Queen Serenity stood up and replied welcome to the ball I Queen Serenity queen of the Moon Kingdom will like to welcome my new guests Pharaohs Atem and Atemi and there sibling Princess Marina, Prince Heero and there baby brother Prince Gean I hope you enjoy yourselves my king. Atem answered yes we will right little brother so let's go find a seat okay Atemi. _

_Atemi says "yes big brother and this will be one big party so let have some fun big bro but I think somethings wrong with the prince is he sick or what I don't know". _

_Just then Serelor started to cough really bad and then his mother said are you okay my son you look sick you should go to bed my son you don't look so good my son. _

_Serelor replied "I'm okay mother I need some water that's all but I need to be at this ball mom and I want to dance with Princess Mindy mom so I want to be here"._

Then one night while Serelor danced with princess Mindy in the big ball a guard came running in yelling in a panic and answered "my queen we're under attack my queen we have to evacuate everyone from the palace my queen and hurry my queen".

Queen Serenity says "who's attacking us general tell us who is it I want to know and we to fight this evil". Serena said "mother who's attacking us mom tell us we want to know me, Judai, and Serelor mom and why would someone attack us for mom and I'm scared mom".

Just then they heard a loud crash then they all ran outside and then they saw the negaverse and then they saw the generals of Queen Beryl and her master Queen Metialla then Queen Beryl replied "so queen Serenity so much for your kingdom I'll have the sliver crystal and the powers of the twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt once I get my hands on the twin pharaohs and you won't stop me from getting it and when I do you'll be powerless to stop me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and now my generals kill them all and spare the twin Pharaohs cause there coming with me so get them now!"

Queen Serenity answered "no Queen Beryl you won't get the powers of the Twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt and you'll never get them you monster and I won't let you hurt my kids you monster". Then Princess Serena and her brothers Princess Serelor and Judai ran though the palace saving the other people in the ball and when the found the Twin Pharaohs Serelor told Serena and Judai to take them out of there and then on of the generals attacked Serelor's baby brother Judai and then.

Serelor screamed "No Judai don't worry I'm coming baby bro I won't let them hurt you baby bro I'm coming Judai hang on".

Judai says "Serelor help me big bro please help me big brother you have to save me Serelor help me please big bro".

Then Serelor started to cough really bad and then he fell to the ground and that's when his sister Serena saw him on the floor so she ran up to him and she said "Serelor wake up little bro we need you please wake up Serelor get up don't leave us big bro someone help me my big brother won't wake up someone help me please anyone help me".

Then one of the guards ran up to the princess and replied "Princess Serena what happed here your majesty is something the matter my princess oh no Prince Serelor my prince are you alright my prince speak to us my prince we need you my prince".

Then Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion ran up to Serena and answered "oh no my son what happened to him Serena is something wrong with him my daughter please tell me Is he okay Serena".

End of Flashback

And that's when Naruto woke up and says whoa what a dream but what is that dream all about and what happened to me in that dream I don't know but maybe Suskue and Sakura might know and It's 8:00 oh no I'm late for the second exam I have to get there quick so Naruto made it to the second exam where he saw his teammates.

Then Ash said to Naruto "what's wrong with you buddy is something wrong with you dude you must be tensed or something but I think this exam will be tough and we need to find out about this dark light and fast before the dark light gets here and fast".

Sora replied "well I think we'll wait until the end of the second exam to get more clues and we need to finish this exam and then we move on to the preliminary rounds so we can get some more information about the dark light".

Meanwhile someone was watching them for another part of village sitting on his chair looking at his tarot cards and answered "soon this village will see the light and when they do all will bow down to the light and all I need is the 6 chosen Duelists and when I have them I'll be the most powerful on ever and now I'll join this exam so lets see I see the moon card and the fool card and the hero card the Millennium card well I see that this village will be mine".

Meanwhile in Duel Academy we see our slifer hero Jaden Yuki and his friends are getting ready for the duel exam when Jaden got a letter from his uncle and It says: "_Dear Jaden It's me Your uncle Kakashi I'm writing to you cause your Invited to take the chunin exam and I want you to come with your friends Jaden and I know that you want to be in on this and you will my nephew and I'll pick you and your friends up tomorrow okay Jaden and I hope to see you my nephew and tell Syrus I said hi your Uncle Kakshi"._

Syrus said "hey Jay you got a letter and It's says that your invited to join the chunin exam and so are we Jay so are you going (huh) are you Jay and I heard that Konaha is so cool and I always wanted to be a ninja Jay."

Jaden replied well dud Syi you know that I want to and I'm going Syi cause I want to see my uncle Syi I haven't see my Uncle Kakashi in 9 years Syi you have to see him he's the best ninja ever but why would he send me a letter for and why.

Then Chazz came with Alexis and the others and answered "well what do we have here (huh) slacker and let me guess a letter from your mom a slacker so are you going to tell me who sent it to you Jaden".

Jaden says "ha ha very funny and you know that my uncle sent me this letter saying that he wants me to bring all of you guys to the chunin exams in Konoha and that's where my Uncle Kakashi lives and he's really nice but I don't know why he reads those books for and why but then again I don't want to know anyways let's get packing you guys the ferry leaves tomorrow okay guys".

Alexis said "that's so cool I can bring Jasmin and Mindy with me and I bet Attcius would love this to be a ninja and I tell him about It Jay but when do we leave Jay".

Jaden replied "I asked chancellor Sheppard if we could and he said yes so we leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp you guys so let's get packing you guys".

So Jaden and his friends started to pack for the trip to Konoha for the chinin exams so Jaden's in his dorm packing his stuff for the chunin exam he looked at the leaf headband that his uncle sent him and he tied around his arm and after he finish packing his stuff he fell asleep so Jaden fell into a deep sleep and he has a flashback that he saw himself standing in a garden of white roses and there he saw his mom his twin sister and his older brother Serelor walking into the palace for the party.

Flashback:Queen Serenity walked up to her son and answered "Judai where are you my son I've been looking for you my son you need to get ready for the ball my son your brother and sister are waiting for you Judai".

Judai says "coming mother and why do I come to this party for mom I don't like parties mom you know that but what's with all the people mom and I know this party is for the forming of the Sliver Alliance but why do I have to be there mom".

Serenity said my son the princess of the Sun Kingdom is here to my son and your going to love her my son cause she's the one for you my son and I know that you're not ready for this alliance of our kingdoms Judai but your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy of the Planet Jupiter to be King of the Moon and your sister Serena will be married to Prince Endymion in the future to form Crystal Tokyo and you'll be married in the future my so to form Golden Cairo my son but I want you to be happy my son and your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy in the future to form Crystal Kohona my son and I want you to be happy my son okay Judai".

Then Serena and Serelor walked up to their mother and brother and replied "mother what's going on here mother is something wrong here mom and all of the princesses of the other planets are here mom".

Serenity answered "thank you my daughter where are they Serena so we can greet them my daughter so come my children we'll meet them so let's go my children we mustn't be late Serelor Serena Judai let's go".

So Queen Serentiy and her three children Serelor, Serena, and Judai walked into the palace with their mother and their mother sat in her throne and her three children sat on their own thrones Serelor on the right side of his mother Serena on the left side of her mother and Judai in the right side of Serelor.

So Queen Serenity stood up from her throne and says "welcome to the Moon Kingdom my guests I Queen Serenity queen of the moon kingdom am happy because I'm going to form the Sliver Alliance and all the planets are gather here for this event and now I'll welcome my guests the Twin Pharaohs King Atem and his younger Identical twin brother King Atemi and their other siblings Princess Marina, Prince Heero and Prince Gean".

Then all of a sudden something terrible happened on of the guards ran into the palace said "my queen we're under attack the queen of the negaverse is attacking us we must get everyone out of here and fast before it's to late my queen let's go".

Queen Serenity replied "yes we must get everyone out of here and fast so come on everyone let's go it's not safe here I know a place we can hide my guests".

Then Serena ran to her mother with her brothers Serelor and Judai and that's when they saw Queen Beryl she answered "what do you want with this place you witch you don't have any place here you witch so get lost now".

Queen Beryl looked up at Princess Serena and her two brothers and says "well well if it's little princess Serena and her two brothers I never knew you have two brothers but I know that your mother never told me that your have a twin brother and an older brother who's the heir to the throne of the moon kingdom but he's to sick to run it so I'll do him a favor and get rid of it for him by killing him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and then the Sliver Crystal and the power of the Twin Pharaoh will be mine and no one will stop me when I take over the whole universe ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha".

Serelor said "I will you witch and never hurt my family again you fucking bitch do you hear me leave my family alone do you hear me witch and you'll never get your hands on my birthright you bitch do you hear me never"!

Judai replied "big brother what are you doing you can't fight her big bro she'll kill you Serelor and mother doesn't want you to get killed big bro please don't do this Serelor I can't let you get hurt your sick remember big bro".

Serelor answered I have to Judai as long as I'm heir to the throne of the moon kingdom she'll never get my birthright the Sliver Crystal which is my birthright she'll be history and I'll come back safe okay Judai so don't worry about me okay little bro so wish me luck Judai".

So Serelor ran up to the evil queen with his sword and killed one of Queen Beryl's generals with his sword and then someone got behind him and stabbed him in the back and then Judai ran to his older brother and he screamed "Serelor no big bro don't die you can't leave big bro please live big bro I can't lose you big bro please live big bro".

Serelor started to cough up blood while holding his chest saying "Judai I'm sorry little brother but I won't make it tell Serena and mom that I'm sorry for everything little brother and take care of Serena for me will you Judai".

So Judai walked up to his older brother and held him and he started to cry for the loss of his older brother and then he looked up at Queen Beryl and said how could you monster I'll kill you for this and when I do you won't see the light of day you witch I'll kill you for this so bring it on you witch and It's time to get your game on lady and I really mean it bitch so come on and bring it on now"!

So prince Judai ran twords the evil queen and almost killed her when he got hurt and that's when Jaden woke up said "whoa what a dream but what does it mean does It mean I got to find out what this dream means and fast but I better not tell anyone about my dreams".

End of Flashback

So in the morning Jaden got ready for the trip to Kohona for the chunin exams so Jaden Is waiting for his friends to arrive here and then Syrus and the others appered and replied "hey Jay what's up are okay buddy you look a little sad Jay is something the matter Jay why are you so sad for Jay".

Jaden answered "oh hey Syi I didn't see you there I was just thinking that's all Syi so are you ready for this trip are you buddy and It's going to be so cool to be a ninja Syi and I can't believe that I'm related to a ninja the copy ninja the famous Kakashi Hatake and I can't believe that he invited all of us to join in on the chunin exam so what are you waiting for let's go you guys".

So Jaden and the others got on the ferry boat and left for Kohona but when they got there they saw Jaden's uncle and Jaden ran up to his uncle and says hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle long time no see (huh) did we miss the first exam uncle did we and where's the second exam's held Uncle Kakashi do you know where uncle. Kakashi said in the Forest of Death that's where the second exam is held Jaden and are you and your friends ready my nephew and I'll take you there okay Jaden.

So Jaden and the others went to the Forest of Death with Jaden's Uncle but when they got there they saw a lot of ninjas there and Hassleberry replied hey Sarge I see a lot of solders Sarge and I think I see someone sarge and what do we do here sarge sit here with are platoon Sarge or what.

Jaden answered I don't know Hassleberry we have to find out what's going on here guys and fast and I know that there others here to but what I don't get is that who are these other people and I don't know who they are you guys.

Then Lita ran up to her friends and says hey guys I just had a flashback about the Moon Kingdom when me and my love are walking though the garden with a baby in my arms and I saw a boy with a dog in his jacket and then I had the vision you guys what does it mean Luna do you know what it is Luna.

Luna said well I don't know really but I think you found the reincarnation of your son Jeremy Lita and this Kiba boy you saw is your son back in the moon kingdom. Then Mina walked to Luna and replied I saw two identical twin boys and they looked like I met them somewhere Luna do you know who they are Luna and the second one looked nice but other brother is so mean like something bothering him Luna. Luna answered well Mina those two brothers you just saw


	4. Chapter 4 Serelor's Dreams

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh Gx , YuYuHakusho and Sailor Moon but I wish I did and this Is a crossover for those who would like to know.**

**Summary****:****This is a crossover: So Sakura will find her new love and will Ash and his **

**friends help Sakura find her new love and yes her new love is Ash's childhood friend Gaara and will Ash get his first badge at the Millennium Gym find out and what new suprises awaits Ash and his friends when Ash's reunited with his childhood friend Gaara find out and please give me a review for this new story of mine. **

**Sakura's****New****Love**

**By Michelle Velez**

**Hey this is my first crossover ever with 8 different shows and 1 video game all put together but It's more about Naruto then the others but In this chapter is our hero Ash he's the main person in this story but things start to get cool for our hero and his friends so read and review okay.**

** Chapter**** 1**

The Three Sand Ninja

Long ago in a town far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum and he's 17 yrs old and he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he has blue eyes so he has a long dark blue vest with all sky blue inside and he wore black boots with it but his body is very built and he has his pikachu on top of his shoulder and he stood on a cliff overlooking the land and the wind blew though his hair.

So Ash has younger brother named Sammy and he's 16 yrs old so he has long purple hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long light blue vest with all green inside and his eyes are aqua so he wore boots to but he looks more like his dad and he's also built just like his brother Ash and he's standing next his older brother on the cliff with the wind blowing though his hair.

But his secret was the one thing that make him different from his brother cause when Sammy was 3 yrs old he started to play with his puppets in his room and that's when Ash found out that he can use his chrakra to manipulate his puppets.

So one day when Ash was laying on his bed and he was looking at a picture of his childhood friend so he was saying to himself "_why man why did I have to leave we were having so much fun buddy and I hope to see you again Gaara and why did It have to be this way Gaara and I to see you someday buddy and when I do we'll be friends again and I you to meet my new friend Sora and he's the best to Gaara so I miss you buddy"._

Just then his mom walked In and said "oh Ash are you okay honey are you sick or something and this letter came for you Ash I hope you read It okay Ash and I know that you miss Gaara but we have to leave son and I didn't know that It would hurt you that bad Ash so don't worry you'll see Gaara again okay hunny".

"

Ash replied a letter who's it from mom I want to know and why would someone send me a letter for well I guess I'll have to read It to find out". So Ash reads the letter and the letter states "_Dear Ash I know that you miss your friend but I want to know how your doing and I know that you miss your childhood friend very much Ash and I have something for you and your brother Sammy and I want you to know little bro that I miss you to and I live in Konoha and I like It here and my teammates say hi you know who I mean little bro Neji and Lee so I hope to see you soon. your sister Tenten"._

So Ash walked out of his room and sat on the couch in the living room and he opened the gift that his sister Tenten sent him and Sammy but when he opened It It was a headband with the leaf on it then Ash thought to himself _why would Tenten send us this for and why mom didn't tell us that we had two sisters and one half brother to begin with I better ask mom if she know that we have two sisters and one half brother. _

So Ash asked his mom why did they have a sister who lives very far away in Konoha and why she didn't tell them this. So Nina answered "oh Ash why would you ask me that for and yes you do have a sister two of them and no they weren't born in Suna like you and Sammy were in fact they were born along with your half brother in Konoha where I was from but your father was from Suna and from 5,000 years back as one of the Pharaoh's priests and wore the Millennium Ring around his neck and that's when we first met in Suna but that's when the 4th Kazekage was still running the sand village but I lived in Konoha with your great grandfather who's the 3rd Hokage who ruled the village of Konoha and that's when I gave birth to your sisters Tenten and Sakura and your half brother Shikamaru and I know that you wanted to know about your uncle and that's all I know okay Ash".

Ash says "what other secret mom you didn't tell me that you had another secret what Is It mom tell me I need to know and why would keep this from me mom and why I don't know what's going on with me I keep on having this pain every time I'm in my room mom".

Nina said "well Ash this is why I'm going to tell your the second secret to you is because when I pregnant with you your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you my son and It's the younger brother of shukaku It was the spirit of a brother to the former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle and I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to get hurt Ash but I know that you must feel so bad to know the truth my son so can you forgive me Ash".

Ash replied "mom how could you keep this secret from me and why didn't you tell me I was a sand ninja and why do I have a demon inside me so your telling me that I can minpluate the sand just like my childhood friend Gaara and what's with this tattoo on my forehead and does it mean love".

Nina answered "yes Ash It does but you also have a gourd on your back to Ash so that's all the information I wanted to tell you Ash so I hope you be careful on your journey okay Ash".

So Ash walked out the door to his house and walked down to the road that leads to Professor Oak's lab so Ash was on his way to Oak's lab when he saw Sammy running to him answering "Ash wait for me big bro I want to come to big bro so wait for me Ash and why are you running so fast big bro so wait".

Ash says "whoa slow down Sammy I know that your waiting for me but don't run so hard okay Sammy and here this is for you Sammy and I have one to little bro and It's from our big sister Tenten so why don't you wear it okay Sammy".

Sammy said "did you say our big sister Tenten I didn't know that we had sisters Ash so where does she live big bro can you tell my Ash please big bro". Ash replied "well Sammy she lives in Konoha a village very far away from here and it's hidden in the leaves and yes we have a grandfather a great grandfather and he's the 3rd Hokage of that village so that's all Sammy".

So Ash and Sammy are walking to Professor Oak's lab when Kari ran up to them and answered "Ash It's me Kari your girlfriend you wouldn't forget about me would you baby and where are you going Ash and can I come with you Ash baby".

So this is Kairi Ash's girlfriend she has long red hair that's down to her waist and wears a long blue dress with a green jacket and shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locked with Ash's picture in it and a gold chain with Ash's name in diamonds on it and she has blue eyes and she's 16 yrs old and she controls the wind with her big fan.

Then Ash says "well Kairi sure you can come with us and when we get to Professor Oak's lab we know why he sent for us okay Kari so let's go you guys". but when they got to Professor Oak's lab they walked inside and saw Tracy walking up to them and said "oh Ash you made it Professor Oak's waiting for you Ash and he also called Sora and the others here to okay Ash so good luck Ash".

So Ash, Sammy, and Kairi walked into Professor Oak's lab and then Professor Oak replied "ah Ash I'm glad your here I have so good news for you Ash it seems that your looking for your childhood friend right Ash and you want to know where he is well Ash I do know where he's going and I think you better get over there and fast cause I just got a call from nurse Joy over in Veridian City Ash and she needs your help so Ash you and the other better get there soon okay Ash and I heard that you have two sisters and one half brother what's her name Ash".

Ash answered "her name's Tenten Professor Oak and we're on are way let's go your guys okay". Sora says "right Ash let's hit It and fast come on guys let's get a move on It". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn left Professor Oak's lab and made their way to Veridian City to find Ash's childhood friend Gaara but on there way to Veridian City they saw a balloon that looks like mewoth and then they saw Team Rocket and then Sammy says to them "we don't have time for your stupid motto you monsters we have to go some place so your not getting my brother's pikachu so buzz off".

Jessie said "now wait just a minute there boy what do you mean buzz off well for your information kid were headed to Veridian City to you know and no were not here to steal pikachu so there and I have someone to see so ha".

Ash replied "so Jessie can you take us to Veridian City in your balloon so can you Jessie we really need to get there and fast. Jessie answered well sure Ash and I have to meet someone there to you know". So this is Jessie she's 19 yrs old and she has long red hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long green dress with a yellow jacket and shoes to match her dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Sephiroth picture in it and a gold chain with Sephiroth name in rubies.

So Ash and the others went in to the balloon and they flew off to Veridian City but when they got there they saw the whole place was destroyed and then Max walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was hiding with her Chancey and then Max says "hey you guys I found Nurse Joy you guys come quick I think she's hurt and needs help so come on you guys".

Then Ash and the others ran over to where Nurse Joy was laying on the ground and then Ash said "Nurse Joy are you okay speak to me are you okay Nurse Joy speak to us what happened here who did this".

Nurse Joy replied "It was terrible just terrible Ash I saw them there were three of them the first one was a girl with long blond hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 19yrs old and she wore a long aqua dress with a gold jacket with shoes that matches the dress and she has a big fan on her back and around her neck she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend and a gold chain with the name of Ash's half brother and her boyfriend in diamonds and then I saw her brothers one has long brown hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long white vest with all purple inside and he wore boots with it and his eyes are brown and then he carries a puppet on his back and and he's 18 yrs old the last one was their younger brother he has long blood red hair that's down to his waist covering his gourd and he wore a long black vest with all yellow inside and he wore boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and his eyes are aqua with black rims around his eyes and I saw his tattoo on his forehead It the same one you have Ash".

"So he gabbed me and he told me that he's looking for his childhood friend and he's been looking for him and I told I don't know what your talking about and he answered If your don't tell me where my friend is I'll kill you and destroy this whole place you got that and then he started to destroy the whole Pokemon Center and that's when you guys found me and now he's headed to Lavender Town to find my sister you guys have to get there before they do please Ash save my sister Ash your our only hope Ash.

Ash says "don't worry Nurse Joy we'll help you right guys so let's go so we're on are way to Lavender Town so let's go". So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James got into the balloon and they flew off the Lavender town but when they got there they saw officer Jenny standing in front of the door to the Pokemon Center and when she saw Ash and the others she said "Ash I'm glad your here I just got word from my sister in Veridian City that the Pokemon Center over there was destroyed and that Nurse Joy was safe did you guys have anything to do with this Ash".

Ash replied "no we just came from there a hour ago but I think I know who to call for help and I think I can find her soon so here goes nothing". So Ash pulled out a pokeaball and a Pokemon came out of it and It was his pigey so Ash tied a note on its leg and the pigey flew off to Konoha to find Ash's sister Tenten so Ash waited for pigey to come back when they saw a girl with long blond hair flowing down her back and she's 20 yrs old and she wore a long peach dress with a red jacket and shoes to match so she walked up to Ash and answered so your Ash Ketchum of Suna right and I heard about you do you duel.

Ash says "uh no miss and who are you and what's your name so do you have a name or what and I don't really know you". She said "so you want to know my name right well It's Mai Valentine and I live in Domino City so I came to see my friend Jessie do you know where she is Ash do you know where she Is (huh) Hun". Jessie answered "well well well If it isn't my friend Mai Valentine long time no see girlfriend how's your boyfriend you know who I mean Mai".

Mai says "you mean Joey he's fine so how's James is he fine or what and I saw the ad in the Pokemon Center about a gym battle at a new gym Joey told me that there's a new gym that looks like the Millennium Puzzle but It's called the Millennium Gym and all the best trainers go there to fight against the gym leaders of that gym and they say that the gym leaders are twin brothers and their called the Twin Pharaohs so I think you should check It out Ash".

Just then they saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and It was Temari and when she walked up to Ash she saw him and said "Ash Is that you look at you look how much you've grown I can't believe It Ash after all these years wow look at you now a Pokemon trainer so who are they friends of your buddy". Ash replied "Temari Is that your girl I haven't seen your In 5 years Temari how's your brothers are they fine and I want to see Gaara is he with you buddy".

Temari answered "why yes he is he's been looking for your for 7years Ash and I think he's right here". So Gaara walked up to Ash and hugged him and "says Ash is that you buddy look at you your built just like me Ash and I haven't seen you in 7 years Ash where have you been buddy and you didn't tell me that you had two sisters and a half brother Ash and what's her name (huh) buddy so where Is your older sisters at Ash".

Ash said "hey Gaara I want you to meet my friend Sora he's from the Destiny Islands with my girlfriend Kairi and my other friend Riku and my sister lives in Konoha do you know where that is Gaara well do you buddy". Then Sora walked up to Gaara and replied "hey you must be Ash's childhood friend right well I'm his new best friend and I want to be your friend to so can we be your friend Gaara can we you know me, Riku and Kairi so can we buddy".

Gaara answered "sure any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine but can I be your friend to Sora and I want to be Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn Jessie, James and Mai's friends to so can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can buddy so why do you ask me that for Gaara I don't understand why so why did you come here for buddy and we're headed for the Millennium Gym so I can get my Millennium Badge".

Then Sora asked Mai a question and Mai said "what is It Sora do you want to ask me something about the Millennium Gym and their leaders so ask away Sora what do you want to know about It". Sora replied "did you say gym leaders what do they look like Mai and do you know them or what".

This is Sora he's Ash's best friend he has long brown hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long green vest with all blue inside and he's 17 years old and has a girlfriend named Misty and he has a heart shaped locket with Misty's picture inside and a gold chain with Misty's name in rubies.

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Max, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, Mai, Temari and her brothers left for the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City but on their way to Fuchsia City Ash saw his pigey with something on it's beak and It was a headband that had a leaf on it and a note tied to It so Ash took the headband the read the note and It was from his big sister Tenten and she wore to him saying.

_"__Dear Ash it's me Tenten your big sister I got your letter and you told me that you needed my __help well little bro and I see you found Gaara that's great so are you coming to Konoha for the __Chunin Exam little bro and I want to see you there little bro so see ya your sister Tenten. PS Neji and Lee says hi and so does my teacher". _Ash answered "what's the chunin exams Temari do you know what it is Temari my sister Tenten wants me to go over there and compete over there for but I don't know what It is really buddy so can you tell me Temari can you".

Temari says "why sure Ash let me explain It to you okay buddy the Chunin exam is an exam to see how powerful your justu can be when your fighting with other ninjas from other villages I think It's like a Pokemon battle but only without Pokemon just with your team and you have to have a team and you know Ash that I have a team with me right now buddy".

Ash said "so who's on your team buddy do you know Temari well do you I want to know". Temari replied well Ash It's me and my brothers you know how this whole thing goes buddy so let's go then shall we buddy".

So Ash and the others are walking down the road that leads to Fuchsia City when they saw a young woman with long black hair that flowed down to her waist and she's 22 yrs old so she wore a long orange dress with a white jacket and shoes to match the dress and "She answered are you Ash Ketchum of Suna I want to know If your him so can you tell me are you him".

Ash says "yes I'm him who are you lady and do I know you or what and where are you from lady and I want to know lady". So Brock ran up to her and took her hand and kissed It and then Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her and then Sammy started to laugh at them.

She said "my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm from Konoha I came to see you cause I know your sisters and one of her teammates Is the cousin of one of my students and do you know his name Ash do you I want to know so I came here with my students to find out the name of my student's cousin so can you tell me his name".

Ash replied "well Kurenai his name is Neji and he's my sister Tenten's teammate and friend I guess and why do you want to know his name for and why I mean do you know his cousin or not". Kurenai answered "why yes I do and she here with me right now with her teammates and you'll see her very soon Ash and I hope you'll be friends with her Ash".

Just then Ash saw a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he's 18 yrs old so he wears a long red vest with all orange inside and boots with it and a girl with long blue and black hair mixed in that flows down to her waist and she wore a sky blue dress with a pink jacket and shoes that matches with the dress and she's 16 yrs old and the last one Is a boy with long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long black vest with all brown inside and he wears boots with it and he's 17 yrs old and he wears glasses to and then the first boy walked up to Ash and he says "hey what's your name dude and I saw you looking at my dog what you like him or what and what's that on your shoulder a rat or what I don't know why we bother with this dude I don't even like him Kurenai I just don't think he's in our league to be a genin like us or something like that so let's go already".

Ash said "hey wait just a minute there pal who do you think you are talking to me like that and this is my pikachu for your information pal and you think I'm not in your league well think again pal cause I was one of the top 16 in the indigo plateau and the orange league champion and the joto league champion and the sliver conference champ and now I'm going of the Millennium Badge at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and after that I'm entering in the Chunin Exam so buzz off pal and after that I'm entering the Battle City Turney".

He replied "hey for your information my name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and how dare you talk to me like that punk and I should teach you a lesson you'll never forget boy so get ready for a trashing boy cause here we come right Akamaru".

So Ash was just about to get hurt by Kiba when pikachu jumped up into the air and thunder shocked Kiba and Akamaru and that's when Kurenai stopped Kiba from hurting Ash and then Ash answered "pikachu stop don't hurt them okay Pikachu and we need to get to Fuchsia City with them pikachu so don't hurt them okay buddy". Pikachu says pika pika.

Then she walked up to Ash and said "how do you know my cousin Neji have you seen him before young man and I thank your for stopping your pikachu from hurting my teammate Kiba so what's your name young man and I want to know It".

Ash replied "well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna but I want to know your name miss so can you tell me your name and the name of the boy with the glasses what's his name miss".

She answered "well my name's Hinata Hyuga and this is my friend Shino Aburame so you already met my teacher Kurenai did you Ash so where are you going now Ash so can we come with you guys or what can we Ash". Ash says "sure you can Hinata but why did you ask me about your cousin Neji for Hinata and I don't know a whole lot about him but if you ask me I could find out from my sister Tenten".

So Ash, Sammy, Kari, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Mai all left for Fuchsia City but on their way there they saw a helicopter with the logo of KC on it and then they saw someone come out of the chopper and It was a boy with long light brown hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long white vest with all black inside and boots and he has the same logo on his vest by the collar and he's 18 yrs old and then his older brother came out next so he has long black hair that flows down to his waist and he wears a long blue green vest with all Fuchsia inside and he's 23 yrs old and then 2 young boys came out of the chopper one has long black hair that flows down to his waist so he wears a long gold vest with all purple inside and boots with it and he's 14 yrs old and the other one with long sea green hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long purple vest with all white inside and boots with it and he's 13 yrs old.

So the older brother walked up to Ash and said "say kid what's up and where are you going kid we want to know and I don't think you can beat them in a Pokemon battle cause my nephews will tear your Pokemon apart if you face them kid and you know what kid they show no Mersey boy so good luck boy".

Ash replied "hey pal I don't know who you are but I'm going to beat the gym leaders of that gym and get myself the Millennium Badge rather you like it or not pal and I don't like you pal so what's your name pal or your not going to tell me are you pal".

He answered "well pal for your information my name's Charlie and this is my younger Identical twin brother Seto and these two little kids are my kid brothers Mokuba and Noah so there and you think you can beat them we'll see right my little bro".

Seto says "right big brother If this kid thinks he can beat my sons for the Millennium Badge well he better get more training If he's going to beat my sons for that badge come on Mokuba, Noah let's leave these losers to there doom are you coming big brother".

Charlie says "right Seto and see ya later losers wait for me Seto your not going to leave me with these losers are you Seto". Mai said "the nerve of that jerk how can he be so smug and rude to Ash like that I mean he going to get It when Ash gets his hands on him It's curtains for him and his smug self". Gaara replied "I hate my cousin and I'll kill him for this and he will beg for Mersey when I get my hands on him".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Dawn, Jessie, James, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are on there way to Fuchsia City for Ash's first badge but when they got to Fuchsia City they stayed at the Pokemon center so they entered the Pokemon center and saw Nurse Joy and then Ash answered "Nurse Joy It's me Ash Ketchum from Suna and I came here to win my first badge at the Millennium Gym Nurse Joy and I can't wait for It Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy says "well Ash the Millennium Gym is the most powerful gym on earth and the gym leaders are Identical twin brothers but I don't know their names or there ages Ash but why do you want to win that badge for Ash I don't think It's that easy Ash but I wish you well".

Ash said "can we spend the night here In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy can we need a place to stay for the night so can we". Nurse Joy replied "why yes you can Ash we have a room all ready for you and your friends Ash so why don't you head for the Millennium Gym for your Pokemon battle Ash and good luck".

So Ash and his friends left for the Millennium Gym but when they got there they saw the gym and they walked inside and they saw two thrones at the end of the wall and on the floor was the arena and the inside looked like an Egyptian palace with pictures and servants and priests and everything but then they saw a young girl with long brown hair that's down to her waist and she wore a long pink dress with a fuchsia jacket and shoes to match with the dress and she's 17yrs old and she walked up to Ash and answered "so you must be my friend's cousin what's your name kid and I want to know so I can tell my friends okay boy".

Ash says "my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and how do you know my cousin are you his friend and what's your name and the name of my cousin I need to know his name and yours as well lady". She said my name's Tea and your cousin's name is Duke and he's been looking for you for 5 years Ash and how's your sisters are they doing fine and where do they live Ash".

Ash replied "they live in Konoha and Duke's been looking for me where is he Tea I want to see him me and Sammy so where is he Tea and why does this gym looks like an Egyptian palace for Tea and why".

Tea answered "It's cause of the gym leaders and Duke is with them right now and you came here for a Pokemon battle are you Ash well you have to wait for tomorrow to battle them so feel free to spend the night with me Ash".

Ash says "thanks but no thanks we're spending the night at the Pokemon center so thanks anyways Tea so see ya tomorrow Tea".

So in the middle of the night Sora woke up when he heard someone screaming and then he got out of bed and ran to the Millennium Gym and when he got there he saw Tea with her back against the wall and she saw Sora and ran up to him and said "oh Sora it was terrible horrible I saw it with my own eyes this kid with long blood red hair and his cold jade orbs looking at the twins brothers like he was going to kill them and I heard him say to the twins brothers If you don't let my childhood friend Ash win then I'll kill you were you stand you got that my nephews oh Sora now the twin brothers have to let Ash win if they don't they'll be killed by Ash's childhood friend Sora you have to warn the others and fast and I'll warn Joey and Duke so go Sora".

So Sora and Tea ran to different places Sora ran back to the Pokemon Center and Tea ran to the room where the Joey and Duke are staying with the twin brothers and when Duke saw Tea out of breath he replied "Tea what's wrong is something the matter Tea and did you find my cousin Ash".

Tea answered "yes but how's the twins are they okay and I met your cousin Ash and his friends but I hope Sora got to Ash and the others Duke cause I don't want to see Sora get hurt in any way Duke and where's Joey Isn't he with you when the twins got attacked by that boy Duke. Duke says no Tea I haven't seen him I better find him find him and fast before he get's hurt or worse".

So Duke ran off to find Joey and then Tristan walked in and saw Tea with the twins and then Tristan said "what happed to the twins Tea and this place is a mess and what's with all this sand all over the place Tea and where did Duke go Tea I saw him run down the hall to find Joey and where did Joey go Tea".

Just then one of the twins replied to Tea "he went out for a while and but he'll be back soon Tea so don't worry and who were you talking to I heard you talking to a boy and who's was he Tea we want to know me and my older identical twin brother so who was It I need to know Tea".

Tea answered "his name's Sora and he's the friend of the Pokemon trainer who came to battle you two for the Millennium Badge and he's pretty tough buddy so you have to let him win or his childhood friend will kill both of you buddy". Meanwhile Sora was running back to the Pokemon Center to warn the others but when he got there he saw May sleeping and went to wake her up and says 'May wake up we have a big problem here May I heard Tea screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and she told me everything that happened May and we have to find Ash and quick and hurry wake up the others now May and hurry".

So May and Sora went and woke up the others and went to find Ash so Ash was sitting on the roof looking at the sky saying to himself "_I don't get It I have a big Pokemon battle and now how can I win against those two twin brothers I mean are they tough or not what do you think Pikachu we better get back inside okay pikachu"._

So Ash and pikachu walked back into the Pokemon center just then he got a letter from his mother and It states "_Dear: Ash I'm writing to you because I need to tell you something very important cause you need to know that I kept a secret from you for 9 years and I didn't tell you about but I need you to know that you have another sister and she lives in Konoha and her name Is Sakura and she your baby sister and your also have a half brother and his name is Shikamaru and he's your half brother and you have three cousins one who lives in Domino City and two who lives In Konoha and their names are Itachi and Saskue so I hope you win your match tomorrow okay Ash so good luck. Your Mom Nina". _

Then Ash saw Kari and he ran up to her and said 'hey Kairi what's going on here I heard someone screaming from inside the Millennium Gym and I saw Sora running into the gym but why I don't know what's going on here but why is everyone's awake for Kairi and what's going on here Kairi".

Kairi replied "Ash didn't you hear someone tried to kill the gym leaders of the Millennium Gym and Sora went to see what was happening over there Ash so let's get some rest okay Ash".

**I hope you people like this chapter I worked hard on this one but we just found out that Ash has 2 sisters, 1 half brother and 3 cousins and now Ash is on his way to the Millennium Gym to win his first badge from the Twin Pharaohs so read on and review my new chapter okay.**

**Hey It's me again and I'm back to tell you that Ash's going to win his first badge thanks to his childhood friend Gaara so read on dudes.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Twin Pharaohs**

So the next morning Ash and his friends set off for the Millennium Gym so when they got in they saw Tea and she answered "so Ash are you here for your match today buddy so you need to get ready for you match okay buddy so here we go buddy good luck".

Then Tristan walked to the middle of the arena and he says "and now for the match this is for the Millennium Badge and the challenger all the way from Suna Ash Ketchum and now the moment you've been waiting of the leaders of the Millennium Gym the twin brothers Twin Pharaohs from Domino City and my best friends Pharaoh Yami and Pharaoh Yugi".

So Ash looked up at the thrones and he saw two people sitting on the thrones the older Identical twin brother he's 20 yrs old and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so he wears a long golden vest with all sliver inside and he wears boots with it and the younger Identical twin brother he's 18 yrs and he wears a long sliver vest with all gold inside and he wears boots with it and he has long spiky tricolor hair and his hair's down to his waist so this is a two on one battle each trainer will use three Pokemon only the challenger can change his Pokemon now let the battle begin.

So the match began when Kari asked Brock a question about the match and he said "I think that Yugi has the better advantage Kari but Ash can win this match and come out the winner but we never know If he loses Kari". Sora replied "your wrong Brock I know Ash he wouldn't lose to those losers so have faith in him he's going to win for sure you guys".

Ash was struggling to fight back but their Pokemon were just to strong for him to beat then he thought to himself "_oh man I'm toast for sure I can't beat these guys I need help and fast and I'm only down to two Pokemon so I have to make this one count so here goes nothing"._

Ash answered "go squrtle I choose you come on squrtle you can do It you can beat those two I know you can buddy so use your water gun now".

Yugi says "ha you think you can beat me and my older Identical twin brother just try boy your going down Ash rather you like It or not punk now cindaquill use your flamethrower now. Ash said squrtle duck down and use dig now and don't get hurt buddy so use It now"!

Yami replied "to late your squrtle is gone what are you going to do now boy you might as well bow down to us boy". Charlie answered "ha poor Ash he's only down to one Pokemon what's he going to do about It now hey Yugi finish it now he doesn't have any Pokemon left so hurt his squrtle now my nephew".

Yugi says "right Uncle Charlie you got it so say goodbye to your squrtle Ash now cindaquill use overheat on squrtle now". Ash said no squrtle oh man squrtle are you okay buddy you need to rest in your pokeaball so in you go so it's all up to you pikachu buddy you think you can beat those guys buddy". Pikachu replied pika pika.

Then Sora answered "Ash don't give up you only have one Pokemon left and I think you can use It here use starlie it faster than cindaquill in the air and so use pikachu for later when they only have one Pokemon each I know how powerful Yugi's Pokemon is but Yami's isn't attack Yami's Pokemon first then go after Yugi's Pokemon later but first focus on Yami's Pokemon first okay buddy".

Ash says right Sora I got to find out how weak are Yami's Pokemon that's It if I use starlie to attack one of Yami's Pokemon then I'll have a chance to hurt him bad okay pikachu you sit this one out come on out starlie I choose you okay starlie you see his Pokemon attack his jiggly puff now with razor wind now starlie".

Temari screamed "go Ash you can beat him don't let that jerk beat you down you'll win for sure buddy so beat him down boy you hear that my nephews your going down baby".

Tea replied "oh no I knew this was bad Joey I don't think their going to make it out alive cause If they don't let Ash win then his childhood friend's gonna kill them Joey we have to stop the match and fast". Joey answered "are you nuts Tea if we stop the match who'll win Tea they need to win this match hey Yami don't let that boy scare you he's only bluffing you hurt him now and you to Yugi hurt him now".

Duke says "hey Joey don't be mean to my cousin like that and Tea's right we have to stop this match right now before they get hurt by my cousin's childhood friend the sand dude and I'll go tell Tristan to stop the match right now before this goes out of hand you guys".

So Duke ran up to Tristan and told him to stop the match but Tristan told him that he can't just then Yugi couldn't move cause of the sand and then he saw who It was It his Uncle Gaara and then Yugi said "Uncle Gaara what are you doing to me are you trying to kill me let me go now uncle please let me go". Gaara replied "no not until you let my childhood friend Ash win you got that now let him win I'll be watching from here so let him win now".

Then Ash saw Yugi shaking and answered "(huh) what's going on here first he was tough and now he's scared what happened to him I think I know only one person who could of done this and I'm glad he did cause I was a goner for sure okay starlie finish It off with steel wing now starlie steel wing on jigglypuff now".

Yugi says "no Yami let him win now we have to let him win or Uncle Gaara will kill us big bro so let him win now". Yami said "right little bro you win Ash and here's your badge so good luck". Ash replied "alright I got the Millennium badge I can't wait to show this to Tenten and Sakura they're going to flip when they see It".

So as the match ended Ash and his friends set off for the Chunin Exams in Konoha when Yugi ran up to Ash and answered "can we come with you Ash me my twin brother and my friends so can we Ash". Ash says "sure Yugi you can come with us you and your friends so come with us buddy so can we be your friends to Yugi.

Yugi said sure you all can be our friends Ash I can't wait to meet your sisters and half brother".

Then Charlie walked up to Ash and replied "can we come with you to Ash me and my brothers and I'm sorry for treating you like a jerk can you forgive me and my brothers Ash". Ash answered "sure you can come with us and no need I get that all the time so what are you guys waiting for let's go to Konoha and join in on the chunin exams".

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mai, Jessie, James, Dawn, Kiba, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Charlie, Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Bakura, and Ryou all got on the ferry to Konoha for the Chunin exam so Ash was walking on the deck of the ferry to look out at the water so he was thinking to himself "_mom I miss you so much you think that great grandpa would let me take the Chunin exam I want to know so I can be ready I don't know If I'm ready yet oh mom please send me a sign that I may know that when I'm ready to take it"._

Just then a little bird came flying down from the sky with a note in It's beak and It was from his great grandfather and it says "_Dear: Ash I got your mother's letter and she told me that you would like to take the Chunin Exam and If It was okay with me so I told her that you should and I'll be waiting for you to arrive to Konoha in 2 days my great grandson and how is Sammy doing I want to see both of you very soon so I'll go tell Tenten and Sakura that your coming and Shikamaru as well so good luck my great grandson. your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage". _

Meanwhile back in Konoha the 3rd Hokage is having a meeting with all the jonin of the place and the 3rd Hokage said "now as you know I just got a letter from my granddaughter Nina who lives in Pallet Town that her sons my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are going to take the exams with the other genins of this village and I want him to feel welcomed here and seeing whom I invited here you may be able to guess what we are to here to discuss".

Then someone replied "Is It time already have you informed the lords of the other lands yet? and why are your great grandsons coming to take the exams for and do we know them or not and because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village when is it to be".

Then the 3rd Hokage answered "one week from today". another person says "Isn't this rather sudden"?

The 3rd Hokage said "to make it completely official I hereby announce seven days from now on July 1st we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeymen ninja the Chunin now then I will like some to oversee the training of my great grandsons when they arrive on the 4th of June now does any now have any questions about my great grandsons and we'd like to hear first from those who have over seen the training of our newest junior ninja and of my great grandsons and their friends tell us Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma do any of you have among your charges any genin you'd recommend for this year's journeymen exams that will involve my great grandsons and his friends".

"That before we can even consider them they must have completed a minimum of 8 mission beyond that employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level to be truly competitive candidates should probably have completed at lest double the recommended number of missions like my great grandsons did and you will see them here in 2 days you may begin Kakashi".

Then Kakashi replied "cell number 7, led by Kakashi consists of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, May's best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and Ash's baby sister Sakura Haruno I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

Kurenai answered "cell number 8, led by Kurenai consists of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga, Tristan's cousin Kiba Inuzuka and Joey's half brother Shino Aburame I vow upon my own clan, The Yuhi that I'm as certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin selection exam".

then Asuma says "cell 10, led by Asuma cosists of Sora's cousin Ino Yamanaka, Ash's half brother Shikamaru Nara, and Brock's older cousin Choji Akimichi I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chnin Selection Exam".

Then the 3rd Hokage said "how unusual for all three of you to have unhesitatingly assented so just so you know I want you to treat my great grandsons like family because they'll stay here with us for the exam".

Asuma replied "but dad why did you say your great grandsons why haven't you told me about them dad I want to know that If they know my sister Nina and why didn't Nina tell me this she have to tell me this cause I'm her older brother and I should know if I have a nephew or not dad ".

Kurenai answered "I've been with him and I saw him win his first Pokemon battle and he won a Millennium badge and his name's Ash Ketch um and he's from Suna but when I saw him he looked very tall and handsome and built just like his father but he looks more like you Asuma are you related to him in any way and I have a niece who lives in district of Juuban and her name's Lita and I want her and her friends to be a part of this exam if It's okay with you Lord Hokage".

Asuma says "why yes I am I'm his uncle and I can't wait to see him and his brother very soon Kurenai cause my students will want to see him to even his half brother and did you say that you have a niece who lives in the district of Juuban Kurenai and her name's Lita Kino".

Meanwhile back on the ferry Ash's sitting on a chair looking at his friends having fun when someone walked up to him with a letter and said uh "Mr Ketchum I have a letter for you It's from your mother do you want to read it".

Ash replied "uh yes please and thank you for the letter". So Ash opened the letter and It states "_Dear: Ash It's me Nina your mother I'm writing to you cause I have to tell you something that you need to know so did you get the letter from your great grandfather good now to tell you a secret that you must know that I just got a letter from my brother your uncle Asuma and he told me that he wants to see you and Sammy and I told him that your going to Konoha for the Chunin exams __and he told him that's great so take care Ash. Your Mom Nina. PS. Tracy says that he's going to __join you there okay Ash"._

Then Kairi sat next to Ash and answered "are you feeling okay Ash are you sick hunny do you want a drink of water or something Ash baby". Ash says "oh Kari I didn't see you there I was just thinking about the letter my mother sent me she told me that I have a uncle and that I haven't seen in over 5 years and she didn't tell me about him and I haven't seen a picture of him or anything like that".

So the ferry landed at the docks so when they got off the ferry they headed to Konoha so when they got there they saw a village and It was the village of Konoha so they walked inside and saw that this place was huge but then they saw three people with their teacher and when Ash saw him he said "(huh) is that my uncle Asuma is it I can't believe It It is him Uncle Asuma It's me Ash your nephew I'm here with my brother Sammy Uncle Asuma so where are you uncle".

Then Asuma ran over to where Ash was and hugged him and Sammy very tight then he replied "so Ash long time no see (huh) where have you been boy look at you you've grown so much the last time I've seen you Ash so where's Sammy is he with you my boy".

Ash answered "well yes uncle he's right here hey Sammy come over here and give Uncle Asuma a hug little bro and guess who else is here little bro It's our half brother Shikamaru hey baby bro were here baby bro come give us a hug baby bro and what's up with the girl who's she a friend of your or what".

Shikamaru says "Ash is that you big bro you look big how tall are you big bro and how's my girlfriend Temari is she doing fine of what and what's that a shiny thing".

Ash said "no baby bro this is my Millennium Badge I won It at the Millennium Gym in Fuchsia City and I got you a gift Shikamaru and I want to have this It's a Pokemon and It's yours okay baby bro". So Shikamaru opened his gift and It was a pokeaball and inside the pokeaball Is a pikachu and It's name is lucky then Ino saw the Pokemon that she picked up and It shocked her and then she started to scream and then Ash told pikachu not to shock her and pikachu stopped shocking Ino then Ino replied "thanks for stopping your pikachu for shocking me sweet and what's your name cute and I like you babe".

Then Kairi got mad at her and answered hey girl stop looking at my boyfriend like that and he's taken okay hunny so there so Ash is this your half brother his he cute or what".

Ash says "sure Kari but he has a girlfriend but let's go find my sisters okay you guys and I think we need to find a place to spend the night and there's no Pokemon center here is there Shikamaru and you do know where a Pokemon center is baby bro".

Shikamaru said "no but there is an apartment somewhere around or you can stay In my place Ash you and Sammy okay big bro and your friends can stay in the apartment okay big bro".

Ash replied "thanks Shikamaru and let's go you guys we need to get some rest for the big day tomorrow okay you guys so we'll see you tomorrow okay Sora". Sora answered "okay Ash we'll see you tomorrow and you guys get some rest okay Ash and we'll come over to your half brother's house bright and early okay Ash".

So Ash and Sammy spent the night at Shikamaru's place but when they got there they saw his mom and she says "Shikamaru your home and who's these people friends of your my son I bet there hungry do you boys want any food while you stay here for the night". Ash said "sure miss Nara thank you for letting us stay here miss but we are kind of hungry don't you think Sammy". Sammy replied "yes Ash but shouldn't we find our rooms first big brother we need to get some rest first big brother and I am kind a hungry can we get something to eat first big brother".

Just then Shikamaru's father came in and answered "so this is the boy you were talking about (huh) Sikamaru your haft brother Ash Ketchum but why didn't you tell me he was your half brother my son I know that he looks like your mother but he has a mother to my son but his father has purple hair and Ash's has black hair but why does that make you his half brother my son there has to be a reason for this mix up".

Shikamaru says "dad I'm Ash's real half brother cause his father and my mother made love and that's when I came to be but we are half brothers is because dad we have the same father but 2 different mothers dad and you're my dad but Ash lost his dad but the 3rd hokage is Ash's great grandfather and his mother Nina's grandfather so that make Ash & Sammy the 3rd hokage's great grandsons and there going to take part in the Chunin exams dad".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and saw Shikamaru's dad and said "uh Shikamaru who's this and why haven't I seen him before baby bro so do you know him or what". Shikamaru replied "don't be silly Ash this is my father and I love him to big bro say hi to him big bro he's really nice big bro".

Ash answered "uh hi sir nice house sir and are you mean kind sir and I don't want to bother you in any way kind sir so I'll just get my bags and we'll walk out the door of your house come on Sammy let's get out of here little bro".

Shikamaru's dad says "hey son I didn't mean to scare you my boy so your Ash Ketchum of Suna and I see that your kind of nice kid why don't you stay the night here my boy we have 2 extra rooms if you like to spend the night here boy so what do you say kid".

Ash said "sure kind sir and thanks for the food to and we better get some sleep Sammy It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we have to see great grandpa okay Sammy". Sammy replied but Ash you don't sleep remember you have a demon inside you big brother so how can you sleep If It will take over you big brother".

Ash answered "this demon let's me sleep remember little bro so let's get some sleep okay Sammy so goodnight little bro". Sammy says "good night Ash and sleep tight big bro".

**So this is the end of Chapter 2 and this is the day that Ash becomes a part of the chunin exams but something really bad is about to happened in the next chapter so stay tuned to find out and yes this is my first crossover so I hope you like and please give me a review for this chapter. **

**Yo It's me again and I want you to know that Ash won his first badge and now his sister Sakura has found her new love but what does the sand team have up their sleves for the chunin exams and will Ash save his baby sister Sakura from the plans of the sand ninjas so the real love making will be on chapters 13-20 so stay tooned dudes and please read and review.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Chunin Exams **

So the big day came and Ash is getting ready for the Chunin Exam so he was thinking himself "_wow I can't believe that I'm going to take part in the Chunin Exams but I wish Tracy was here to see me now in this exam but I hope I can win this and become a chunin soon so I hope I'm ready for this"._ Then Sikamaru walked in to Ash's room and said "hey big bro I got something for you and you should put it on your forehead like this and what's that on your forehead big bro".

Ash replied "oh this It's my tattoo It stands for love and I can't wear that cause I'm not from here I'm from Suna that makes me a sand ninja baby bro and so is Sammy and my girlfriend Kairi baby bro so thanks anyways you can give It to Sora he's from here baby bro".

Shikamaru answered "wow I didn't know that your a sand ninja so where's your teacher at Ash do you have one big bro well do you". Ash says "uh no we don't but do you know of one who can be our teacher so do you baby bro so let's get ready for this exam okay baby bro I'll go get Sammy and we'll meet up with Sora and the others okay baby bro".

Shikamaru said "right big bro and I better go find Ino and Choji and my teacher and we'll meet you there okay big bro". So Ash and Sammy left to find Sora and the others but when they got there they saw this guy with a mask covering his mouth reading a book so Ash and Sammy walked away from him and went strait to their great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw their great grandfather sitting in his desk and when he saw Ash and Sammy he walked up to them and gave them each a hug and replied "ah Ash look at you how much you've grown since the last time you came here you the same age as your uncle my great grandson and Sammy look how tall you are my great grandson my you look very tall just like your father say how Is your father doing fine and your mother how is she find my great grandsons so are you going to take part in the Chunin Exams Ash".

Ash answered "uh yes great grandpa but my half brother told us that we needed a teacher to be with us for this exam and we don't have one so how can we take part in this exam If me and my friend's don't have teachers to teach us any justus great grandpa".

The 3rd hokage says "well Ash I think I can arange that my great grandson I'll hold a meeting with all the jonins of each team including the joini of Suna and I want you your brother and your friends here in the meeting okay Ash so don't worry about my great grandson we'll have the meeting right now okay Ash". Ash said thanks great grandpa I'll go get my friends Sammy you stay here with great grandpa okay little bro.

Sammy replied okay big brother and be careful not to get hurt big bro".

So Ash ran out of his great grandfather's office and down the street to where Sora and the others are staying so Ash called to Sora and Sora ran down to where Ash was waiting for him and answered "hey Sora gather the other and let's go there's a meeting in my great grandfather office and you all need to come okay buddy. Sora says right hey guys get up let's go we have to meet up with Ash and fast so let's go now dudes".

So Sora and the others made It to Ash's great grandfather's office but when they got there they saw how big it was and Duke said "whoa what a pad I never knew that my great grandpa was loaded man look at this you guys big windows behind his chair".

Then Ash and Sammy walked in and replied "guys this is our great grandpa the 3rd hokage of Konoha and now If you guys can come with us there's a meeting going on and he wants us to be in It you guys".

Just then the 3rd hokage began to talk and answered "I've called you all here to discuss a grave matter as you all know these are my great grandsons Ash & Sammy and their friends I just found out by them that they don't have teachers like the rest of the genin's but I need teachers for my great grandsons and their friends and I'm looking for the best one that fits the skills of my first great grandson Ash I hope to find one that's right for him and his teammates does anyone have any questions about this or any matter now then with teacher will put Ash, Kari, and Sammy In their team anyone".

Then Kakashi says "you say your looking for a teacher for your great grandsons lord Hokage well I can help you with that and my team can use more people sure why not I'll take Ash and his teammates and I'll train them to be tough but their justus is different from my students and their from Suna but I can work with them a little bit".

Lord Hokage said "very well Kakashi you may take them as your new students now does anyone else would like to take Sora and his teammates as there students anyone". Kurenai replied "I'll take Sora and his teammates as my students If they like my lord I would like to see more of Sora's justu If you like my lord". Lord Hokage answered anyone else would like to train more of Ash's friends well I like to hear an answer from you".

They all agreed to teach Ash's friends so Ash, Kairi, and Sammy left with their new teacher to meet their new teammates but when they got there Ash saw three teens one has a long blond hair that's down to his waist and he wore a long red vest will all fuchsia inside and he wore boots with it so he's 17yrs old and other one Is a girl she has long pink hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long aqua dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress so she's 16 yrs old and the last one's a boy and he has long black hair that's down to his waist so he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light blue inside and he wears boots with it too and he's 18yrs old so they walked up to Ash and the first one says "who are you are what are you doing here you can't be in our team and your not a leaf ninja like us so beat it kid".

Ash said "hey what's wrong with you ramen boy don't you know who your talking to punk my name's Ash Ketchum of Suna the great grandson of the 3rd Hokage and next in line to be the hokage so buzz off kid".

He replied "you hokage ha I'm going to be the next hokage cause my name's Naruto Uzumaki the son of the 4th Hokage and I'm going to be the next hokage so there boy". Sammy answered "I don't like them big brother let's get out of here this is creepy and I hate that blond haired kid he's mean and they say he has a demon that looks like a fox big brother so let's get out of here and find another team big brother".

Ash says "just chill Sammy this is our team to you know little bro and about this fox demon he has I have a demon to remember Sammy". Then the black haired boy walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you cousin It's me Saskue remember when you came over to my house on my 10th birthday Ash that you had cake on your face when Itachi push you into my cake and then you chase him around the house screaming I'm going to get you for this do you remember big cus".

Ash replied "don't remind me say where is Itachi is he here I came to see him and to get him back for pushing me into your cake little cus so who's the loudmouth blond kid he told me that he's going to be the next hokage but he's to hyper to be one and I don't like him so guess what little cus I'm going to be on your team do you like that and where's my baby sister have you seen her". Saskue answered "oh you mean Sakura she's over there and why do want to get back at Itachi for oh that cake thing (huh) I remember you putting a cat in his pillow case one night and when he woke up he started screaming so you and me were in the next room laughing about It so then he got mad at you for It Ash".

Ash says "does he still remember about It or did he forget about it cause can't wait to see him and why is your friend so mean to me little cus and I found our other cousin Duke you remember Duke do you Saskue don't you little cus".

Saskue said "don't listen to Naruto he's a little nuts but no but I want to see him big cus and where's Sammy I want to talk to him hey Sammy come here baby cus". Sammy replied "what do you want little cousin I'm working on my puppets right now so I'll talk to you later okay little cus".

Ash answered "Sammy he just wants to talk with you little bro so go over there and talk to him now Sammy". Sammy says "do I have to big brother I don't want to Ash please big brother please Ash I don't want to talk with him Ash".

Ash said "just go talk to him he's not going to bite you little bro please do It for me please Sammy pretty please with a cherry on top". Sammy replied "okay Ash I'll go talk to him but I'm not going to like It". Then Ash called Saskue over to talk to Sammy so Saskue walked over to where Ash and Sammy are and answered "hey baby cus how's It going fine with you Sammy I haven't seen you in 5 years baby cus and I remember the time when me and you were playing pranks on Ash and my brother on his 15th birthday that you jumped off the couch and on to his back and his face fell into his own cake and he go so mad that he chase us all around the room all night do you remember Sammy".

Sammy says "what you remember that I remember that It was you who pushed me into him and not me and you know it so why are you always being mean to me Saskue and do you have a girlfriend or not (huh) mister tough guy and I want to see her little cus".

Then Sakura walked up to Ash and said "Ash is that you big bro look how tall you gotten since the last time I've seen you big bro how's mom is she doing fine and I'm glad your in my team Ash cause I can't stand Saskue and Naruto fighting all the time and you know how it is big bro so how's your Pokemon training big bro oh wow is that a pikachu can I hold him big bro can I Ash please big bro I'll really be careful with him okay Ash".

Ash replied "sure but don't let him shock you okay baby sis and where's Tenten is she with you baby sis I really need to talk to her right away and soon okay Sakura and tell Naruto that he's a big fat jerk and he thinks he can be hokage will guess again cause Ash Joseph Ketchum is going to be the next hokage rather he like it or not".

Sakura answered "she's with her team right now and you'll see them at the chunin exams tomorrow big bro so where are you staying at Ash and do you need anything big bro and your pikachu is so cute and he likes It when I hug him very much big bro but I wish my love life was like that Ash and I like Saskue but he has another girlfriend and her name's Yasmin and she's rich just like her brothers I can't compete with her she has everything good looks a nice body and lots of money but when I told Saskue that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me he told me that he'd found someone else who's better than me and then I ran off crying big bro I need someone who loves me for who I am Ash and I need your help for this so will you help me big bro will you help me find a new boyfriend Ash".

Ash says "sure I'll help you baby sis but why do you need my help for I don't know where to start looking for one baby sis but I think I know someone who can and I'll call him okay Sakura so you hang in there okay baby sis".

So Ash called his best friend Sora on the phone and Sora picked up and said "Ash what is it you need help or something buddy and why did you call me for Ash". Ash replied "Sora I need your help you see my baby sister Sakura needs a boyfriend and I need your help finding one for her and she wouldn't tell me who she wanted but I'll ask her again so I need you to help me look for one okay buddy see you at the chunin exams okay Sora".

Sora answered "right Ash I'll get right on it so see you soon bye Ash oh man how am I going to find a boyfriend for Ash's hot sexy baby sister Sakura If I don't know where to look I hope Ash asked his sister for the information it would help me a whole lot easer for me to look for the guy for her".

So Ash walked up to Sakura and says uh Sakura do you have anyone that you like any guy who caught your eye at or something like that anyone baby sis I need an answer Sakura who do you like". Sakura said well there is this one guy that I really like he has long flowing red hair and aqua eyes and his tattoo is very cute and I really love him so Ash does he love me big bro".

Ash replied "oh you mean my childhood friend Gaara Is that who you like baby sis why didn't you tell me that you liked my childhood friend I have to talk to Gaara and see If he likes her". So Ash left to find his childhood friend Gaara but when he got there he saw Gaara and answered "hey Gaara I need to talk to you about something do have a minute buddy or something". Gaara says sure "what do you want to talk about buddy and why are you In a hurry for buddy is something wrong with you or what".

Ash said "no nothings wrong say do you like someone buddy cause my baby sister Sakura loves you buddy and I was wondering do you love her or not". Gaara replied "you mean your hot sexy baby sister yes I love her man I've been trying to get her to notice me man and does she have big breasts man I want her to be my girlfriend Ash you have to help me man bring your sister over her man so I can see her Ash buddy".

Ash answered "sure buddy anything for you Gaara and are you sure you want to meet her buddy and I'm telling you Gaara she has the hots for you buddy and sure I'll bring her here for you buddy". Then Sakura found her big brother talking to his childhood friend but when she saw Gaara she fell in love with him and says "Ash who's this hot hunk of man so this is your childhood friend (huh) Ash wow he's a hunk and cute to so can I talk to him Ash".

Ash said "sure baby sis you can talk to him If you like baby sis I'll go find Tenten so I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone okay baby sis". Sakura replied "so Gaara do you love me for who I am and I love your hot sexy body to baby". Gaara answered uh yes I do babe and do you have big breasts Sakura do you babe and can I see them or not and do you want to be my girlfriend Sakura".

Sakura says "uh yes Gaara I will be your girlfirend but will you be my boyfriend and yes I'll show you my breasts but not here in my apartment okay baby so will you be my boyfriend Gaara will you hunny". Gaara said "uh yes I'll be your boyfriend baby".

Inner Gaara replied "_oh hell yea man you scored a big one man and I can't wa__it to see her breasts I'm going to have fun with them first I'm going to suck them and then the fun begins but she's 16yrs old and I'm_ _17yrs old and she's hot and sexy to make love with so I will but not now later"._

Sakura looked at Gaara walking away back to his teammates so she saw his body and she wanted him in her so bad that she have wet dreams about him then her brother Ash walked up to her and replied "uh Sakura are you okay baby sis do you need any water to drink baby sis so what happend did he say yes or no".

Sakura says "he told me that he's my new boyfriend and he wants to see my breasts big bro and I told him not now but at my apartment Ash and he told me that I'm his new girlfriend can you believe It Ash I have a new boyfriend wait I tell Ino she's going to flip when I tell her this so bye big brother".

Inner Sakura "_yea girl you bagged yourself a hotter now let's see if he has a long hard cock girl and I know you want him in you so bad and I want Inner Gaara in me to you know girl so let's go brag this to that Ino pig okay girl and after that let's go find that guy and suck his cock okay girl"._

Sakura said "oh shut up your so nasty I'll get Gaara in me soon so you stay out of this okay". Inner Sakura "_what ever girl he's the one for you and you know that you want him in you so bad that you have wet dreams about him Sakura you know that girl"._

So Sakura walk in to Ino's flower shop and when she saw Ino she replied hey "Ino how's it going fine so what are you doing today Ino do you have a date for tonight or what so guess what I have a new boyfriend and his name's Gaara and he's my older brother's childhood friend Ino so do you have a boyfriend or not (huh) Ino pig".

Ino answered "so Sakura what do you want and no I don't have one but I want one but there is one guy that I like his name's Shino and he's in Kiba's team and I want him to get to notice me and I want him to so there and I'll see you at the chunin exams and I can't wait to see that hot tie older brother of yours and that younger brother to so see ya later Sakura".

Sakura says "ooh she likes Shino well I can't wait to tell Ash he's going to flip when he hears this so I better find Gaara and take him to my apartment for a little lunch".

So Ash was sitting in the living room of his apartment when Sammy walked over and sat on the couch next to him and said "uh Ash are you okay big bro are you sleepy or what and why did great grandpa give us this apartment for big brother does he want us close to him or what".

Ash replied "what are you talking about Sammy he gave us this apartment for us paid for and all you know what I mean and I'm worried about tomorrow little bro the chunin exams and I don't know what to do Sammy I'm scared but I hope that Tracy comes soon to see me in action Sammy".

Then they heard a knock on the door so Sammy walked up to the door and when he opened It was Tracy and Sammy answered "Ash look It's Tracy he's here and he got your letter big brother he got it right here".

Ash says "hey Tracy how's your flight was it ruff or what buddy so how's Professor Oak is he doing fine Tracy so what about my mother is she doing fine and I haven't heard from her since I got here she must be worried about me and Sammy she not used to us far away from home but I told her that I'm 17yrs old and I can take care of myself and I'm taking care of Sammy so she won't worry about us Tracy".

Tracy said "I heard that you found your childhood friend so what's his name and I see that you've found your sisters and half brother and your cousins right Ash and yes your mother sent you something and she wanted me to give it to you she says that It's a charm bracelet that has magical powers she said that It belong to your father but she kept it for a long time and she sent a dress for your sisters Tenten and Sakura and she sent it with me along with this Ash".

Ash replied "why would my mother keep this for and I don't know what It is and what's with the dresses are they for my sisters Tracy and you want to know the name of my childhood friend well his name's Gaara and he's going to be in the Chunin Exams buddy and are you going to see me tomorrow Tracy are you".

Tracy answered you bet Ash I'm going to be there buddy so do you have a room for me or not and are you going to put on the charm bracelet buddy are you Ash". Ash says "we have a room for you Tracy so come with me okay buddy and yes I'm going on buddy".

So Ash took Tracy to the spare bedroom so Tracy can settle in while Ash went to the kitchen to fix some lunch Meanwhile Sakura went to find Gaara so she went to place where Gaara and his siblings are staying but when she got there she knocked on the door and then Temari answered the door and said "who is It oh Sakura It's you so what are you doing here are you looking for Gaara are you well he's in the shower right now do you want to come in and have something to eat with us Sakura".

Sakura replied "no thanks anyways so when does Gaara get out the shower Temari I came to ask him for lunch at my apartment today Temari".

So Sakura asked Temari if she could use the bathroom and Temari told her that she could so Sakura walked down the hall to where the bathroom was then she heard water running so she went to see who it was then she saw him her true love in the shower then she tough to herself_ "maybe If I go in there then I could get fucked by him but then again why not and maybe it would be fun to get fucked by him if he wants to that is"._

Inner Sakura:"_hey Sakura get in there and kiss him you know that you want him so don't just stand there looking get in there and get fucked now girl and save Inner Gaara for me"._

Meanwhile Gaara was in the shower thinking about Sakura and then he though to himself "_oh man I got the girl of my dreams but I want to fuck her so bad but why do I have to wait for the plan to do it I mean the plan must go though but I know my master wants me to fuck her after the preliminary in order for me to get married to her but I can't wait that long for the plan I'm doing things my way got that dudes"._

Inner Gaara:_ "boy she's yours why won't you fuck her man you have to wait for the plan ha you don't need to and as for me I want Inner Sakrua now boy and you get the girl and I know that you have a demon inside you and that's not me so there"._

So Sakura walked into the bathroom to use it when she looked up at him and said "oh hi Gaara I just came in here to use the bathroom now I'm done so I'll just leave oaky baby".

Gaara replied "no don't go I need you here with me so I can kiss you so can I kiss you baby can I Sakura".

Sakura answered "you want me to get in the shower with you Gaara and kiss you baby sure I'll come in baby If you want me to hunny". Gaara says "yes I want you to but your not going to get in dressed are you baby and you know that I love you Sakura".

So Sakura started to take her clothes off and walked into the shower with him and when she did he kissed her in the lips and after he kissed her in the lips he grabbed her and placed her up against the wall of the shower with her back on the wall and then he opened her legs and stuck his tongue in her clit and started to suck her clit and she started to moan and then he took his tongue out of her clit and then she walked up to him and she got on her knees and started to suck his cock she sucked It hard and fast that he started to moan and then he wanted to sick it in her but he didn't.

So Sakura took Gaara to her apartment but when they got there he saw her huge bedroom and her bathroom but when he went to find her she was in the kitchen fixing some lunch for the two of them then she set it on the table and Sakura replied "Gaara hunny aren't you hungry baby I made your favorite pizza do you want some hunny and after this we'll head to my master bedroom for some fun". Gaara answered "did you say pizza how did you know that was my favorite food did Ash tell you this or my sister and can we have some fun now baby".

So after they ate lunch Sakura took Gaara into her master bedroom and locked the door but when she did she walked up to Gaara and she says "so Gaara do you want to see my breasts baby and I want to show them to you baby so Gaara can you help unzip my dress for me baby would you sweety".

Gaara said "sure thing Sakrua baby so don't worry I won't bite you my darling cherry blossom and can I suck them to baby and after that can you do something for me Sakura". Sakura replied "and what's that something you want me to do for you Gaara baby". Gaara answered "you know what it is baby and I want it real bad so can you do this for me baby".

So Gaara unzipped her dress and when he did he saw her breasts and he started to suck on her nipples so hard that she started to moan then she put her hand inside his pants and touch his cock then he took her hand out of his pants and she started to unzip his pants so she stared to suck his cock so hard that he was moaning then she layed on the bed and he walked over to where she was laying and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and when he did he saw her clit then he took his tongue and sucked in her clit and when she felt It she started to moan then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her and he told her that he's going to stick in her but he didn't so they both fell sleep that night.

Sakura said "sure thing hunny and your cock is so good Gaara so when are going to sick it in me baby". Gaara replied "soon baby soon and when I do you'll be the first one to know okay baby doll so let's get some sleep okay baby".

Sakrua answered "okay hunny but I want you In me as soon as possible okay Gaara hunny". Inner Sakura_: "oh man you almost had him girl you need to get him in you and fast __girl and I almost had Inner Gaara in me girl so next time we'll get him girl"._

So Gaara spent the night at his new girlfriend's apartment and the next morning they all got ready for the Chunin Exams so Ash woke up in the morning and walked to his new teacher and says "uh teach are you going to enter us in the chunin exams or what cause me, Kairi and Sammy are ready teach hey Sakrua I didn't see you last night where were you all night with my childhood friend and what were you two doing all night baby sis".

Sakura said "why yes I was with my new boyfriend and you know what I did big bro". Ash replied "what did you two do all night tell me baby sis and you know why I can't tell my cousins about this you know".

Sakrua answered "well Ash I sucked his cock all night long and he sucked my nipples you know big bro and he told me that he's going to make love to me soon and I can't wait for that big bro". So the Chunin Exams started so when they got to the place where the fist exam was held Ash saw his half brother and his teammates that's when Ino jumped on Ash and says "hey lover boy how's it going for you baby fine or what and I can't believe that your in Sakura's team what a shame now if you were on my team then we would get to know each other sweety".

Then Kairi got so mad that she told Ino to get off of her boyfriend and that she would hurt her really bad". Then Shikamaru said "hey Ino get off of my half brother your making his girlfriend mad you know and I don't know but who's teaching this class does anyone know but me and don't you want Shino to get to know you Ino so don't bother Kairi's boyfriend and start talking to Shino soon girl you want him to know you right girl so go for it Ino".

Then Ash knew that something was not right here and he started to feel something was wrong so he walked up to a door so Ash opened the door a strange wind started to come in and then he saw a huge palace that was destroyed but when he saw it he knew that he found something wrong in there then Sora replied "hey Ash what did you find buddy is it something bad or what and what's with this wind It's getting chilly in here and we all want to know Ash so what's going on here buddy".

Ash answered "I see the moon kingdom but what's a moon kingdom doing here in Konoha and I have a bad feeling about this (the moon kingdom Is from Sailor Moon which I'll add to this story real soon so keep on reading and oh you'll see Sailor Moon and the scouts in the next chapters so read on) you guys and what's that hey Sora you got to take a look at this buddy and see for your self buddy and this is big".

Then they saw a bright light and then they saw this lady with long lavender hair and and a long white gown her hair has buns that look like meatballs no It's not like Ten Ten's hair but different but then she walked out of the door and up to Naruto and says "my son It's been 5 millennia since I sent you to this world and look how much you've grown my son and I see you have a girlfriend am I right Serelor your love for this girl has given you hope my son and I want you to know that your twin sister and brother are waiting for you and they'll come and see you soon my son and take this my son you may need it and this is for your girlfriend she'll need it to my son".

Naruto said "wait mother why did you call me Serelor for mom and how did you know about me mother and I keep having these dreams about you mother so why do I have these dreams for and why". Serenity replied "oh Naruto my son your the prince of the moon my son you were from the day you were born in the Moon Kingdom your birth was the most happiest day of my life Serelor you were to be king of the Moon Kingdom but when you grew up you were sick and died but I used the silver crystal to bring you to this world and your were reborn into this world and now you have the nine tailed fox with in you my son can you ever forgive me for your bad childhood that you had here my son".

Naruto answered "mother I do forgive you and you said something about my girlfriend and yes I have one and her name's Hinata and she's my girlfriend and I love her very much and you said I have a twin sister and brother but why aren't here mother and do you want to see Hinata and I'll bring her to you mother hey Hinata come here baby I want you to meet someone baby".

Hinata says "oh who's this Naruto she looks very pretty hunny and what's her name baby and she's looking at me but I know I must be dreaming cause she knows who I am or not".

Naruto said "Hinata this is my mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom mother this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and she my girlfriend mother so do you like her mother".

Serenity replied "yes I do so this is Princess Mindy I have seen her and her sister before yes now I remember she was there when we formed the Silver Millennium all those years ago when all the royal famlies of each planet came together for the ball that's when I saw her the youngest of the family of the planet Jupiter she the younger sister of Princess Jupiter I know her very well Serelor but she's your soul mate is she my son and yes you have brother and a sister and there twins and their names are Serena and Judai and you'll see them very soon my son and when you do that's when you'll know okay my son I love you Serelor and I know that you'll be safe my son".

Naruto answered "but mother how can I find them If don't know where to look mom please give me a sign mom so I can know mom please and I know that I have a brother and sister mom so how will I know when I see them mom".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead and a golden crescent moon appeared on his forehead and his clothes change now he's wearing a white version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a golden armor and a sword In It's sheath with a jewel of a golden crescent moon on the top of it and on the blade some Lunarain writing engrave on it and his long blond hair turned from blond to slivery white but when Sakura and Saskue and the others saw him Ash says "no way he's a prince I didn't know that whoa look it him he's a prince".

Sora said "hey Ash what's going on and what happended to Naruto he changed I never seen him like this man so that lady with the buns Is Naruto's mother the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I've heard of her she's the most beautiful woman in the universe but she died saving her kingdom from something call the negverse or something but I thought It was a story or something but I was wrong buddy".

Yugi replied "a prince Naurto no way but how we never knew this but how and we didn't know this for some time now". Yami answered I did little brother in fact I know Yugi me and her are friends but it was five millennia ago but I never knew that she would find her son here but she did say she has two other kids twins but I never seen them before".

Queen Serenity says "oh King Atem you never change don't and I see your little brother Atemi I haven't seen him in over a millennia my friend your still Pharaoh are you my friend and so is your little brother is he King Atem".Yami said "why yes Queen Serenity he is my queen in fact he's pharaoh just like me my queen and I never knew that Naruto of all people would be a prince of the moon but how do you know that he has the chance to live on this world if he died on the moon but how did he get here my queen."

Queen Serenity replied "yes I did send him here so he can live a better life and I didn't want to lose him but when I sent him here he was burden with the nine tailed fox but back in the moon kingdom he was so happy dancing with Princess Mindy I saw how happy he looked but on the day of his 17th birthday he got sick and died of a sickness but I felt sad when he died so I used the Sliver Crystal to sent his to this world and now that he's here he can start his life over again but now a new evil will appear to take him from here but I they won't cause I know that he knows one of the lunarian sword moves but he needs to harness the power of the sword If he's going to survive in this world".

Then she turned to Saskue and Sakura and then she walked up to them and she saw them she looked into there eyes and then she answered Prince Daniel son of princess Mars your powers are dormant but soon they'll awaken my prince and your mother will be proud of you and of your brother Prince Allen and you must protect my son Prince Serelor with all your might do you understand my young prince".

Saskue says "how do you know me and my older brother lady and how did you know that I'm the son of Princess Mars if I born here in Konoha with my older brother and not on Mars lady". Queen Serenity said "oh Saskue you know so much that your mother Princess Mars never told you that you and older brother are the reincarnations of Mars Princes Allen and Daniel of the Planet Mars the youngest son of Princess Mars and your older brother Is the heir to the throne to the kingdom of Mars Saskue and you must protect your prince my boy".

Then a symbol of the planet Mars appeared on Saskue's forehead and he now wears a sliver version of Prince Endymion's outfit with a dark blue armor and a sword in it's sheath with a jewel symbol of Mars on it and long black hair change from blackish blue to sliver black and when Sakura saw it she was stunned then she replied wait did you say that Saskue is the prince of Mars and the son of Princess Mars one of the Sailor Senshi's from the district of Juuban Sailor Mars miss and why does he have to protect Naruto for and why is Naruto your son lady.

Queen Serenity answered "because Princess Anna you are the cousin of princess Venus you and prince Daniel must protect my son prince Serelor and so does your brothers Prince Alex and Prince James and your half brother Prince Aaron all four of you are the cousins of Princess Venus you have to protect the prince".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Gaara and touched his forehead and a symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead and his long red hair turned from blood red to slivery red and he wears a gold version of prince Endymion's outfit with a dark sliver armor and sword in it's sheath and that when his brother and sister saw him.

then Queen Serenity "so this is Princess Anna's soul mate prince Jonathan the son of the Princess of Saturn and I can see it in his eyes that his mother will be very proud of her son and her other children Prince and Princess Matthew and Angel these three sand sib like you say are the reincarnations of the children of the Princess of Saturn and she'll be here soon but back in the moon kingdom Prince Jonathan fell in love with Princess Anna and they danced in the party that was held at the palace for the Sliver Alliance when all the rulers of the others planets gathered to form the Sliver Millennium and we had a guest and It was the Pharaoh of Egypt and his younger Identical twin brother and his sister and brothers Princess Marina, Prince Heero, and Prince Gean they appeared with there older Identical twin brothers Pharaohs Atem and Atemi to the Moon Kingdom for the formation of the Sliver Alliance and the Golden Alliance that was also be formed in the future when my daughter Princess Serena and her love be married and the birth of Crystal Tokyo will be formed and then the Princess of the Sun Kingdom will appear soon".

Then a symbol of the planet Saturn appeared on Gaara's head and now he wears a sky blue version of Prince Endymion's outfit with dark green armor with a green belt across the armor and a sword in It's sheath with a jewel of a symbol of Saturn on top and his long red hair changed from red to slivery red and when his brother and sister saw this they said "Gaara is that you baby bro whoa I didn't know look Kankuro don't you see him he's a prince of the Saturn and we didn't know that he was so what are we (huh)".

Then Queen Serenity walked up to Temari and she replied "oh Princess Angel you and prince Matthew are just worried about Prince Jonathan cause he's Princess Anna's soul mate and you have a soul mate to Angel and his name's Prince Aaron and he's Princess Anna's half brother so you must know that I care about all my people but you need to find your mother Princess Angel and her name Is Princess Imari Princess of Saturn and your mother will be very proud of you Princess Angel and I know that your love for Prince Aaron is very strong and I know that you are the one to find true love and now to you all I warn you that there's a great evil coming one called Dark Light and it will appear soon you must be ready for it and you all know it wants the 6 chosen Duelists and their is one In this village who's a chosen duelist and It's the cousin of Princess Jupiter and his name's Prince Shawn and he's a Hyuga and he's one of them the other 6 chosen duelist's will arrive here soon but the other 2 are here and It's you and your brother King Atem you and Atemi are 2 of Chosen Duelist's that Dark Light wants but you and your brother must be protected at all costs".

Serelor answered but mom whys Atem and Atemi are of two of the 6 duelist's for mom and who are the other 5 chosen duelist's mom and where are they mom and when are they coming mom we need to know and you want to protect them and me mom".

Then she warned them about the Dark Light and then she told Princess Anna and Prince Daniel to take care of her son Prince Serelor and then she left thought that door.

Then Ash answered "what was all that about Sora what ever that was we'll know it for sure but right now we have to focus are actions on the first exams and that's what we need to do and fast". Sammy says "but big brother how are we going to stop this dark light if we don't know how and we need all the help we can get Ash and where are we going to this help big brother".

Ryou said Sammy's right Ash we need all the help we need but what if this affects the chunin exams Ash then we'll be putting these people in danger buddy".

So Ash and the others are getting ready for the exams and when the got there they saw the first teacher for the exam and it's Matt's older brother Alex and Alex replied "okay you guys it's time for the first exam and this is not a test this is a love exam you know what I mean a love exam which means you find a girl and you make love to her got it so let's get it on".

So the first exam went underway all of a sudden they saw six girls one has long black hair that's down to her waist and she wares a long sky blue dress with a light green jacket and shoes to match the dress and a heart shaped locked with a picture of her new boyfriend Aster Phoenix In It then the other girl has long blue hair thats down to her waist she wears a long purple dress with a light pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and golden earing and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastian.

So third girl has long blond hair thats down to her waist with a green bow and she wears a long green dress with a light orange jacket and shoes to match the dress and bow and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Attictus. Then the forth girl has long brown hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long black dress with a silver jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Hassleberry and she has the Millennium bracelet on her wrist.

the leader has long blond hair that flows down to her waist and she wears a long golden dress with a black jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a locket with a picture of her boyfriend and future daughter Darien and Rini the last five girls one has long blond hair that flows down to her back and she wears and long light green vest with all blue inside with blue jeans and boots to and the other girl has long aquamarine hair that flows down to her back and she wears a long aqua dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress the fifth girl has long black hair that flows down her waist and she wears a long blue dress with a light peach jacket and the shoes to match and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Syrus in it and the last girl has long dark green hair that flows down her back and she wears a long orange dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match her dress and the last girl has long dark green hair that's down to her back and she wears a long dark blue dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match her dress.

So Serena says "Is this for real guys were here in this place for this big exam I can't believe it I can't believe you have and aunt here Lita why didn't you tell us girl that your aunt's a ninja". Lita said you never asked me Serena cause your always asking me for things I don't know of but anyways why are we here for and what".

Just then a black cat with a crescent moon appeared and replied "now girls where here to find the moon prince and the twin pharaohs from this evil thats coming and you need to take this exam for cover we don't want them to know who we are yet and I scenes more scouts around this place you guys so be on your guard okay girls".

Ami answered "but Luna how are we going to find the moon princes and the twin pharaohs If we don't know where they are Luna maybe you and Artiums can figurer out something we can use to find them or what but we need a clue of sorts".

Then Mina saw a two boys with white hair one looks older and the other was younger so she walked up to them and says "so what's your name cutey and do you like this exams so are you identical twin brothers or what".

Ryou said "well my name's Ryou and this is my older identical twin brother Bakura and yes he's my yami and older twin brother and who are you miss do I know you or what".

Then Bakura walked up to Ryou and replied "hey who are you talking to baby bro you know that we have an exam to do so don't take so long and who's the babe she's not like Maria is she Ryou so come on baby bro let's go".

Mina answered "so this is your older identical twin brother why does he seem strange like if I knew him and his younger brother from somewhere maybe Luna might know who they are".

Lita was walking around seeing the other people taking the love exam when she walked up to a boy with a dog in his jacket and when she saw him she had a flashback of Crystal Tokyo where she saw herself and her love Hassleberry Neo King Judai's friend and loyal captain of the guards walking though the garden holding a baby in her arms and her new love next to her walking to the palace to join the queen and king and the others in the palace then the flashback dissapeared and she says "why do I feel like I know him it's like I've seen him before but why did I have that flashback of this dream for and why I got to tell Serena and the others and fast".

Then Kiba saw her and said "(huh)why does she stare at me like that for she know something or what but why does she know me for and why do I know her to".

Then the first exam ended and it became nightfall and then Brenda appeared and replied "okay all that pasted will go on the second exam which will start tomorrow morning so get some rest OK you guys".

**Well there you go in the next chapter will Naruto find out his dreams who he is and about his brother and sister and what will happen in the second exam find out and what's with the sailor scouts and will they be apart of the exam find out soon. **

Chapter 4

Prince Serelor's Dream

So Naruto when to eat some ramen and after he finish eating he went home and took a how shower and went to bed so in the middle of the night he had a strange dream that he was standing in a garden and saw his mother sister and brother so he had the dream.

_Flashback: Serena answered "Serelor what are you doing here little brother shouldn't you be in bed Serelor mother doesn't want you getting sick more then your are".Serelor says "but Serena I wanted to see the flowers big sis and you know that I don't want to miss the ball and where's Judai I haven't seen him around big sis so where is he Serena". _

_Serena said "he's with mother getting ready for the ball big bro and you know we're having guests __to big bro and we have to get ready Serelor so come on big bro"._

_So Serena and Serelor went to get ready for the ball so the the ball started then all the people and princesses from the other planets came to the ball and then he saw Queen Serenity sitting on her throne with Serena on her left and himself on the right and Judai in the middle of them then Queen Serenity stood up and replied welcome to the ball I Queen Serenity queen of the Moon Kingdom will like to welcome my new guests Pharaohs Atem and Atemi and there sibling Princess Marina, Prince Heero and there baby brother Prince Gean I hope you enjoy yourselves my king. Atem answered yes we will right little brother so let's go find a seat okay Atemi. _

_Atemi says "yes big brother and this will be one big party so let have some fun big bro but I think somethings wrong with the prince is he sick or what I don't know". _

_Just then Serelor started to cough really bad and then his mother said are you okay my son you look sick you should go to bed my son you don't look so good my son. _

_Serelor replied "I'm okay mother I need some water that's all but I need to be at this ball mom and I want to dance with Princess Mindy mom so I want to be here"._

Then one night while Serelor danced with princess Mindy in the big ball a guard came running in yelling in a panic and answered "my queen we're under attack my queen we have to evacuate everyone from the palace my queen and hurry my queen".

Queen Serenity says "who's attacking us general tell us who is it I want to know and we to fight this evil". Serena said "mother who's attacking us mom tell us we want to know me, Judai, and Serelor mom and why would someone attack us for mom and I'm scared mom".

Just then they heard a loud crash then they all ran outside and then they saw the negaverse and then they saw the generals of Queen Beryl and her master Queen Metialla then Queen Beryl replied "so queen Serenity so much for your kingdom I'll have the sliver crystal and the powers of the twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt once I get my hands on the twin pharaohs and you won't stop me from getting it and when I do you'll be powerless to stop me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and now my generals kill them all and spare the twin Pharaohs cause there coming with me so get them now!"

Queen Serenity answered "no Queen Beryl you won't get the powers of the Twin Pharaohs of Light Egypt and you'll never get them you monster and I won't let you hurt my kids you monster". Then Princess Serena and her brothers Princess Serelor and Judai ran though the palace saving the other people in the ball and when the found the Twin Pharaohs Serelor told Serena and Judai to take them out of there and then on of the generals attacked Serelor's baby brother Judai and then.

Serelor screamed "No Judai don't worry I'm coming baby bro I won't let them hurt you baby bro I'm coming Judai hang on".

Judai says "Serelor help me big bro please help me big brother you have to save me Serelor help me please big bro".

Then Serelor started to cough really bad and then he fell to the ground and that's when his sister Serena saw him on the floor so she ran up to him and she said "Serelor wake up little bro we need you please wake up Serelor get up don't leave us big bro someone help me my big brother won't wake up someone help me please anyone help me".

Then one of the guards ran up to the princess and replied "Princess Serena what happed here your majesty is something the matter my princess oh no Prince Serelor my prince are you alright my prince speak to us my prince we need you my prince".

Then Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion ran up to Serena and answered "oh no my son what happened to him Serena is something wrong with him my daughter please tell me Is he okay Serena".

End of Flashback

And that's when Naruto woke up and says whoa what a dream but what is that dream all about and what happened to me in that dream I don't know but maybe Suskue and Sakura might know and It's 8:00 oh no I'm late for the second exam I have to get there quick so Naruto made it to the second exam where he saw his teammates.

Then Ash said to Naruto "what's wrong with you buddy is something wrong with you dude you must be tensed or something but I think this exam will be tough and we need to find out about this dark light and fast before the dark light gets here and fast".

Sora replied "well I think we'll wait until the end of the second exam to get more clues and we need to finish this exam and then we move on to the preliminary rounds so we can get some more information about the dark light".

Meanwhile someone was watching them for another part of village sitting on his chair looking at his tarot cards and answered "soon this village will see the light and when they do all will bow down to the light and all I need is the 6 chosen Duelists and when I have them I'll be the most powerful on ever and now I'll join this exam so lets see I see the moon card and the fool card and the hero card the Millennium card well I see that this village will be mine".

Meanwhile in Duel Academy we see our slifer hero Jaden Yuki and his friends are getting ready for the duel exam when Jaden got a letter from his uncle and It says: "_Dear Jaden It's me Your uncle Kakashi I'm writing to you cause your Invited to take the chunin exam and I want you to come with your friends Jaden and I know that you want to be in on this and you will my nephew and I'll pick you and your friends up tomorrow okay Jaden and I hope to see you my nephew and tell Syrus I said hi your Uncle Kakshi"._

Syrus said "hey Jay you got a letter and It's says that your invited to join the chunin exam and so are we Jay so are you going (huh) are you Jay and I heard that Konaha is so cool and I always wanted to be a ninja Jay."

Jaden replied well dud Syi you know that I want to and I'm going Syi cause I want to see my uncle Syi I haven't see my Uncle Kakashi in 9 years Syi you have to see him he's the best ninja ever but why would he send me a letter for and why.

Then Chazz came with Alexis and the others and answered "well what do we have here (huh) slacker and let me guess a letter from your mom a slacker so are you going to tell me who sent it to you Jaden".

Jaden says "ha ha very funny and you know that my uncle sent me this letter saying that he wants me to bring all of you guys to the chunin exams in Konoha and that's where my Uncle Kakashi lives and he's really nice but I don't know why he reads those books for and why but then again I don't want to know anyways let's get packing you guys the ferry leaves tomorrow okay guys".

Alexis said "that's so cool I can bring Jasmin and Mindy with me and I bet Attcius would love this to be a ninja and I tell him about It Jay but when do we leave Jay".

Jaden replied "I asked chancellor Sheppard if we could and he said yes so we leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp you guys so let's get packing you guys".

So Jaden and his friends started to pack for the trip to Konoha for the chinin exams so Jaden's in his dorm packing his stuff for the chunin exam he looked at the leaf headband that his uncle sent him and he tied around his arm and after he finish packing his stuff he fell asleep so Jaden fell into a deep sleep and he has a flashback that he saw himself standing in a garden of white roses and there he saw his mom his twin sister and his older brother Serelor walking into the palace for the party.

Flashback:Queen Serenity walked up to her son and answered "Judai where are you my son I've been looking for you my son you need to get ready for the ball my son your brother and sister are waiting for you Judai".

Judai says "coming mother and why do I come to this party for mom I don't like parties mom you know that but what's with all the people mom and I know this party is for the forming of the Sliver Alliance but why do I have to be there mom".

Serenity said my son the princess of the Sun Kingdom is here to my son and your going to love her my son cause she's the one for you my son and I know that you're not ready for this alliance of our kingdoms Judai but your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy of the Planet Jupiter to be King of the Moon and your sister Serena will be married to Prince Endymion in the future to form Crystal Tokyo and you'll be married in the future my so to form Golden Cairo my son but I want you to be happy my son and your older brother Serelor will be married to Princess Mindy in the future to form Crystal Kohona my son and I want you to be happy my son okay Judai".

Then Serena and Serelor walked up to their mother and brother and replied "mother what's going on here mother is something wrong here mom and all of the princesses of the other planets are here mom".

Serenity answered "thank you my daughter where are they Serena so we can greet them my daughter so come my children we'll meet them so let's go my children we mustn't be late Serelor Serena Judai let's go".

So Queen Serentiy and her three children Serelor, Serena, and Judai walked into the palace with their mother and their mother sat in her throne and her three children sat on their own thrones Serelor on the right side of his mother Serena on the left side of her mother and Judai in the right side of Serelor.

So Queen Serenity stood up from her throne and says "welcome to the Moon Kingdom my guests I Queen Serenity queen of the moon kingdom am happy because I'm going to form the Sliver Alliance and all the planets are gather here for this event and now I'll welcome my guests the Twin Pharaohs King Atem and his younger Identical twin brother King Atemi and their other siblings Princess Marina, Prince Heero and Prince Gean".

Then all of a sudden something terrible happened on of the guards ran into the palace said "my queen we're under attack the queen of the negaverse is attacking us we must get everyone out of here and fast before it's to late my queen let's go".

Queen Serenity replied "yes we must get everyone out of here and fast so come on everyone let's go it's not safe here I know a place we can hide my guests".

Then Serena ran to her mother with her brothers Serelor and Judai and that's when they saw Queen Beryl she answered "what do you want with this place you witch you don't have any place here you witch so get lost now".

Queen Beryl looked up at Princess Serena and her two brothers and says "well well if it's little princess Serena and her two brothers I never knew you have two brothers but I know that your mother never told me that your have a twin brother and an older brother who's the heir to the throne of the moon kingdom but he's to sick to run it so I'll do him a favor and get rid of it for him by killing him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and then the Sliver Crystal and the power of the Twin Pharaoh will be mine and no one will stop me when I take over the whole universe ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha".

Serelor said "I will you witch and never hurt my family again you fucking bitch do you hear me leave my family alone do you hear me witch and you'll never get your hands on my birthright you bitch do you hear me never"!

Judai replied "big brother what are you doing you can't fight her big bro she'll kill you Serelor and mother doesn't want you to get killed big bro please don't do this Serelor I can't let you get hurt your sick remember big bro".

Serelor answered I have to Judai as long as I'm heir to the throne of the moon kingdom she'll never get my birthright the Sliver Crystal which is my birthright she'll be history and I'll come back safe okay Judai so don't worry about me okay little bro so wish me luck Judai".

So Serelor ran up to the evil queen with his sword and killed one of Queen Beryl's generals with his sword and then someone got behind him and stabbed him in the back and then Judai ran to his older brother and he screamed "Serelor no big bro don't die you can't leave big bro please live big bro I can't lose you big bro please live big bro".

Serelor started to cough up blood while holding his chest saying "Judai I'm sorry little brother but I won't make it tell Serena and mom that I'm sorry for everything little brother and take care of Serena for me will you Judai".

So Judai walked up to his older brother and held him and he started to cry for the loss of his older brother and then he looked up at Queen Beryl and said how could you monster I'll kill you for this and when I do you won't see the light of day you witch I'll kill you for this so bring it on you witch and It's time to get your game on lady and I really mean it bitch so come on and bring it on now"!

So prince Judai ran twords the evil queen and almost killed her when he got hurt and that's when Jaden woke up said "whoa what a dream but what does it mean does It mean I got to find out what this dream means and fast but I better not tell anyone about my dreams".

End of Flashback

So in the morning Jaden got ready for the trip to Kohona for the chunin exams so Jaden Is waiting for his friends to arrive here and then Syrus and the others appered and replied "hey Jay what's up are okay buddy you look a little sad Jay is something the matter Jay why are you so sad for Jay".

Jaden answered "oh hey Syi I didn't see you there I was just thinking that's all Syi so are you ready for this trip are you buddy and It's going to be so cool to be a ninja Syi and I can't believe that I'm related to a ninja the copy ninja the famous Kakashi Hatake and I can't believe that he invited all of us to join in on the chunin exam so what are you waiting for let's go you guys".

So Jaden and the others got on the ferry boat and left for Kohona but when they got there they saw Jaden's uncle and Jaden ran up to his uncle and says hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle long time no see (huh) did we miss the first exam uncle did we and where's the second exam's held Uncle Kakashi do you know where uncle. Kakashi said in the Forest of Death that's where the second exam is held Jaden and are you and your friends ready my nephew and I'll take you there okay Jaden.

So Jaden and the others went to the Forest of Death with Jaden's Uncle but when they got there they saw a lot of ninjas there and Hassleberry replied hey Sarge I see a lot of solders Sarge and I think I see someone sarge and what do we do here sarge sit here with are platoon Sarge or what.

Jaden answered I don't know Hassleberry we have to find out what's going on here guys and fast and I know that there others here to but what I don't get is that who are these other people and I don't know who they are you guys.

Then Lita ran up to her friends and says hey guys I just had a flashback about the Moon Kingdom when me and my love are walking though the garden with a baby in my arms and I saw a boy with a dog in his jacket and then I had the vision you guys what does it mean Luna do you know what it is Luna.

Luna said well I don't know really but I think you found the reincarnation of your son Jeremy Lita and this Kiba boy you saw is your son back in the moon kingdom. Then Mina walked to Luna and replied I saw two identical twin boys and they looked like I met them somewhere Luna do you know who they are Luna and the second one looked nice but other brother is so mean like something bothering him Luna. Luna answered well Mina those two brothers you just saw


End file.
